


康复Recoverery

by shark_pond



Series: Constantine（2005） [3]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Summary：康斯坦丁是个omega





	康复Recoverery

莱斯的邮件到第二个周四才送到康斯坦丁手上，离说好的时间晚了六天。这六天里头康斯坦丁经历了三位朋友的死亡，一次自杀未遂，还顺便拯救了世界一回。  
他撕开外头的包装，随手扔到楼下，就着阳台铁架切割成不规则形状的光线，潦草阅读起来。这是份过时的体检报告，上头用隐晦的字句写着你的肺癌没救啦，是时候吃点儿好的去找两个没把过的妹子去夏威夷涂防晒油啦。康斯坦丁把X光片竖在两桶圣水之间，看下头的几张纸片。无外乎常见的检查项目，莱斯似乎觉着他除了肺癌还应该得点别的毛病，比如酒精肝和梅毒。最下层是张格外薄的粉色复印纸，摸起来涩手，上头的内容比纸张本身更涩。页眉用浅灰色字体标注了“omega常规检查21项”，似乎就是不想让人家发现，才用这么浅淡的颜色。  
对，omega，康斯坦丁是个omega。

“你是个omega。”  
病床上的男孩儿神色冷淡，女医生俯身把病床上的B标识牌换成O标识牌，她手上戴着一条粉色的运动手链，整体形状像是一条细细的粉色线条链接在一个O字两边。  
“你也是omega。”男孩儿盯着自己的手指头，说。  
女医生摇头：“我是个beta。”  
“但你戴着omega权益保护协会的志愿者手环。”  
“对，”女医生把B标识牌夹在病历本里头，“怎么说呢…有时候不能因为这件事情与我无关，就任由它发生在我的眼前。莱斯利，叫我莱斯就好。”  
男孩儿没有动弹，他好像在想什么事情。莱斯利轻轻合上门，把门把手上挂着的牌子翻了一面，去巡视下一间病房。这个男孩儿的生理状况已经恢复正常了，至于心理问题，那不是自己能解决的问题。约翰•康斯坦丁，这个男孩儿自杀之后被送进医院，期间只有他的姐姐过来看过一回，也只是匆匆来结算了医药费用，甚至没有等到康斯坦丁醒过来。莱斯利猜这跟他是个omega有点儿关系，十五岁差不多该是出现明显差别的时候了，一个变成omega的男孩儿不算是什么好消息。也许他的家人对他要求很高，想让他成为一个强大的alpha，出人头地。也可能是他对自己要求很高，在发现自己不是长出了alpha的结的时候，打击太大。每年因为性别问题自寻死路的人太多了。莱斯利摇摇头，推开了今天巡查的最后一间病房门。

粉色的复印纸背面还写着一行字，是莱斯的笔迹。  
“面对你自己。”康斯坦丁嗤笑一声，把复印纸揉烂了丢进垃圾桶。无需阅读，他知道那上头的21项是检查什么，自己的结果又是如何。比起其他omega他已经很好了，不用自己十几岁就得找个老男人结婚，然后生一打小孩子，最后成为一个只知道在家相夫教子的蠢货……一切有赖十五岁那场自杀闹剧，这是他唯一心存感激的地方。  
自杀又被救活之后，他的omega发育过程似乎就这样中止了。没有发情期，一次也没有，只有固定周期的暴躁易怒。没有所谓“甜美芬芳”的omega气味，他身上只有烟味酒味，还有鬼魂的阴气。没有见到强大的alpha就挪不动的脚，除了代替发情期的情绪波动期，他几乎闻不到alpha的气味。莱斯知道他是omega，每隔一段时间就会带他到医院做检查，康斯坦丁很抵触这个，但也没什么办法。

“我不知道这是好还是坏。”莱斯利前倾身子，试图安抚男孩儿，尽管看上去男孩儿完全不需要别人的安慰。“这是你的检查结果，从发育状态来看，不怎么乐观。”  
男孩儿抬头，“我会死吗？”  
“不，当然不会，这只是发育方面的问题，暂时没有证据证实它影响寿命。”  
“那就没什么关系。”男孩儿熟门熟路地从口袋里掏出一包烟，莱斯利立马制止：“康斯坦丁！”  
“抽根烟而已。”男孩儿摊手，“你办公室不是有换气扇么。”  
“医院禁止抽烟。”莱斯利把男孩儿手里的软盒烟拿过来，放在抽屉里，“我们在说你的发育问题。”  
男孩儿拿着一只粗制滥造的打火机，咔哒咔哒按着火，“我不觉得有什么问题。”  
“你是个omega。”莱斯利尽量耐心，可男孩儿似乎是乐在其中地撩拨她的怒气。  
“所以你现在就要开始歧视我了，beta女士？”男孩儿站起来，“去他妈的omega发育，我不是为了给男人生孩子才活下来的，起码不是为了他们，第二次活下来。”  
“康斯坦丁！”  
“谢谢你莱斯，”男孩儿冷冰冰地说，“顺便，过度保护本身就是一种歧视。”

体检结果没什么问题，康斯坦丁把两张X光片拿起来，上头的阴影几乎覆盖了整个肺叶，不过这都是过去式啦，他现在可健康着呢。也许他该打电话给莱斯，再预约个体检，现在流感高发，不提前点儿恐怕要等很长时间。驱魔人穿上外套，准备去外头吃点儿东西，他饿了，胃口出奇的好。他有种强烈的欲望，要吃到奶香浓郁的软和热食，这不常见，他讨厌奶味很重的东西。  
门口一如既往地放着色情服务的小卡片和放高利贷的传单，这回多了一张十六开的卡纸，卡纸是粉色的，上头粘着一只塑胶手环，粉色，形状像一条细线连接着O的两头。康斯坦丁直接用脚把一堆废纸都踢到别人家门前。  
傻逼才相信什么omega权益保护协会呢，况且，他现在算不得是个omega。

康斯坦丁在公园附近买到了热巧克力，上头飘着几颗香草味棉花糖。照正常情况会腻得他直接把杯子丢进灌木丛的甜度，现下从舌尖一路抵达胃部，带给他无与伦比的满足感。但这满足感远远不够，他还想要更多的……甜而软弱的食物。  
康斯坦丁撕咬牛角包的动作倏然停住，他终于发觉自己不大正常了。  
味觉喜好忽然发生变化，容易疲倦——刚才他从自家楼下走到公园这边儿，竟然觉着累。这样的事情从未出现在他的生活里，他是个未发育完成的omega，就像个beta，只不过在多了一些器官。他应该只是每两个月有几天暴躁易怒，闻得到alpha疯狗们撒尿一样到处留下的气味信号，不该跟一个真的omega一样。  
驱魔人继续凶狠地吞食着手里的面包，他没想很多。

“约翰，别放弃。”  
“别来说教。”男孩儿扯掉手上的医用胶带，坐在床沿，脚踩在白色的床单上系鞋带。  
“现在进行激素治疗你还能继续发育，”莱斯利试图说服他，“我在医学院的好朋友是omega方向的专家，她帮助了很多个像你一样的omega。”  
“然后呢？”男孩儿换了另一只脚，“然后我就找一个男人，生一堆小孩儿？绝对不可能。”  
“你得接受自己的身份，约翰，omega不是耻辱，你可以用这个身份获得更好的生活，起码你能……你可以不用跟你爸爸住在一起，如果你的omega性征继续发育，福利机构会考虑你的特殊状况，带你去好一点的地方。”  
“好一点的地方，跟这里一样么？”男孩儿环顾四周，“消毒水，被家暴的omega和beta女性，难产，我该得到这样的结局吗？莱斯，你说说，这就是一个omega的终场？”  
“你不能只看着坏的那一面。”  
“因为这个世界最后只会走向坏的那一面。”  
莱斯利抿住嘴唇，沉默了很久，才开口说话：“如果你坚持，有个办法。”  
“现在就送我去福利院？”  
“切除手术。”莱斯利说，“你可以申请器官切除手术，我不明白是怎么个流程，大概类似子宫摘除手术，把你体内跟omega有关的东西统统拿掉，等你从医院出去，就跟beta一样了。”  
男孩儿系鞋带的手停顿一下，继续打结，不过这个结明显比另一个歪斜很多。  
“只要你带来监护人签名，社保会负担百分之九十的手术费用。”

公园里头有个omega，带着她的两个孩子。一个孩子年纪大一些，站在秋千上头，被他的父亲推着轻轻摇晃，另一个孩子年纪稍小，坐在沙坑中，往橘色的塑料桶里头铲沙子。他们大概就是电视广告里头那样的，标准美好的家庭。一个强有力的alpha父亲，一个温柔的omega母亲，生产两或三个孩子。这位alpha父亲显然不是性格粗糙暴烈的类型，他的气味像刚晒干的衬衫，带着阳光和柠檬味洗衣粉的香气——  
操，操操操。  
他闻到了那个alpha的气味。  
康斯坦丁把还剩一口的牛角包丢在长凳上，站起来急匆匆地往路边儿走。他得回家，他要确认下自己的情绪波动周期。二十二天之前他刚刚度过了五天焦虑与暴躁掺杂的痛苦时日，不可能这么快就来第二回！

男孩儿已经长大了，大约不能叫男孩儿，该叫男人。  
莱斯利拿出眼镜戴上，“舌头。”  
男人伸出舌头，一脸无聊。  
“脸侧过去，嗯——看我的手指，视线跟着我的手指走。”  
“莱斯。”  
“常规检查。”莱斯利说，“血液检查报告收到了吗？”  
男人掏出一包烟，莱斯利知道阻止也没什么用，只是把排气扇开到最高速。  
“那玩意儿有什么用么？”  
“能告诉你你得了什么病，会因为什么而死。”  
“那我会因为什么死掉？”男人摊开手，他的骨骼已经定型，比少年期更加挺拔，可算不上魁梧，omega的体质正是如此，那些流淌在血液里的元素似乎有着自己的审美，锲而不舍地将omega们往这方向塑造。  
莱斯利往他面前放了一个纸杯，算是烟灰缸。  
“肺癌。”  
“那可不一定。”  
“约翰，你每天抽两包烟，”莱斯利把病历本子合上，“你是打开了大门，邀请死神进来。”  
“死神从不赴约，”男人娴熟地在纸杯边缘磕掉烟灰，“它们被欺骗太多次了。”  
莱斯利笑起来，“被你么？”  
“也许吧。”男人耸耸肩。  
“你还是闻不到味道？”莱斯利决定在男人走之前把这个问题抛出去。  
“闻不到，我的嗅觉没有问题，那些alpha疯狗的味道，简直能熏死人。”  
“据大部分omega说，alpha的味道很好闻。”  
男人往纸杯里倒了点水，再把烟头丢进去：“哦，omega，可我不是omega。”  
“康斯坦丁——”  
“接受你自己。”男人举起双手，“我接受着呢，我承认我的性别是omega，男性。但是怎么着？我闻不到alpha的味道，我也没有发情期，我他妈的不需要跟条狗一样趴在别人脚底下！莱斯，下回咱们能别讨论这个问题了吗？”  
“除非你得了肺癌。”  
“谢谢你给我的台阶，不过我决定不走这条。”

他明显感觉到小腿发酸，心跳加速，奔跑会带来这些感觉，但不会如此之快。康斯坦丁连门都没关，直冲到卧室去找钉在床头的那张日历表。打红圈的日期就在上一行，其余的红圈均匀地按着三行一个的规律分布，偶有几日差距。  
这也太不正常了。  
康斯坦丁挪步到客厅，倚在墙上，给莱斯打电话。对方听上去很高兴，甚至还笑了两声。  
“所以你这回打电话给我又是怎么回事？”  
康斯坦丁用脚尖捻住一只肢节细长的蜘蛛，“你在医院吗？”  
“我当然在医院。”  
“我想去看看。”他抬起脚，被踩住的蜘蛛茫然地晃动几下，拖着受伤的某只长腿逃走了。  
“通常你说的‘看看’，都有隐藏意义。”  
“这次是真的，”康斯坦丁把没跑多远的蜘蛛一脚踩死，可怜的小生物在地板上留下了一朵褐色的脏点。“做个，检查。”  
“嗯？”  
“omega常规二十一项。”  
说完他就挂了电话，带好钥匙，出门去医院。

“这不能说你就不需要做omega的常规检查，”莱斯利一字一句地转述朋友的话给面前的男孩儿听，“定期体检，omega器官停止发育可能会导致其他的问题。”  
男孩儿心不在焉，他刚弄到一只挺好看的打火机，现在正拿拇指把盖子推开又按上。  
“约翰，你也不想一辈子都这么高吧？对一个十五岁男生来说是挺高的，不过到你二十五岁还是这个个子，有些悲伤啊？”  
“omega的那些玩意儿还管身高？”  
“别小看人体，”莱斯利笑起来，“扁桃体跟阑尾可不是无用的东西，更别说别的。每隔两个月来一次好吗？我不会把检查报告寄到你家的，我给你收着，有问题会立刻联系你。”  
“一年六次也太频繁了。”  
“等你的状态稳定过了就可以每年来一回，”莱斯利说，“记得有什么不对劲立刻打电话给我。”  
“哦。”  
男孩儿的手抄进口袋，趿拉着脏兮兮的帆布鞋要离开，莱斯利敲敲桌子：“约翰，你的药。”  
男孩儿的脸在她看不见的地方露出厌恶的表情，但还是乖乖转身，提上那一小袋药品。

医院里头没什么人，大厅空荡荡的。康斯坦丁直奔电梯，里头有个男人横着手，把要关上的电梯门挡住。他对这个男人点头，算是道谢。三楼，莱斯利的办公室在中间，男人也要出去，发觉康斯坦丁同时迈步便收回脚，让开一边，让康斯坦丁先出去。  
这个男人有揉碎树叶的清苦，夹着一点儿燃烧松木的味道。他是个alpha。  
康斯坦丁对这个事实皱起眉头，下意识地打量了男人一下。男人露出一个无懈可击的微笑。  
哦操……  
这种“对未结合omega表现”的微笑。  
包括一开始拿手挡住电梯让康斯坦丁进去，到后退一步让康斯坦丁先出去，还有那个微笑，都是未结合的alpha对未结合的omega的示好动作。这跟是谁没关系，alpha的本能促使他们对所有未结合的omega示好，向omega表示自己是个有礼有力的伴侣。这种事情康斯坦丁以前从未遇到过，他只和被魔鬼附体的alpha打过架，对方掐紫了他的脖子，而康斯坦丁打断了alpha结实挺拔的鼻梁，三截。他甚至不敢去想，自己身上是不是突然出现了omega的气味，按照那些青春期omega指导手册上写的：omega的气味成因不明，但大部分研究者都认为和omega的成长环境有关。还怎么说来着……？对，发情期间隔短的omega气味会比较不均衡，有明显的增减周期，跟发情期一致。发情期间隔长的omega有一个漫长的累积过程。天知道积攒了十几年的气味散发出来是什么效果。  
他加快脚步，风衣扫过一排蓝色塑料椅，上头坐着正在等待的几个beta面露不悦。他顾不得这么多了，他要做个检查，马上。

男人的手指间夹着一只古铜色打火机，蚀刻出复杂的符文。他的身上有烟尘和廉价剃须泡沫的味道，除了这些，什么也没有。  
“我就是个beta。”他说，“没什么特别的，跟你一样的beta。反正也没打算要小孩，老二能硬起来就行了。”  
莱斯利的抽屉里曾放满男人从十五岁到二十五岁之间的检查结果，厚厚一叠粉色复印纸，现在都在一个牛皮档案袋里装着，在男人膝头。  
“那些alpha闻不到我，就跟他们闻不到beta一样。”  
“那你就打算这么过一辈子？”莱斯利问。  
男人想了想，“不。”  
“没有几个alpha愿意接受一个不能生育的omega，重点不在你不能生育，在你生活习惯太差。”  
“不是一辈子，是半辈子，也可能是小半辈子。”男人说，“莱斯，我不是个好人，上帝不会保佑我的。”  
莱斯利说：“我以为你是个无神论者。”  
“弱无神论者。”男人说，“我相信天堂和地狱，但我宁愿和它们不产生一点儿关系。”  
“好吧，约翰，下楼去做个检查吧。”  
男人闻言皱眉，“又是什么检查？莱斯，我不是十五岁的孩子了。”  
“看看你的肺，”莱斯利翻个白眼，“要么戒烟，要么定期体检。”  
“算了吧，”男人把打火机放回口袋，“除非撒旦亲自光临，否则我不会放弃它们。——世间唯一真正善良美好的东西。”

抽血，尿液，然后是漫长的等待。他大概带着很焦急的神情，所以莱斯利一句话也没问就帮他搞定了所有事情。拿到粉色复印纸的瞬间他在心里祈祷：千万不要有任何变化，就跟以前一样。  
但没人倾听他的祈祷。  
“……康斯坦丁，告诉我你没服用黑市药物。”莱斯利把三张粉色复印纸摔在桌上，关上办公室门。她脸色很差，像一头发怒的母狮。  
“黑市？什么黑市药物？”  
“omega的蓝色小药丸，不管它叫什么，跟我保证你没沾过一点儿不干净的东西。”  
康斯坦丁说：“我保证，莱斯，自打发现得了肺癌，我连大麻都不抽了。”  
莱斯利稍微舒缓了一些，她清清嗓子，指着一个图表说：“你正在进入发情期。”  
康斯坦丁没听懂这句话。  
发情期？什么发情期？他没有发情期。他是个发育不完整的omega。  
“我不知道为什么，这种事情也不该发生，从来没有过先例。”莱斯利说，“你体内的omega激素指数在上升。”  
康斯坦丁把视线挪到图表上，有条平滑上升的曲线，它本该低伏在下头，曲曲折折地平直行进。  
“莱斯，等等。”他拖过椅子，颓唐地坐下去，“等等。”  
莱斯利也坐下来，等着康斯坦丁消化这个事实。她的惊讶不比眼前的男人少，已经二十年了，错过了治疗的时间，没可能发生这样一个奇迹。  
“我的，omega激素，指数，上升？”康斯坦丁一字一句地说，“上升的意思是，我的发情期要开始了？”  
“理论说是这样的，按照omega的平均指数，大概还有两三天你就会正式进入发情期，时间长短就要看你自己的体质。”  
“可我没发育完全，一直都是这样，我没发育完全，我没法——没法有发情期。我甚至闻不到alpha的味道我——”  
他闻到了alpha的味道。  
公园里的alpha，电梯里的alpha，还有刚刚离开莱斯利诊室的alpha，他们的味道交杂在一起，从每个毛孔上渗透进去。  
“约翰？”  
“你继续说。”  
“意思就是…你现在是个正常的omega了，单从这些检查项目看，你和正常omega没有差别。”莱斯利忧心忡忡地瞧着康斯坦丁，他的脸色煞白。  
“正常omega。”康斯坦丁抓着裤子，“这他妈的是我最不想要的。”

莱斯利是个beta，她闻不到其他两种性别的味道，不过她能闻到劣质香水和化妆品的脂粉气。男人身上带着一股甜腻浓郁的花香，白衬衫领子上粘着一点儿橘色口红印，他的样子就跟喝多了酒或者——嗑药了一样，昏昏沉沉的，带着不自知的傻笑。  
“你很适应beta生活嘛。”莱斯利说，“上次的结果，一切照旧。”  
“一切正常。”男人懒洋洋地说，“莱斯，我搞上了一个beta女孩儿。”  
“恭喜，套子用了吗？性交之后最好能用专用洗剂清洗一下。”  
“她完全没发现我不是beta，”男人站在诊室中央，两手大开，摇摇晃晃转了一圈，“真是操蛋的棒啊……我都不用担心避孕失败。Beta是最好的性别！”  
“是嘛。”莱斯利说，“你也得承认其他两性都有自己的优点。”  
男人顿住脚步，他看到莱斯利手上的粉色手环换了一个，原先那只已经太旧了。  
“alpha，我承认。体能天杀的好。Omega？”男人嗤笑，“算了吧。”  
“约翰，接受你自己。”  
“接受、接受，莱斯，别说这些了。我得走了，还有一对儿beta双胞胎等着我呢，再见。”

莱斯利给康斯坦丁开了药方，现在他站在大厅外头，一边看单子一边等计程车。  
气味抵消喷雾，气味抵消凝胶，舒缓镇痛软膏，营养液。  
路过的alpha对他投出毫不掩饰的眼神，康斯坦丁只能假装自己没注意到。自己是闻不到自己气味儿的，他不知道自己在别人的感官里是怎样，他只能闻到来来往往的alpha的味道，混在一块儿，格外难以忍受。为了转移注意力，他把处方单反过来，看莱斯利给他的留言。  
——omega专用自慰套装，药店有售。  
还留了个牌子，注明这个牌子的套装严格符合医学标准健康柔软不伤身。康斯坦丁对所谓的omega套装有印象，他好过的一个beta买过这类东西，那可是一段疯狂火辣的回忆。  
一辆银色沃尔沃在他面前悄无声息地停下，探出一个alpha的头颅：“嘿，要搭顺风车吗？”  
“不，谢谢，我叫了计程车，如果你愿意让开，他就过来了。”康斯坦丁冷淡回绝，裹紧风衣，朝堵在门口的计程车走去。  
沃尔沃车主沉醉地深吸一口气，然后把车窗摇上，偷空发了个推：去医院看朋友，遇到了味道很好的omega，赞。

他找了最近的一家药店，很小，好歹干净。Omega有个专柜，是自助式的，康斯坦丁十分庆幸，他没那个脸皮跟一个柜员说自己要什么东西。  
照着莱斯利的处方单，他很快从下排找到了喷雾和凝胶，软膏在上头，营养液有三种，他每样拿了一盒。至于套装……居心不良地用雾面盒子装着，只有一细长条的地方挖空，贴着透明塑料。随手拿了一个丢进金属篮子，康斯坦丁去柜台结账，顺便拿了两盒戒烟含片。收银员是个beta，打量了康斯坦丁几眼，调笑说：“omega女友？”  
康斯坦丁回答：“男友。”  
对方挑起眉毛，麻溜地扫码结账，装包找零。康斯坦丁这会儿才真正开始怀念查斯，有个跟在自己屁股后头跑来跑去的小司机就是方便，比如现在不用担心走在路上跟着一串不怀好意的alpha——  
等等，等一下。  
查斯也是个alpha。  
康斯坦丁想起来了，查斯也不是每天都愿意开车送他跑来跑去，每隔四十天他都会失踪两天，康斯坦丁还纳闷了很久，以为这个孩子被自己压迫太狠了。是有一次他拖着情绪波动期的身体去驱逐恶灵，一打开车门就被里头浓重的alpha味道熏得差点儿吐出来。不管其他的omega认为alpha的味道有多好，康斯坦丁就是没法接受。查斯的味道很青涩，大概跟他还是个孩子有关，说实话，不难闻，但对康斯坦丁来说就跟放在鼻子下头的尾气管一模一样。  
Alpha就是麻烦，现在康斯坦丁深刻认识到了。以往只是憎恶他们过人的体能，跑跑跳跳追逐互殴自己占不到上风，现在他只想把所有alpha都阉割掉，化学阉割物理阉割都来一遍。

“那个康斯坦丁。”米奈两手撑着下巴，两人在长桌两侧，谁也不让谁地互相紧盯对方，“我猜没有几个恶魔知道你是omega。”  
男人的脊背线条一下子绷紧了，米奈说：“你不用紧张，我对你是什么性别没兴趣。”  
“你会对它能卖多少钱感兴趣。”  
米奈看了康斯坦丁好一会儿，露出了意义不明的微笑。  
“不，我情愿把这条信息保留着，等你死后再说出来。那些被你送回地狱的东西一定很激动。”  
“为什么你这么确定我会比你早死？”  
“难道不是吗？”米奈说，“撒旦不会让他的灵魂离开太久的。”

开沃尔沃的alpha可能长着狗鼻子，他在药店外头对着康斯坦丁挥手，脸上是标准的alpha示好式傻笑。  
“真的不用我载你一程？”  
康斯坦丁径直走过去，alpha有点儿被吓着了，可能他从来没见过这么好上钩的omega。  
“载我一程？”康斯坦丁趴在摇下的车窗上，近得alpha没法反应。  
“呃…是的，我正好没事，载你回家——回你家，或者先去吃个饭，然后送你回——回你家，都可以。”alpha努力让自己表现的冷静自持，可他没办法，这个omega太好闻了…虽然年纪大了些，但还是……  
康斯坦丁问：“那你能送我上天堂吗？”  
显然alpha想到了别的地方，“当然！我当然可以送你上天堂，很多次。”  
“哦……”康斯坦丁站直了身体，眼睛低垂着俯视坐在车里头的alpha，“那你能送我下地狱吗？”  
“地…地狱？”  
“因为我的alpha在地狱等我，”康斯坦丁随口胡诌，“要是我回去太晚，他会上来找我的。”  
“说的没错啦，我确实会来找你。”  
沃尔沃alpha脸色煞白地看向康斯坦丁背后，那儿不知道什么时候站出来一个男人，分明刚才还空无一物，这个男人出现的瞬间，好像空气都被抽干了。而原先一脸冷静的omega倒带着点儿压抑下去的慌张，努力不让情绪流露在外头。他权衡利弊，咽了几口唾沫，说：“我不知道你有alpha。”  
“现在你知道啦。”那个alpha两手插在西装裤口袋里，看上去乐不可支，颈侧的纹身都要活起来一样。  
沃尔沃alpha支支吾吾的，什么也说不出，慢慢开着车，离开了街道。他在路口等着红绿灯，还在想这个omega的事情。他看上去年纪真的不小了，平常的omega大概都有好几个孩子了，可他没结合，那alpha是怎么回事？还有地狱是什么意思？莫非这个omega被他的alpha虐待？但他看上去不像不健康…除了有些苍白。他可真好闻……  
那边儿打发走了这个讨厌的苍蝇，康斯坦丁决定无视路西法到最后。他换了只手拿袋子，那个omega套装还挺重的。  
“听到你说我在地狱等你，我就开心地来找你啦，你开心不开心啊？”  
“不。”但他坚持不了，路西法的语气天生欠揍，特别想让人拿句子当巴掌，一巴掌一巴掌扇过去，扇到他血肉模糊。  
“你想上天堂干什么？天堂不好玩儿，一片白乎乎的，他们都有洁癖，讨人厌。”  
“比住在废墟里好。”  
路西法追平他的脚步，“你知道我不住在废墟里，我有个超大的宫殿，附带主题乐园和报刊亭。”  
“哦。”  
“所以过来嘛，和我一起玩儿。”  
“玩儿什么，你只有一个橄榄那么大的脑子？还是往外冒焦油的心？或者把你的翅膀拔下来给我做羽毛扇子？”  
提到翅膀，路西法显然不大高兴，他伸脚绊康斯坦丁，结果驱魔人敏捷地跳过去了。  
“怎么着，来给你儿子报仇？还是找回你的自尊自信？地狱之主被凡人欺诈两次的消息终于传遍下头了么？”  
“当然不是啦。”路西法站住，康斯坦丁忽然闻到了alpha的味道，跟街道上行走的其他alpha截然不同。路西法的味道在一堆糅合的气味里独行特立，格外明显。魔王陛下亲昵地勾住康斯坦丁的脖子，顺手把那个塑料袋拎到手中，“我只是闻到了可爱的小康斯坦丁的味道，顺便上来看看发生了什么事。”  
街上的人以为他俩是对情侣，或者夫妻，就是一个姿态僵硬，一个煞气逼人。康斯坦丁完全没能力挣脱路西法的手臂，他想，本能不想。积攒了十几年的荷尔蒙在体内狂飙叫嚣，要他朝这个alpha靠过去示好。他不会把自己卖给一个alpha的，就因为一点儿看不见摸不着的化学物质这么告诉他，尤其这个alpha是路西法。  
“别动，别动亲爱的，有人在拍照呢。”路西法更加抱紧康斯坦丁，街道另一端有个记者模样的人拿着相机拍来拍去，“某个情感月刊的实习生，为了你自己着想，别让他被开除 ？”  
“路西法也有劝人向善的一天。”康斯坦丁不愿承认（但在心里暗暗承认），路西法气味的包裹让他很舒服，从医院出来一直萦绕身周的惶恐正在慢慢退散，他的指头不凉了，脚步也规律起来，甚至连心情都好了不少。该死的omega天性！  
路西法带着他绕到另一条路上，“欲擒故纵很好玩儿，增加过程中的困难，有助于欣赏结果的美味。”  
路的尽头是个死胡同，两个陈旧的铁皮垃圾桶了无生气地盘踞在摄像头下方。摄像头可能坏了，外壳破损，电线都露在外面。显然这个角落不会有人注意到，也不像是有人会来的样子。路西法松开胳膊，转而握住康斯坦丁的一只手。  
“咱们回家吧。”  
仿佛有巨大的羽翼扇动，驱魔人和恶魔一起消失了。摄像头爆出一丛火花，终于彻底报废。

路西法说的“家”居然不是地狱，康斯坦丁睁开眼就看到了自己大门，又破又烂，一脚就能踹开。认清这个事实让他很不舒服，好像路西法直接把他拖到地狱熔岩湖里泡澡会更好一些似的。  
“别以为我会跟你说谢谢。”  
“我会假装没听见谢谢前头的字。”路西法把塑料袋还给他，洋洋自得地说，“翅膀。”  
“啊。”康斯坦丁漫不经心地回答，朝后挪两步，踩进自家门框里头。  
“真的不用谢我，虽然我解救你于危急之中。”路西法说，“你都要湿透了，准确说还有……三分钟，那条路上很多alpha呢。”  
“我可真没这个打算。”康斯坦丁挥挥手，“再见，就不邀请你进来了。”  
“没关系，我可以做个不速之客。”  
“好像你能一样。”  
“我当然——”  
路西法不能，抬起来的脚滑稽地卡在半空，如踏进沼泽，被泥浆裹住，寸步难移。  
“你猜我拿你的羽毛干什么了？”康斯坦丁大笑，“我换了一个法术！”  
心情愉悦地关上门，插好插销。他知道路西法在外头怎么都进不来。法术的持续时间有限，大概七天之内就会失效，按康斯坦丁对路西法的了解，魔王不会有耐心等这么多天的。现在要担心的不是路西法，而是其他的alpha。将凝胶仔仔细细地涂在门窗等一切有缝隙的地方，连下水道和通风口都抹了一大坨，他从来没使用过，只能尽可能多地往各处放。屋子里一股香精味，看来他没拿到无味的包装。然后是床，额外多铺两层床单，营养液和吸管在床头、小茶几还有客厅各放一板。以防万一，康斯坦丁还打开几瓶，免得自己到时候没力气。接下来就是……omega套装。  
驱魔人拆开磨砂外包，卡在纸壳里头一共五根按摩棒，两个跳蛋，两支润滑剂，一本omega性教育手册，一本薄薄的说明书。莱斯利让他买这个牌子，大约也是考虑到康斯坦丁不会跑去书店买性教育手册的缘故。他踢掉鞋子，靠在床头，先翻开说明书浏览一遍，大致明白怎么操作。跟他以前和炮友们玩儿的基本一致，润滑剂标明一支普通型一支敏感型，一般无需使用，但有些omega体液分泌不足必须得来点儿……后头还特别让人火大地标注：请按照您的需求适度使用。好像康斯坦丁知道自己需不需要，得用多少似的！  
路西法还没走，他大概拔出脚来了，正在敲露在墙体外头的水管，屋里一阵一阵沉闷的金属响声，带着水管走空的刺耳噪音。  
“康斯坦——丁——”  
“闭嘴。”驱魔人轻轻说，声音低得自己都听不清楚。一股潮热蔓延到四肢，他没法凝神看那本七十多页的小册子了。  
“小白兔康斯坦丁——”  
“别在那儿鬼吼鬼叫的。”康斯坦丁开始发抖。  
他解开西裤扣子，费劲儿褪下，丢在床沿的椅子上头。路西法说的没错，他要湿透了，要是玩一会儿，说不定会出大问题。手册上说有些omega会体液分泌不足，康斯坦丁现在知道自己不在此行列之内，还有呢？手册可没说omega要怎么面对自己的第一次发情期。  
路西法不出声了，他可能已经走了，这让康斯坦丁放松不少，又莫名其妙的有种不舒服。  
“对，对……大部分omega第一次发情期都是青春期，有亲人在边上守着，还有些已经找到了alpha，只有你孤苦伶仃的，在一堆垃圾里煎熬。”他把小颗跳蛋的单独塑封拆开，确认里头有电池，就拿着拈在手指间。他不想这么快就屈服给本能，他得试试自己能撑多久。  
为了给自己转移注意力，康斯坦丁重新开始阅读那本手册。上头很是详细地给omega进行了归类，写着每种类型的omega要注意的事项和禁忌。康斯坦丁对着表格找自己算是哪一类，可里头没有一种是“三十五岁才第一次发情期”的omega。现在身边有个alpha会好一些，但康斯坦丁谁都信不过。  
手册上说大部分omega的发情期会逐渐累积热度，丧失体力，不论从哪个方面考虑，都建议有个人陪在身边。如果是已经结合的alpha最好，或者beta朋友，因为这个过程会持续一段时间，omega的体能不足以支撑，他们需要有人照料。大约万分之一的omega在发情期会出现高烧不退的症状，这时候就要进行医疗干涉。  
康斯坦丁实在拿不住那本册子，就把它放在床上，用指头翻着看。  
“太好了，说不定会直接死在床上，”他自言自语，“omega应该从这个世界上消失。”  
客厅墙上的钟表滴滴答答走动，声音刺耳漫长。他以为已经过去了半个小时，实际只有五分钟。康斯坦丁还穿着衬衫，后背汗湿，粘在身上。渴求从他那几乎没有什么用处的多余器官里弥散到全身，他不自觉地深呼吸，想找到一丁点儿alpha的气味。  
塑料袋把手上有路西法的气味。真奇怪，路西法的味道居然不是意想之中那么有侵略性，他的味道是冷的，雪山或者……什么很高的地方，空气稀薄，吸一口都是钢刀过喉。不夸张炫耀就让人没法忽视。Alpha的气味应该让未结合的omega进入狂热，但路西法的味道让康斯坦丁冷静思维。  
驱魔人低喃：“康斯坦丁，起码坚持半个小时，你行的……想点儿别的东西。”  
他想到了小时候住的地方，酒气熏天，没有哪一天是干净整洁的。还有雷文斯卡精神病院……安吉拉一定没想过自己也在里面呆了几个月。烟和酒，大麻，冰毒太浮夸了，小屁孩才喜欢呢。睡过的女孩儿…她们长什么样子？能想起模样的只有一个女恶魔。医院，X光片，满是阴影的肺。止咳糖浆，苦的，在加油站抽烟。圣经一共多少页？巴尔萨扎玩儿硬币的技术是怎么练出来的，安吉拉为什么要去当警察？米奈的地下室里肯定有很多好东西，就是舍不得拿出来，真是商人头脑。莱斯利的朋友——别想莱斯利的朋友——是个omega专家，她是omega吗？还是个alpha？——别想omega，也别想莱斯利手上的粉色手环——

“先生，先生！”女孩儿喘着气在男人面前停住，手上抱了一大摞传单，她拿着一只打火机，“你东西掉了。”  
男人在口袋里摸一把，才伸手接过，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”女孩儿从下头抽了一张传单，递过去，“方便的话拿一张？这儿人不多，都不知道要发到什么时候。”  
“兼职？”男人一般没兴趣和旁人攀谈，但这个女孩儿长得很好看，说不定可以有进一步发展。  
女孩儿摇头：“不，志愿活动，您可以看看里头的内容。如果有意向参与的话，里头写着我的号码，别在休息时间打给我就好。”  
男人翻开折页，左页用一整版放了一个白色的O字母，右页写着“omega权益保护协会”，下头是一条一条的故事。  
“不，我没有。”  
男人捏着传单如捏着霉菌滋生的秽物，放回女孩儿手上那一摞里。

事情不大对劲，康斯坦丁可以百分之百的肯定事情不对劲。他没经历过发情期，也知道发情期不会这么难受。不，难受是难受的，但不是这种难受。他的肚子很疼，针扎刀剐一样的疼。开始是酥麻酸痒，正常反应，想要和alpha翻云覆雨，想要什么东西插进去安抚。渐渐就变成了疼痛，从间歇性的钝痛到持续不断的尖锐痛感，康斯坦丁敢保证多垫的两条床单都湿透了，不是分泌出的液体，是冷汗。  
他得想个办法。  
忍着疼摸到手机，康斯坦丁按错好几回，才拨通莱斯利的电话。  
“莱斯，莱斯你在吗？”  
“约翰？你怎么了？你声音一直在抖。”  
康斯坦丁咬着枕头咽下一声呜咽，喘匀和气，才继续说：“莱斯，omega发情…发情期，第一次发情期，会疼吗？”  
“疼？不，不会的，”那头莱斯利好像在关门，“只会想和alpha做爱。”  
“我很疼，”康斯坦丁脸色雪白，嘴唇一点颜色都没有，“莱斯，我真的很疼……这不正常对吗？”  
“慢点儿，约翰，别急，你慢点儿说。”莱斯利说，“你怎么了？哪里很疼？”  
“肚子…可能是子宫，也可能是别的地方，总之——很疼！”康斯坦丁把脸埋在床单里，忍住不要尖叫。  
莱斯利说，“详细一点，我马上接通那个omega专家，记得吗约翰？我跟你说过的，我的朋友。”  
“我记得，开始…开始是很轻的疼，不明显，钝钝的，后来是…是阵痛，越来越尖锐，现在一直一直一直……很疼……”  
“没关系的，你是个坚强的孩子，对不对？你一直很坚强，我已经叫救护车了，十分钟之内会到的，别挂断，好不好？”莱斯利安抚那个十五岁孩子一样安抚着三十五岁的男人，“就十分钟，我一直在这里。”  
被疼痛模糊思维的康斯坦丁一下子回神。不能叫救护车，他不想去医院！那些omega…的鬼魂，还有怨气，他不想成为其中之一！  
“莱斯，别。”康斯坦丁说，“别，没有救护车…不要救护车。我没事。”  
“约翰？”  
莱斯利没能等到回音，康斯坦丁挂断了电话。她很担心，康斯坦丁不是会随便给人电话的人，而且刚才他的声音十分虚弱，或许真的发生了什么事情。

医院里都是鬼魂。  
男人穿过两扇玻璃门，有个穿着白色罩衫的男童趴在玻璃门一侧，静静地看他。男童的一颗眼珠子掉在外面，一边脸都烧焦了，往外渗出黄色的脓水。  
“……今年才九岁。”  
“人生就是这么无常，没有办法。”  
两个护士肩并肩，闲谈着和男人擦肩而过。  
“听说是电线老化。”  
“不是说学校做体检，发现是个omega，他妈妈疯了，才烧死他的吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
男人看到趴在玻璃门上的男童对他腼腆一笑，撕裂的嘴角里露出两颗小小的牙齿，然后男童跟在两个护士后面，留下一串焦黑的脚印。

莱斯利许诺的救护车来了，停在楼下，但他们没能抵达目的地。不知怎的，这些医护人员一致头昏脑涨，以为自己要救治的是另一幢楼的一个老人，结果从里头抬出一个瓦斯中毒的学生。最开始跑进康斯坦丁居住的那栋楼的护工始终没出来，也没人记得他一般，救护车风一样的来，风一样的走。护工摇摇晃晃地踩着几百年没打扫过的楼梯，两眼无神，一路上去。路西法没离开，正是他操控着这个护工来这儿，又把那些人弄到别处。  
护工走到康斯坦丁家门前，伸出右手，开始用手心摩擦门框上方，他擦的很用力，没几下就被上头破损的地方磨出血，血填在刻出的符文里，很快那几行明显新增的小字就被糊住。护工又用另一只手擦另一边，似乎磨损见骨的不是长在他自己身上的肢体。  
“圣洁的法术也要圣洁的环境才行啦，小康斯坦丁真是粗心大意。”路西法打量两眼，符文基本都被遮盖起，法术的效力应该已经大打折扣，困不住他。护工拖着两只鲜血直流的手掌，摇摇晃晃地走回去，在路上引起一阵骚动。  
“knock knock，johnny boy，不问问谁在外边儿吗？”  
路西法转动门把手，一开门就后退一大步，把门严丝合缝地关上。  
他在外头只闻到了非常细微的omega香气，混在楼道奇怪的味道里，平常人可能根本注意不到。门一打开，里头的香气有如实体直接撞在脸上。  
“哦…哦哦哦哦。”路西法蘸着还没干的鲜血，在康斯坦丁家门上画了个法阵，“小宝贝儿，要是我不在，你麻烦可就大啦……”  
他整整衣服，把指头上的血在墙皮上擦干净，挺着胸膛再次打开门进去，脸上带着典型的alpha示好型微笑，这点他自己可不知道。  
门里门外是两重天地，看来凝胶作用显著。康斯坦丁现下正缩在床上，用力按住肚子，以期能够稍微减轻疼痛程度。他全身都湿透了，一半是因为痛苦，另一半则是从小洞里分泌出的液体。路西法挺意外的，他以为康斯坦丁会扑上来呢，一般发情期的omega不都是这样儿吗？  
“宝贝儿，你怎么啦，好像很痛的样子呀。”路西法穿过客厅，窗下的一排桶装圣水翻涌沸腾，塑料桶都被烤变形。康斯坦丁有气无力地睁眼，稍稍瞧他一下，又闭上，他连睁眼的力气都没有，全部心神都拿来和痛苦对抗。路西法绕着床走了两圈，最后停在床头。发情期omega气味对alpha来说是致命的诱惑，鲜少有人能够抗拒，尽管路西法不是人，要抵挡住康斯坦丁的诱惑依然是件困难之事。康斯坦丁闻起来很好，或者说，太好了，无与伦比的棒。  
“你现在得爬起来，坐在我的膝盖上，抱着我的脖子要我跟你亲热。”路西法替康斯坦丁把汗湿的头发捋到上头，拿毛巾擦干净脸，康斯坦丁脸上爬满了冷汗和眼泪，“怎么这么冷淡呢？这样不好。”  
他挽起袖子，抚摸康斯坦丁按在腹部的手，“你在忍耐什么呀，没用的，就跟你做那些事一样，他们都听不见，也看不见，干嘛还继续呢，别做无用功了，来我这儿，johnny boy，过来我这里。”  
康斯坦丁没用动弹，路西法收回手，康斯坦丁的两手就慢慢滑落，他这才发现omega已经昏死过去。  
路西法嗔目结舌，“这不对，johnny boy，别装啦，快点儿起来，到我膝盖上来。”  
康斯坦丁不但没有动弹，反而连呼吸都渐渐微弱，他脸上本来就没几分血色，这样一看简直像没上色的画，惨白得可怕。路西法猛地俯身，紧贴着康斯坦丁的脸颊，稍有一丝意识的驱魔人就不会让他做出这个动作。康斯坦丁一动不动，路西法啪啪打了他两下，指印在侧脸好久才消掉，路西法终于相信他是真的昏过去了。  
“好吧，性冷淡的omega，”路西法把康斯坦丁放平，在他胸腹上摆那几根按摩棒，“真少见。”  
摆到小腹，康斯坦丁一直按着的地方，路西法想起来什么一样，手掌覆在上头停留一会儿，也许是在检查里头的器官。分叉的舌尖在嘴唇上弹跳，打起节拍。片刻，路西法脸上居然带着点儿懊悔。  
“仅此一次，我承认自己做的不大对头。”路西法自言自语，“谁想到会这样呢，我也一直以为他是个beta来着。”

男人讨厌医院，医院是负面情绪的集合，偶有快乐，也夹着猜忌和欺诈。  
带omega来做产检的alpha，谁知道他会不会和别人上床呢？alpha只会用下半身思考。那个幸福的omega知不知道他的生活可能即将面临崩塌？一个结合过的omega，带着孩子，想想都是教科书级的悲剧。那个alpha手上还带着手环，omega权益保护协会的手环，他戴这个做什么？跟别人表示自己是个善人？恶心。  
“康斯坦丁先生？”  
男人点头。  
“您的检查结果，莱斯利医生现在走不开，她让我跟你说，一切正常。”  
“谢谢。”  
男人含了一支烟，大步走过走廊，在电梯门口与那对伴侣相遇。Alpha稍微制止他一下，男人没有理会，只是心中嘲讽地想：哦，要是我有气味，你大概会扑上来，不管大着肚子的伴侣吧？虚伪。

如有热流涌入身体，带着柔软的能量。康斯坦丁渐渐回神，他的肚子还是疼着，不过好多了，只是偶尔一下抽疼。被人从背后抱住，对方也赤裸身子，很烫，很暖和。手臂搭在自己身上，古怪的纹路沿着血肉生长，因失力而模糊的视线里，有种和自己的血肉也融为一体的感觉。  
“……lu？”康斯坦丁发声，后头的魔王在他颈子上轻轻啃咬一口，算做回答。  
Alpha的气味环绕着他，如雪山或高处的空气，现在更加清晰，是冷而辛辣的味道，很奇怪，却很好闻。路西法搭在他身上的手在小腹处虚悬，手腕的纹路末端熔岩一样暗暗流淌火焰的颜色，这大概就是温暖的来源。  
“你是个omega。”  
魔王从未如此不带刺的发话，康斯坦丁不大习惯，他盯着墙上剥落的粉皮，说：“我还以为你知道呢。”  
“噢，我不是无所不知的。”路西法力道适中地揉捏他的小腹，“不过我无所不能。”  
“既然你非无所不知，也就不会无所不能。”康斯坦丁反驳。  
魔王在他身后吃吃笑着，灼热的吐息喷在脊背上头，“你有力气和我争辩了。”  
“后悔了？”  
“当然不，”路西法坐起身子，“——还疼吗？你得洗澡，黏糊糊的对身体不好。”  
康斯坦丁半天没说出话来。  
太可怕了。  
路西法的语气和表情，简直太可怕了。  
他从来不知道alpha的示好式表情与语气跟地狱之主结合起来，能产生堪比耶稣裹尸布还巨大的威力。  
不过最后他还是同意去洗澡，注意力不用集中在疼痛的器官上之后，他就开始感知自己身下的床单是如何潮湿。路西法可能是想抱着他去浴室，在康斯坦丁的坚持和不配合下，路西法只得扶着基本没力气站立的康斯坦丁走过去。  
水很暖，泡了十几分钟也没变凉，应该是路西法施了法术。康斯坦丁顺手把浴缸边缘的小鸭子丢进来，看着路西法把床单换好。  
“我以为你们地狱有什么…古怪的法子，免换洗床单之类的。”  
“我们的地狱。”  
“对，你们的地狱。”  
“不，”路西法说，“我们的，地狱。”  
“操，”康斯坦丁说，“别在那儿得寸进尺，我跟你不是一路人。”  
“你跟谁都不是，”路西法说，“待着别动，我给你拿浴巾。”  
“你他妈的是脑子被门挤了？”康斯坦丁说，“lu，装纯良不好玩儿，你什么脾气，我们两个都清楚，别在我面前做样子。”  
路西法把他从浴缸里拉出来，悉心擦干身上的水珠。  
“别这么说，”魔王扶着他，重新回到卧室，新换的床单不是康斯坦丁家的，不知道路西法是从哪儿弄来的，“这才第一次，十分钟之后会有第二次，你还是攒点儿力气，留着那时候咬嘴唇好了。——别，别当真，我只是说说。”  
被安置在新床单上的康斯坦丁开始认真考虑，自己拿路西法羽翼上最漂亮的一根羽毛换来的法术，是不是附带智商降低或者人格转换的功效。  
十分钟里康斯坦丁喝了两瓶营养液补充体能，路西法把睡衣脱了——他从康斯坦丁衣橱里找出来一件，穿着小了一圈，看上去怪可怜的——重新用臂膀禁锢住omega。他的气味有意无意地扩张领地，把康斯坦丁紧紧包起来。第二波疼痛来的更快，更迅速，也更好接受。路西法一直在按摩他的小腹，不时在他耳边颈侧轻轻亲吻，康斯坦丁没试着反抗，反抗这个念头让他疼的更厉害。他靠在路西法怀中，一点羞愧都没有。  
“唯独这事儿我没办法，johnny boy，我乐意让你疼但不高兴你这么疼，”路西法在他耳边说，“嘘……没事的，你的alpha在这儿呢，你知道自己是什么味道吗？”  
“…跟我说…跟我说说。”康斯坦丁闭上眼睛，他得转移一下注意力…  
“天上那儿啦…伊甸园里头，连勾引人犯罪的果子都投入人间，赐予你们，唯有那种没有，一种，”路西法不时夹着几个以诺单词，“开小白花的灌木，有刺，很多刺。那刺连天使的手都能扎破，跟你一样，带着刺，我等了很久，才等到它长果子，红红的小果子，又酸又涩，回味很甜。你是那些花，闻着很苦，可离开了，又觉着甜。”  
“真…抽象。”  
“别出声，你已经很累了。”路西法展开自己的羽翼，丰满健壮的纯黑色翅膀，左翼缺了一根长长的羽毛，是被康斯坦丁骗走的。  
“我还以为…你以后都没脸把翅膀露出来了。”  
路西法的一边羽翼耷拉到床下，另一边笼着康斯坦丁，“哦这不一样，你是我的omega。”  
“我们俩没结合，也不会结合。”  
“这是我的错，我承认，”路西法说，“我治好了你的肺癌，好像也把你的omega技能重启了，可你的器官从来没用过，已经——退化萎缩啦，得做好久的复健哪。所以你现在这么疼，要是现在跟你结合，可以直接把你的灵魂带回地狱，这倒是不错。”  
“我不会去做复健的。”  
“可不是你说不做就能不做，”路西法让他更加舒适地靠着自己，“先睡吧，睡过去会好一些。”  
康斯坦丁在路西法的气味和翅膀的包裹之下，静静地睡着了，虽然不时因为疼痛抽搐一下，终究是没有惊醒。堕落的黑羽触感很好……康斯坦丁甚至偷偷握着几片羽毛，这让他很安心。

康斯坦丁不知道自己睡了多久，不过他起来时，发情期已经过去了，只留下隐隐作痛的小腹和腿间一片黏腻。路西法不在，他手里还握着几片羽毛，仔细看来齐根剪断。他的omega套装和气味凝胶都失踪了，旧床单也不见了，取而代之的是柜子里一整排崭新的纯棉床具。驱魔人随手从床头柜上拿过纸巾盒子，抽了很多擦拭股间，路西法没动他，就抱着他过了一个发情期，这简直就是拿着高音喇叭喊事态严重。  
驱魔人思索，路西法是个alpha，而自己是个omega，alpha会对omega产生一种天生的保护欲，不过这条适用于魔鬼吗？如果适用，说不定自己能用omega身份做更多事情……  
他艰难抬腿下床，踩进拖鞋里（也是崭新的），准备来两口小酒，刚走两步就瞧见自己的圣水储备惨不忍睹。所有的水桶都变形成坨状，里头的圣水明显被污浊了，还有悬浮物。  
“操你儿子，”康斯坦丁骂起来，转念一想路西法只有一个儿子，且长相奇葩，又默默加了句，“操你儿子一辈子都没出息。”  
因为圣水储备全部清零，康斯坦丁格外没有安全感。原本打算喝完小酒，拿喷剂处理下屋子，叫个外卖吃完再睡一会儿。现在没办法，只能提前出门，去补充圣水，顺便拿路西法的羽毛去跟米奈交换收藏，他看中了一个油灯，据说是亚伯拉罕带着儿子以撒牺牲路上所持，可以照出一切法术符咒的弱点。  
出门时康斯坦丁又痛骂路西法一顿，因为门上的血迹，还有从他家门前一路滴答到外头的痕迹，要是引来条子——引来条子也没什么，他可是认识条子的人。走在路上能感觉到明显不同，alpha对他的态度变了。原先他们都不喜欢这个闻起来是beta，又个子高挑有点儿威胁的男人，现在一个两个都对他傻笑。自己的味道有那么好闻吗？路西法说的八成是假的，可能自己闻起来就是烟丝，还有酒精，这两样没有几个alpha不喜欢。

康斯坦丁没有先去米奈那儿，他拐去药店买了一支强效喷剂，在角落里把全身都喷个遍，减少不必要的麻烦。现在那些alpha不会一直盯着他了，好像康斯坦丁就是个beta，没有气味，稀松平常。不过这招在酒吧里没用，混血种的感官比人类敏锐，他们能闻出柠檬香味盖住的omega气味儿。两个缠在一起拥吻抚摸的混血种就因此分开，其中之一看向康斯坦丁，舔着嘴角。驱魔人裹紧衣服，加快步速，终于在几个忍耐力略差的alpha对他动手动脚前走到米奈的办公室。——办公室，这么说挺有意思。  
米奈是个商人，注定了他以利为生。康斯坦丁每回来都能撞见他和不同的人谈话，内容无非涉及金钱与地皮，偶尔来点儿黑市勾当。自己干的也差不多，不同的是他向来坚持以物易物，从不把现钞和银行账户留给别人。做他们这行的就得有点儿警觉心。  
不过这次有些不一样。  
康斯坦丁看到了本该灰飞烟灭的混血恶魔，巴尔萨扎穿着条纹西装，头发还是一丝不苟地梳着，手上的硬币换了一枚，八角形，上头有个希腊妆扮的女人侧脸。  
巴尔萨扎也是alpha。  
康斯坦丁想起来了。在场的三个人——两个人和一个混血恶魔——里面，米奈是beta，他在性别方面都不偏不倚。巴尔萨扎是alpha，而康斯坦丁是个omega。这事实让驱魔人莫名不适，打心底里生出一股照着巴尔萨扎脸上狠狠揍两拳的冲动。他敢拿手头的两支羽毛打赌，巴尔萨扎绝对不会还手。  
“不用在意我。”康斯坦丁干巴巴地对着米奈说了一句，径自坐在墙沿的沙发上，完全无视巴尔萨扎的存在。但他的存在对于巴尔萨扎是不可无视的，之后两个老奸巨猾的商人互相试探对方底线，无情切割利润的交锋中，巴尔萨扎一直把眼珠子往康斯坦丁坐的位置轮。米奈得了不少好处，康斯坦丁想，自己可以趁机多要些东西，比如毒死过埃及艳后的那条蛇的一毫升毒液。那是强效麻醉剂，对付力量越强的东西，效力就越大。  
“嗨，巴尔。”米奈与巴尔萨扎的交谈告一段落，后者拾起椅背上的大衣，搭在臂弯。康斯坦丁翻过一页晨报，头也不抬地跟混血种问好，“不来跟我说句话嘛，大家都是老朋友了。”  
“我当然愿意，”巴尔萨扎踱着步子，站在康斯坦丁面前，故作惊讶，“这是什么味道？johnny，你跟omega搞上了？”  
“难道你搞不到一个omega？”康斯坦丁从娱乐版抬头，“真纯情。”  
“也说不定我眼前就有一个，”巴尔萨扎自然不甘落入下风，“你是个——”  
“omega。”康斯坦丁愉快承认，“我就是个omega，不过很可惜，一个omega也能搞上omega而你不能。”合上晨报，他站起来，嘴唇紧贴着巴尔萨扎的耳朵，“觉得我更加吮指回味了吗，巴尔？暖气开的真足，我有点儿热……你呢？”  
驱魔人扯松领带，露出一段锁骨，omega的气味从衣物束缚中挣脱，巴尔萨扎能闻到……  
“猜猜怎么着？我刚过完一个发情期。”康斯坦丁小声说，“跟一个alpha，你的熟人…或者说熟人的爸爸，猜到谁了，对吗？你一定特别恨我，重塑这张脸花了多长时间巴尔？跟你一样看重自己脸皮的alpha不多。要是早点儿告诉你我是个omega就好了，起码你在煎熬的时候还能在心里操我两回泄愤，我不介意的，反正又你又干不出实质性内容。”说这句时他还格外下流又怜悯地扫视巴尔萨扎的裤裆，好像那玩意儿已经被宣告无用了。  
巴尔萨扎还是太嫩，他惯常在商界使用的手法完全不能套在康斯坦丁身上。康斯坦丁太他妈的无耻了，一个人类怎能如此无耻？每一句话都带着毒液，反手拨回去的球最后居然更狠地打在自己胃部。  
“可他没跟你结合，这是几个意思？”巴尔萨扎说，“他不稀罕你，一个三十五岁的omega，你那张小脸蛋比不上年轻的，下回发情期你找谁？”  
“当然不找你，”康斯坦丁和他鼻尖对鼻尖，“我怕你扛不住。”  
“尽管来试试。”  
“免了，”康斯坦丁伸手，替他把西装领子整平，“别冒险，对不对？为了你的好…你喜欢年轻的？嗯…反正你有钱，就算别的方面不行，有些omega也乐意跟你一块。世态炎凉啊。”说完他推开巴尔萨扎，坐到了米奈对面。他手上多了一个钱夹，是借帮巴尔萨扎整衣领之机顺来的，里头有支票簿子，他可以随便写数额。不然呢？康斯坦丁从来不做无用功。  
待到巴尔萨扎离去，米奈才笑出声。他刚才在桌子这边可是把事情看得一清二楚。康斯坦丁顺手分了半本空白支票给米奈，说：“我现在有点儿享受做omega了。”  
“哦？”米奈倒了两杯酒，示意康斯坦丁自取，“我以为你讨厌omega。”  
“确实讨厌，”康斯坦丁说，“不过益处更多。”他把玩着巴尔萨扎的钱夹，“你是个beta，闻不到气味，不过你可以想象。”  
“说来听听。”  
“我喷了气味消除剂，最强效的，在人类alpha的感官里我就是个beta，穿着娘炮的甜柠檬香水。但是在巴尔萨扎，还有外头那些杂种感官里，我还是个移动的诱饵。”康斯坦丁把住杯沿，“我拿他东西的时候，他一点儿反应都没有。”  
“你来就是为了告诉我，你开始享受当万人迷的感觉？”  
“不，”康斯坦丁说，“如果善加利用，我就是他们崭新的王。”  
“想法特别，”米奈笑着摇头，“不过会是你做的出来的事情。说吧，这回又想来要什么东西？”  
康斯坦丁伸出另一只手，“猜猜我拳头里握着什么？猜中了我就只要一样儿。”  
“犹大的指骨？”  
驱魔人摊平手掌，里头两支光滑油亮的黑羽在灯光下烁起点点火色光芒。  
米奈张大嘴，趴在桌子上看了好一会儿，“现在我信你说的了，你是他们崭新的王。”  
康斯坦丁摇头，抓住杯子一口喝干里面琥珀色液体，“不，还要一些时间。”

如愿拿到亚伯拉罕的油灯，还有一串盐柱剥离的碎片打磨而成的项链，康斯坦丁满载而归。为了不引起酒吧骚动，米奈让他从小门离开。握着自己的收获，康斯坦丁踌躇满志地在街边等计程车，结果撞见了浓妆艳抹的安吉拉。  
“约翰？”安吉拉倚着路灯杆子，“你在这儿干什么？走开。”  
“一周不见你竟然这么冷淡。”康斯坦丁摊手，“你在这儿又干什么？等等…你闻上去是个omega，你不是beta么？”  
“我是。”女警官翻白眼道，“我在卧底，让开点儿，你挡着观察视线了。”  
康斯坦丁顺着看过去，巷子隐蔽处停了一辆大众，普通的银白车漆，里头没亮灯，因此看不清有没有人。  
“开膛手？”康斯坦丁玩笑道，“你的工作可真危险。”  
“为了民众的安全，”安吉拉说，“不能让你们的税白缴。”  
康斯坦丁到底没说出“我逃税至今”这句话，他走远几步，到了街道那边，没让女警官离开自己视线。一个长得很好看的beta女性给自己喷上omega气味剂来当诱饵绝对不是好主意，alpha没那么理智，会在街边找流莺的更没有。政府总是宣传alpha是无害的，他们天生强健的臂弯是为了保护一个omega，不是为了捏碎别人的脖子，但事故总会发生……尤其是一个处在发情期的alpha。  
安吉拉是个beta，注定了她闻不到alpha的味道，也感受不到alpha的威压。至于坐在大众里的有没有alpha，康斯坦丁不知道，他做了最坏打算。贴墙站好，把今天的战利品放进口袋，康斯坦丁翻出了指虎，它打人类的时候也很疼。从巷子里走过来的alpha味道粗糙，他正朝安吉拉快步走去，康斯坦丁看到安吉拉的手在超短裙下沿按住大腿，应该有枪。  
但是那个alpha没有和安吉拉搭话。他径直擦过安吉拉，撞得女警官歪斜身子，险些摔倒。大众车门打开了，两个人互相拥抱交缠，一个按住另一个，在车盖上亲吻，实际是被按住的那位正在警觉地瞧着alpha的方向。  
康斯坦丁一瞬间明白了什么。  
——操，他也是个omega。  
Omega喷剂等同香水，会随着时间流逝渐渐挥发，一个味道逐步变淡的omega和一个气味稳定的omega之间，alpha的本能会挑选后者。康斯坦丁期望现在有辆计程车唰地停下来，把他带回家，或者直接撞飞横穿马路的alpha。他以后再也不要担心别人，再也不要想着做好事了，每回他一想到做点儿什么好的，就会出大问题。可问题在于……  
为什么这个alpha能闻到他？  
也许这位alpha的眼珠子就是答案。血红色的瞳孔，他是个杂种恶魔。  
“大概这就能解释为什么我在这里。”康斯坦丁自言自语，“试试谁才是被干翻的那个，小杂种。”

Alpha起初想示好，他笨拙地和康斯坦丁搭讪，但目露凶光。  
腰侧别着榔头，口袋里有一卷鱼线，他是开车来的，也许在途中加过油。他的车里应该还有别的“工具”，比如一台便携圆锯，一柄斧头，一把工兵铲。哦，不可或缺的编织袋，塑胶手套，静电胶布。作为一个alpha，他的味道太糟糕了。  
康斯坦丁摆出一副完美的omega架势，矜持里带些脆弱，“先生，能借个火儿吗？”  
Alpha很高兴这个omega自动咬钩，他说：“要来跟烟吗？我有好料。”  
康斯坦丁在心里翻个白眼，好料…无非是街头巷尾都能搞到的东西，他阴毛没长齐之前就尝遍了，还能打出不同的评分。  
“好呀，”与内心想法相反，康斯坦丁甜滋滋地，像个真正的omega一样说，“我真是怕极了，从来没有这么晚出来过，遇到您真是我的幸运。”  
Alpha在他身后露出毛骨悚然的笑容。“哦…当然，我会送你回家。”  
康斯坦丁数着步数，两人很快到了路灯光芒笼罩不到的地方。还在安吉拉的射程内，她总是知道往那儿射击。  
“不如，我送你回家？”康斯坦丁转身，吹响口哨，“榔头？我更欣赏扳手，看起来不奇怪，杀伤力也比较大。”他一拳招呼在alpha脸上，打碎了混血恶魔的壳子，底下是青灰色的肌肉，正在狂暴地抽动。他被惹怒了。  
“安吉拉快点儿……”摆脱壳子的恶魔身上alpha气息更浓，康斯坦丁分心想着路西法如果不被拘束在人肉皮囊中会是怎样。也许他的光辉会在一秒之内夷平整个洛杉矶，前任大天使……堕天之后还保留光辉可是踩一万年狗屎才能有的好运气。  
Alpha的气味开始对他产生作用，康斯坦丁开始提不起手，alpha高举着榔头，眼见就要砸到自己脑壳上了。  
“安吉拉！”  
安吉拉总是知道往哪儿瞄准。康斯坦丁一直觉着，就因为一个警察瞄得太准，把毒贩和强盗打死，就给她个停职处分，既不道德，也不理智。现在他知道啦，安吉拉活该吃这么个处分，没人跟他说过安吉拉总是一枪爆头。  
确认目标死亡，原先在大众车里的两个人开始打电话到警局，让他们来人处理。安吉拉不知道从哪儿拿出一条手帕，“你还好吗？”  
康斯坦丁闭着眼，脸上都是脑浆和血，鬓角还粘着一块儿碎骨。  
“先定义下‘好’，beta女士。”  
安吉拉耸肩，胡乱帮他擦几下，好让他能睁着眼睛走出去。“是你先打乱了我们的计划，omega先生。”  
——所以是我的错咯？康斯坦丁忿忿地想，果然不该做好事。

因为参与其中，康斯坦丁也被带回警局录口供，看在安吉拉的份上（或者说看在他满身脑浆的份上），条子没有为难他，简简单单问了几个问题，就放他回家。  
“你是个omega。”还是那个上司，上回吊着左胳膊，这回吊着右胳膊，看来下次就是左腿右腿了。  
“啊哈。”  
他深深皱眉，唤来安吉拉。  
“送他回家，然后——然后，明天下午下班之前把检讨书给我，这才第二周。”  
安吉拉举着手，“没问题，我能复制黏贴上回那份吗？”  
“想都别想。”安吉拉的上司用食指指着她，“……你可以用上上上回的。”  
康斯坦丁把手帕捏住，“你经常这么干？”  
“没有。”安吉拉带他往车库走，“最多…两次出警有一次。”  
权衡利弊，驱魔人闭上嘴巴。  
显然安吉拉对他的事情过分好奇了，一路上她都在喋喋不休，大部分内容可以概括为“约翰你是个omega但你从来没跟我说过我以为你是个beta或者alpha”。她的话一次一次提醒着康斯坦丁，自己是个omega，跟她之前用伊莎贝拉提醒自己曾经发生的事情别无二致。  
“我是个omega对这个世界没有任何改变。”康斯坦丁说，“警局楼下的咖啡还是难喝的要死，不会变美味一点。”  
“如果你早说自己是个omega，”安吉拉说，“那我就不会让你去冒险。”  
“活在这个世界上就是一种冒险。”  
“不是让你一个人面对那么多alpha的冒险。”安吉拉侧脸看他，就像看一个白痴，“你是个omega，约翰，omega和女孩儿不是一个含义，你以为我是说，你是个胸大腰细屁股翘的姑娘，一个人走夜路？”  
“我的腰也很细，又细又有劲，想试试么？”  
“闭嘴，我在跟你说真的。”安吉拉说，“今天这个alpha杀了六个没结合的omega，有三个被切的最大一片跟指甲那么大，你就站在那儿，还故意——诱惑他？谢谢你支持警务，不过下回能不能别这么来？”  
“啊，啊，我明白。”康斯坦丁说，“你的意思是，一个性感妞儿走夜路遇到色狼，还能用高跟鞋猛踢他胯下，而我，一个omega，只要对方是个alpha就会完全丧失反抗能力？”  
“我没这么说。”  
“你差不多就是这么个意思。”  
安吉拉敲打方向盘，略带急躁地说：“你让我觉得自己在歧视你。”  
“我知道你没有。”康斯坦丁拍拍她的大腿，“你不会的。”  
两人一路无话，一直到康斯坦丁家楼下。驱魔人俯身对里头的女警官挥手，转身正要走，女警官却摇下车窗。  
“嘿，约翰。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道的吧，今天这件事对我冲击很大。”  
康斯坦丁故意装模作样地想了一会儿。“你说在一个无辜民众面前把杀人狂一枪爆头？还是毁了我的衣服？”  
“得了吧约翰，别装傻。”安吉拉笑起来，她看上去轻松多了，“就好像——”  
“男朋友突然变成了闺蜜。”康斯坦丁屈指敲打车顶，“别放在心上。”

楼道里的声控灯早就坏了，康斯坦丁借着外头路灯的微光，试了两次，才用正确的钥匙打开家门。一眼望过去，客厅还明亮些，卧室黑魆魆一片。脱掉风衣，随手挂在衣架上头，康斯坦丁坐在桌前，打算进行自己未竟的饮酒大业。  
“你们俩现在是闺蜜啦？”  
卧室里头果然有人。康斯坦丁卷起袖子，一手拿着酒杯，一手按在桌子边缘。  
“因为现在我是你的…男朋友？”  
“你居然是男的？不，雄的，公的？”康斯坦丁说，“我不记得邀请过你，lu。”  
卧室壁灯应声而亮，路西法穿着家居服，坐在他的床上，手捧一本《哥林多前书》，不时闲适地翻过一页。  
“我认为我有权力随意进入我的omega，”路西法说，“的家。”  
康斯坦丁被话语里头的下流含义弄得怪不开心，又有些高兴。  
“作为房主我也有权力处置非法侵入的人。”康斯坦丁把油灯和盐柱项链丢在桌上，走进卧室。  
“关门，”路西法指了指，“我帮你把拉门换了，磨砂玻璃更有神秘感，不客气。”  
“我没打算谢你。”尽管这样说，康斯坦丁还是顺手把拉门关好。上半截是透明玻璃，下半截是磨砂玻璃，坐在床上也只能看到肩膀，余下的部分都被模糊成暧昧的色块。  
“真是嘴硬的omega。”  
“对着别的alpha我嘴巴很软。”  
“是嘛，介意让我试试吗？你可以把我当成别的alpha。”  
“滚下去。”  
“不。”路西法合上书本，直视康斯坦丁。“来，好好说话。”  
“我在好好说，除非你听不懂。”  
路西法的样子十分居家。除了爬满全身的图腾，还有虹膜外轮的血色，跟一个等着omega上床睡觉的alpha没有区别。康斯坦丁努力克制自己想要爬上去，把头放在路西法胸口好好睡一觉的冲动。他才不会向路西法屈服。  
“来，”路西法拍打空着的那侧，“羽绒床垫，你会喜欢的。”  
“除非你从上头滚下来。”  
“当然不，”路西法说，“johnny，过来，除非你想跟昨天一样疼。”  
路西法没用他的alpha威压，甚至气味都没增加一丁点儿。他就是用了最简单的威胁……确实奏效了。康斯坦丁僵硬地脱鞋上床，躺在另一边。一旦屈服第一次，就发现很容易屈服第二次。路西法的味道很好…他也很暖，是一个巨大的热源，康斯坦丁想要被抱着，被alpha的气味笼罩着。  
“今天想要折腾什么？”康斯坦丁在路西法又清凉又辛辣的气味里昏昏欲睡，“你能不能稍微快点儿啊？”  
“我以为你喜欢慢点儿呢，”路西法合上《哥林多前书》，仔细用一条皮绳绑好，“你的下次发情期在二十天后。”  
——二十天？  
康斯坦丁琢磨着能不能趁路西法睡着了（如果他睡觉）把书偷过来，一定很值钱。  
“Johnny boy，二十天哟。”  
“我会提前做好准备的，比如找个器大活好的alpha。”  
康斯坦丁如此反驳，但他心里很害怕。  
间隔只有二十天的发情期…未免太短了。正常的omega发情期不是两个月到半年吗？难道是要给自己补上十几年错过的次数？  
“如果你能找到就好啦，”路西法说，“下回你会更疼。”  
“那可未必。”  
“真的，不信你可以试试。”  
康斯坦丁的手指神经质地蜷曲又伸直，他知道路西法说的是真的。Omega的发情期也是适应周期，他们会从第一次开始，慢慢适应、调整，康斯坦丁没有这个过程，等于是拉一个十几年没有运动过的人去跑马拉松，还要用一百米赛跑的速度。  
“……我会去预约手术。”康斯坦丁像说给自己听，“二十天足够了。”  
按照常理，他这句话还没说完就会被路西法逼着把吐出来那半截吃下去，可今天路西法居然笑眯眯地，关上壁灯，拉上被子。  
“别跟我说你要和我一起睡。”  
“你不喜欢？那换个说法，你要和我一起睡。”

手术就是手术，大家都知道，又假装不知道的手术。  
科技在进步啊，切除omega器官跟切除扁桃体比起来，只是康复时间长短的问题。康斯坦丁循着莱斯利的指引，终于找到了她朋友的私人诊所。  
或者说私人医院，嗯，这规模还是叫医院恰当点儿。  
显然莱斯利的朋友很有钱，不然也不能在如此山明水秀之处买一块儿地皮盖这么大一间医院。墙体不是粉色而是米色，谢天谢地，康斯坦丁恨死粉色了。  
莱斯利已经事先联系过这位叫做艾琳的医生，有个可爱的omega护士带着康斯坦丁上楼，直奔艾琳的诊室。  
“有什么事情可以找我，”omega护士说，“先生，你可真好闻。”  
她没问为什么自己身边没有alpha，这里的所有医护人员都显得训练有素，从不过问多余的事情。那些接受治疗的omega也都一副快活模样，跟其他医院的状况大相径庭。整个医院都飘着一种混杂的omega味道——是甜的，无论omega个体是什么味道，混杂起来都偏向于甜味。也有alpha，男性alpha无一例外地和所有的omega保持一定距离。  
“就算你是莱斯的朋友，我也不会同意给你做手术的。”艾琳坐在窗边，她是个omega，身上有很淡的alpha气味，也许昨天刚和自己的伴侣亲热过。  
“我的社保没有任何问题。”  
“这不是社保的问题。”艾琳拿着一支圆珠笔，在手上转来转去，“莱斯说你刚过完第一次发情期。”  
“没错。”  
“抱歉…但是，真的不行。”艾琳歉疚道，“我们只给没经历过发情期的omega做手术，alpha也一样。”  
——还有想要变成beta的alpha？  
“技术难题还是单纯的，法律方面？”康斯坦丁知道有些州通过了法律，禁止医生为omega做切除手术。  
“双方面，”艾琳没回答，回答的是冲进门的一个女性alpha，“经过发情期你的身体不一样了，手术很容易出事故。”  
“我可以签署保证书，出了事故自己负责。”而且路西法不会让他出事故的，路西法要先保证自己能把这个美味的灵魂攥在手心。  
女性alpha亲亲艾琳侧脸，不耐烦地对康斯坦丁说：“要是你是beta，我现在就叫保安把你踢出去。”  
艾琳笑着解释：“别介意，她只是脾气比较差。”  
“看得出来。”康斯坦丁回答。“你们俩，是一对儿？”  
“合法结合的伴侣，”艾琳的伴侣抬头挺胸，看上去她比艾琳更有女人味儿，“我得去看看那个三胞胎的omega，他预产期就是这几天，紧张的厉害。”  
艾琳的伴侣似乎就是为了过来炫耀自己的伴侣，不管对方是alpha，beta，还是一个看上去颇为英俊的omega。  
“抱歉，alpha本能，你也知道的。”艾琳站起来，“康斯坦丁先生，真的没法为你安排手术，太危险了。”  
“好吧。”康斯坦丁说，“我能做个…检查么。莱斯大概跟你说过……”  
“发情期疼痛？”  
“是的。”康斯坦丁很感激对方没说出子宫疼痛这样的话。  
“少见，不过不是没有先例。”艾琳推开门，里头有台仪器，“正好，我的强项。”

康斯坦丁年小时，omega若想检查身体内部，就得用些邪恶的小玩意儿，现在一台仪器就够了。艾琳右手握着扶手，将仪器的探头在他肚子上方左右移动，另一只手按在键盘上。  
“真不敢相信你的器官发育得这么好……”艾琳放大图像，“莱斯跟我说你从十五岁就停止发育了，上个月去检查才发现自己快到发情期。”  
“呃…是的，奇迹，我猜…？”  
艾琳把探头下压，贴住他的皮肤，“我不相信奇迹的，要理性。”  
“既然没有问题就不该疼。”  
“发育好不等于没问题。啊，这儿。”艾琳戴上眼镜，“你以前从来没和alpha性交过？”  
“没有。”  
“也没有自慰过？”  
“你说的自慰是——”  
“不是射在墙上，男士。”艾琳说，“你是不是从来没使用过你的omega…器官？”  
“我是个性取向正常的男人。”  
“你忘了说你是个omega男人，一个性取向正常的omega男人的意思就是……”艾琳叹气，“omega男孩儿啊，永远都是这样。你可以起来了。”她把探头抬高，好让康斯坦丁从床上起来。康斯坦丁坐在侧边，假装冷静地扣扣子。  
“你是不是也没通读过omega青春期指导手册？”  
“那是啥玩意儿。”  
艾琳把厚厚一本口袋书放在康斯坦丁膝盖上，“好好读一遍，老男孩儿。”  
这本比套装里附送的厚多了，康斯坦丁收在风衣口袋里，放在原先圣经的位置。艾琳一边摘眼镜，一边抱怨。“你们这些omega男孩儿真是从来不知道照顾自己，发情期比你们想的危险多了，alpha不一定能杀死你，发情期能。”  
“我没有alpha。”康斯坦丁坚持道，“而且我这个年龄，很难再找到alpha了。”  
“你身上有alpha的气味，”艾琳在仪器上按下几个按钮，搁在桌上的打印机吐出几张彩色图片，“三十五岁？一般一般，要知道omega是受上天眷顾的生物。”  
“我完全没有感觉到。”  
艾琳对齐纸张边线，装订好，在上头粘了一张卡片。  
“以后可以直接过来。”  
“因为我是莱斯的朋友？”康斯坦丁接过，对折一下。  
艾琳摇头，“不，因为你是个很好的研究材料。”  
艾琳给了他一份病历表，卡片，手册，还有一本自己的论文集。  
“康斯坦丁，我知道你无利不起早。”艾琳的指头在锁骨处拨弄一条链子，康斯坦丁越过她的肩膀，从身后的镜子里看到延长链末端是一只凯尔特三角，“我也是的。”她补充说，“你可以看看我的论文。”  
“比起驱魔人你更喜欢做一个医学专家。”  
艾琳摇头，“我更喜欢正常人类生活。”  
“我会看的。”  
“对，你会的。”艾琳说，“记得我说的吗？omega是上天眷顾的生物。”  
“看看你的论文能不能说服我了。”康斯坦丁夹着书本，头也没回。

回程路上康斯坦丁随手翻了几章，比起论文集更像是散文集。艾琳确实是个狂热的“omega最优”信徒，她坚持认为omega比其他两性更为优秀完整。康斯坦丁认为她有些走向极端了。路西法不知何时坐在他身边，巴士上的乘客都没留神。  
“她说的很对呀。”路西法翘着腿，一只手搭在康斯坦丁肩膀上，“omega是受到眷顾的生物。”  
“受到眷顾的意思就是每年六次发情期，一辈子无休无止的生育。”康斯坦丁说。  
路西法弹着舌头，说：“不不不，这是受到眷顾的代价。”  
“别在那儿宣扬你恶心人的价值观了。”  
“我说真的。”路西法摩挲康斯坦丁后颈，那块儿皮肉格外细腻柔软，“你还没发现吗？”  
“发现自己是个omega？”  
“不，发现omega可以统治世界。”路西法叹气，“看看我现在这个样子，多可憎啊，像是饿狗追着一块儿肉骨头，我打心眼里不乐意呀，可有什么办法呢？我是个alpha而你是个omega。”  
“给你自己的控制力找借口。”  
“看看，看看，我现在开始内疚啦，因为你不开心。”  
“哦……那我现在让你跳下巴士你会不会跳下去？”  
“不会，”路西法说，“这点儿自控力我还是有的。”  
“…omega，受眷顾？什么意思。”既然不能让路西法跳下车子，康斯坦丁决心用自己的omega能力压榨点儿情报。  
路西法带着血轮的眼睛一直凝固在康斯坦丁身上，他不愿意说，可不得不说。“气味，johnny boy，一点儿气味就够了。”  
“让alpha追着跑？”  
“你的一点儿气味就可以让一个alpha跪在你脚下舔你的小腿！”路西法吼叫起来，巴士上的人竟然没回头看，“埃及艳后，你以为她是凭什么统治那么久的？！”  
“平心而论她统治的也不久。”康斯坦丁现在想的是，路西法会跪下来舔他的脚趾么？  
“omega的一点儿气味，加上一点儿蛊惑的话语，你不单能操控一个alpha，你可以操控一群alpha，一群健壮的士兵，忠心耿耿只为你一个人干活儿。”  
“omega有很多个。”  
“alpha也有很多，他们会选择自己最爱的那个效忠。”路西法凑近康斯坦丁，“如果你控制了一个强大的alpha……”  
“就等于我控制了这个世界。”  
“对。”  
康斯坦丁合上艾琳的文集，转过脸，和路西法面对面。他俩凑得可真近，康斯坦丁忍不住伸出舌头，舔了一下路西法的嘴角。  
“我控制了你，就等于控制了地狱。”康斯坦丁咧嘴笑道，“这主意不赖。”  
有那么一个瞬间，路西法露出气急败坏的表情，然后又被强制压下去，换成温柔可信的嘴脸。  
“omega的本领啊？”康斯坦丁说，“我喜欢。”  
他把书本落在车上，不想带回家。艾琳说的东西他不大喜欢。路西法后仰，倚着座位。  
“Johnny boy，我要跟你说件事。”  
“不想听。”  
“我的发情期要到了。”  
康斯坦丁脚步一顿，差点摔倒。  
路西法得意极了，“是啦是啦，我的发情期间隔有点儿长哪，你要好好准备，不然肯定会被玩儿坏的。”  
“是吗，”康斯坦丁耸肩，“到时候别连omega隔膜都捅不破就好。”  
他得去把艾琳给的病历送到莱斯利那儿，正好这趟巴士经过莱斯利工作的医院。

莱斯利给出的建议很中肯，也很不好玩儿。  
她建议康斯坦丁增加自慰次数——omega的自慰，另外找个尺寸比较可观的alpha。  
“你的omega结膜比其他omega都深，”钢笔指着的地方，康斯坦丁只能看出是一片颜色。莱斯利用通俗的语言解释说，“你的alpha必须…比较长，才能打开omega结膜，完成标记和受孕。”  
“啊，”康斯坦丁应着，“还有呢？”  
“没了，就这么多。”莱斯利说，“不要吃止痛药，只会让你身体更糟糕，越吃越疼。”  
“好。”  
“不准备把你的alpha带过来让我看看？我以为咱们两个的交情到这一步了。”  
“我没有alpha。”  
“你有正在交往的alpha，”莱斯利戏谑道，“艾琳跟我说了，你身上有alpha的味道，她说她能闻出来，是个质量不错的alpha。”  
康斯坦丁几次张嘴，最后只说了一句。  
“不是质量不错，是质量优秀。”  
莱斯利一脸“我都明白”，康斯坦丁只想拔掉说出这句话的舌头。  
现在就开始为他的alpha辩解了？操，他刚才是不是在想，他的alpha？  
外头阴阴湿湿地下起小雨，康斯坦丁躲在屋檐下，静静地想事情。切除omega器官这条路已经走不通了，就算有人愿意给他做手术，他也没法相信。比起死在手术台上，他宁愿扛着omega体质过一辈子。当下之急是解决发情期问题，路西法告诉他二十天后还有一次，假定他的发情期就是二十天一次，每次持续一天，如此频繁就意味着正规途径能买到的药物不会起太大作用，他可以去黑市弄点儿强效抑制剂，反正也没打算留个后代……  
也许他可以找个alpha。  
这主意从他心底伸出一只小手，轻轻挠了挠喉咙。康斯坦丁不舒服地咳嗽一下，努力挥去找个alpha的念头。他不是那种能安定下来的人，起码不会跟一个alpha……就算他是个beta男性，也没法真的和某位beta女性结成婚姻，过上普通人的生活。  
——也许更大的原因是你作恶多端，别人之所以没和你撕破脸皮是你还有点儿用处。跟你好过的人都死了，不信你自己数一数。  
那只小手在他心口写了一行字，康斯坦丁把脸埋在手里，胡乱擦了几下。他的情绪正变得敏感，稍微一件小事都能让他患得患失。  
没有alpha会愿意和他一块儿过的，他是个骗子，天生的混蛋，而且年纪很大了，长得也不如其他omega那么柔软可爱……  
“别这么想，”他对自己说，“想点儿好的。”  
可是没有好的事情，十几天前他可以飞上天堂，结束作为凡人悲惨的一生，现在呢？现在他要小心翼翼，说不定熬过了omega的一辈子，还是只能掉进地狱里。  
康斯坦丁被快门按动的声音惊扰，终于从自己的小心思里醒过来。曾经遇见过的那个情感月刊的实习记者就在他边上，拍了好多张照片。  
“先生，你是个omega对吗？好像你还没有结合？为什么你在医院门口哭呢？”记者一刻不停地发问，“是和你的alpha有关吗？先生，我是——”  
“和我的alpha没什么关系。”康斯坦丁用拇指擦去眼泪，他居然哭了？狗日的omega体质。不想和记者多有交集，康斯坦丁冒着雨往外走，他本想等雨小一些的。  
记者在后面露出若有所思的表情。  
“嘿……我记得见过他，他上次跟烟草公司的董事在一块儿，那个突然出现的法国佬。”实习记者兴奋地编辑短信，发给主编，“你们肯定不会相信我挖到了多大的新闻……烟草公司董事始乱终弃，omega医院门前暗自落泪，这个标题怎么样…？”  
与此同时，正在康斯坦丁家里搞东搞西的路西法完全不知道将要发生的舆论风暴，他本来也不介意这些事情。现在他被alpha的本能驱使着，努力想给自己的omega营造一个更好的生活环境，尽管他俩还没结合。  
“这时候我就特别讨厌上帝啦。”路西法后退一步，观察挂画是否水平，“为什么天使都是alpha呢？他的脑子果然有点儿问题。”  
最初的天使都是alpha，他们强大有力，是最好的战士。但alpha有弱点，越是强大的alpha越难以控制自己，发情期是通俗的说法，天使们的发情期间隔漫长，鲜少重合，处于发情期的天使会自己跑远一些，不伤害别人。可后来上帝创造的生物越来越多，无一例外的都是alpha，他们的发情期总会重叠，事情更加复杂。路西法就是那时选择堕落的，不知道是他运气太差，在堕天后上帝才创造了互补柔和的omega和中庸的beta，还是因为曾经侍奉神侧的大天使堕落，上帝才创造了其他的性别。  
路西法在没有omega陪伴的情况下度过了无数岁月，玛蒙并非他与omega结合所生，他更像一个…造物，如上帝创造生物，他创造玛蒙。堕天后的无数时日里，路西法坚持不同omega结合，结合会成为他的弱点，但康斯坦丁……  
康斯坦丁是不同的。  
最先是灵魂，那个十五岁的灵魂被拖曳着进入地狱，浑身都是破裂的纹路，明明只要敲打一下就碎了，可他的灵魂粘合着，不肯认输一样在路西法面前闪耀。然后是思想，一个人类比魔鬼还要下流低俗的思想和作风。最后就是他的味道……康斯坦丁那么好闻，和其他omega相比他的味道很淡，可就是这样的淡淡的气味，格外让人想要闻个痛快，不由自主地追逐。  
“如果我不能把他弄到手……那就算了。”地狱之主低语，“我可不会为了一个omega杀掉所有alpha，我只会小小地做个手脚……”  
他的omega从外头进来，开灯开窗，见到他没有半分惊讶，只是脸上露出一丝厌恶。  
“你他妈的怎么还在这儿？地狱被玛蒙接管了，你没地方住？ ”  
路西法伸出四根指头，“我可以付你房租。”  
“滚，我不缺钱。”康斯坦丁看都没看，踢掉皮鞋换成拖鞋，两根手指夹着酒瓶，一边倒酒一边扯领带。  
“四位数哦johnny boy。”路西法再次摇晃自己的手指，“没有小数点，千位是…六怎么样呢？”  
“九。”康斯坦丁仰头灌下半杯果汁啤酒。据说减少酒精摄入可以避免发情期疼痛，他特地买的这种细长瓶的果啤。  
“当然没问题。”路西法心花怒放，“顺便附赠一个小小的…礼物，接下来半年地狱居民都会安安分分地过日子，绝对不出来闹事。”  
驱魔人直接把杯子摔到卧室拉门上，一声脆响之后杯子碎了，门框没事。摔过之后两个人都愣住了，康斯坦丁完全没想到自己会因为这句话有如此大的反应。  
“是担心我砸了你的饭碗？”路西法操控着玻璃碎片移动到废纸篓，又蒸发掉地上残留的酒水。康斯坦丁深吸一口气，说：“跟你没关系。”似乎为了证明自己不是因为omega体质或者有个alpha在旁边才如此失态，他径直走到床边，粗暴地扯着衣服往下脱。  
“嘿，嘿johnny boy停下，停下！”路西法这下真被吓着了，“你这是干什么？”  
“我要睡觉，”康斯坦丁心中的怒火从一小团变成一大团，快要冲破胸膛，它来的毫无理由，“现在，你，滚下去，这是我的床。”  
他抢过枕头，搁在自己脑袋下面，被子拉扯齐胸，努力平静，可怎么都做不到。越是控制自己，越想跳起来做点儿什么出格的事情。比如殴打身边还没有滚到客厅的alpha。  
“操你——操！”康斯坦丁猛地坐起，“滚！！！”他的手在床头柜子上找到一只装饰小花瓶，拿起来就要往路西法脸上砸，路西法敏捷躲过，顺势将他的手臂握在掌心。  
“乖孩子，安静点儿，”路西法用另一只手取走花瓶，不知道移动到哪儿去了，然后包裹着康斯坦丁的拳头，从指头尖儿开始亲吻，一路吻到手腕，“别闹。”见康斯坦丁没有反抗，他便松手，让康斯坦丁的手臂自然落下。  
“荷尔蒙作用，omega体质，”路西法说，“不是你想这么做的，是本能。”  
“你真温柔，”康斯坦丁挥开路西法的手，“本能作用？那你现在想舔我的脚趾吗，alpha陛下？”  
“谢你准许，omega陛下。”路西法慢条斯理地掀开被子，指头顺着康斯坦丁的大腿外侧往下滑，到了脚踝才一把捏住，“你穿太多皮鞋了，脚趾头有点儿变形，真是个小可怜……”  
“而你是个变态。”康斯坦丁冷眼盯着正在舔舐自己脚背的魔鬼，他的表情那是陶醉吗？太可怕。  
路西法在他脚趾上稍微用力啃咬一下，“跟你说过的，你可以控制整个世界……”  
“你说的是omega。”  
“你是个omega。”路西法耐心道，“看，你现在已经能控制我了。”  
“原本的你在心里咆哮吗？告诉自己别相信我这个小婊子的话，因为我骗你不是一两回，可有什么办法呢，alpha本能。”康斯坦丁用被角盖住自己的胯下，他不想让路西法知道自己湿了的事实，不是前面湿了而是…后面。  
“对啦对啦，我正在用alpha本能给自己开脱呢。”显然路西法发现了，他放下康斯坦丁的小腿，左手一张，柜子上的《哥林多前书》就飞到手中，“我一直在看这个。”  
“地狱圣经？”  
“封皮而已。”路西法翻开其中一页，反手给康斯坦丁看，“当我发现这本册子的大小正合适哥林多前书的封套，我都要大赦天下，让地狱里受苦的灵魂飞到天上了。”  
“有病。”康斯坦丁看到那是omega手册的一章节，这个大小也确实是完整版的omega性教育手册口袋书尺寸。  
“上头说你得多使用omega器官，好让身体习惯，不然以后发情期会更疼。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我当然给你买了合适的道具，”路西法保证说，“比你能找到的都好得多……我威胁了两家研发机构，他们效率挺高的，一周内就把样本给我，今天就投入生产了。”  
说话时他脸上满是夸耀，不自觉的alpha式夸耀，对他看中的omega炫耀自己的本事。康斯坦丁唾弃自己，竟然觉着有一丝丝高兴。  
“除此以外，还有——这个。”路西法往后翻手册，“上头说咱们得从现在开始戒烟戒酒，少接触电磁辐射，多吃蔬菜水果，天然的，然后半年之后要小孩儿最好啦。你意下如何？咱们从今天开始…还是再来两天缓冲？”  
“哦。”  
“甜心，哦是什么意思？”  
康斯坦丁咬牙切齿：“我他妈的不喜欢小孩子，我讨厌小孩子，更不可能给你生一个！”  
“那就生两个。”路西法说，“三个也可以，四个五个都无所谓，你要生一支足球队我也很乐意呀。”  
想到自己会被一群婴儿环绕，康斯坦丁就有点儿恶心过头，他看到小柜子上还有个水晶烟灰缸，就拿起来用指头绕着内圈打转。他已经很久没抽过烟了，烟灰缸还是干干净净。  
“宝贝儿，放下，放下好吗？”  
路西法细声哄他，生怕这个烟灰缸成为今天第三次和他亲密接触的器物。  
“我不会用它砸你头的。”康斯坦丁说，“你还想说什么？一次说完。”  
“即使你不乐意，我也想继续跟你说说小孩儿的事情，当然啦选择权在你——”  
烟灰缸把魔鬼的下半句话活生生砸回去，路西法挺翘的鼻子上挨了狠狠一下，现下简直是溃堤一般鼻血横流。  
“可我没说不打你脸呀。”康斯坦丁拍着路西法的侧脸，心情忽然转好许多。

自打昨天晚上被康斯坦丁一烟灰缸打破鼻子，路西法就没出现过，但他很守承诺地往康斯坦丁账户里划了一万美金，比约定的数值还多一块。屋子里属于路西法的气味越来越淡，康斯坦丁的脾气又从好变坏，他甚至在九点钟听到楼下一对儿情侣亲热话别的当口拿了一袋垃圾朝下丢。如路西法保证过的，地狱住民似乎都本分地在自家花园修剪草坪，没有一个出来闹事。康斯坦丁现在就处于一种闲着无聊又不知道该做什么的状态，他盘腿坐在床上，任由电视节目喋喋不休各种八卦，拿着擦拭布清洁十字架熔铸的子弹。  
“…据说有一位实习记者在医院外面拍到了ferre先生的omega同伴，完全没有想到本周都要结束了竟然有这么大的一个爆炸新闻，呃，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得这件事有点古怪，这位ferre先生就很古怪了。”八卦节目里的两个主持人面对面，身后的显示屏上左边一张路西法（当然啦，纯良人类版的lux ferre先生），右边是八卦照片康斯坦丁。  
“what the hell……”康斯坦丁皱眉。  
女主播拿着一沓材料，“这位ferre先生自称是法国人，数月前突然出现，据说他持有…抱歉我忘记了是哪家公司，但是他持有大部分股份也就是说实际上他拥有了这家公司。我们能找到的——观众朋友们请注意，我们的手段绝对合法——资料里显示，他还未结合过。”  
男主播兴奋地口沫四溅，“没错，烟草大亨并未结合，哦看我的手机！这位实习记者跟我爆料了最新的消息，几天之前他们俩曾经并排走在路上，这里有照片！看！”屏幕上出现了路西法搭着康斯坦丁脖子的画面，就是路西法说“别让这个实习生失业”的照片，看起来真像情侣啊。  
女主播咬住指头，“天啊，这两张照片上的omega绝对是一个人！”  
难不成还会是一条狗？康斯坦丁把声音调大，认真看着跟自己有关的八卦节目。  
“亲爱的我觉得你更该注意这个，这个——这两张照片间隔时间不超过一周。”男主播分析道，“我们看这一张，他俩姿势非常亲近，但是第二张呢，omega在医院门口，omega，医院，情绪低落。上帝啊我都不想说出来。”  
“那就别说出来了亲爱的，”女主播作势擦泪，“看来又是一场老套的悲情故事。”  
康斯坦丁啪地关掉电视，看着待机的小红点，直接去拔掉插头。  
“lu，你死定了。”  
媒体的力量是无穷的，不过一个下午，康斯坦丁被始乱终弃的谣言就传遍整个美国。——谁让这个八卦节目收视率最高呢。有些人不知道他是谁，看过也就算了，烟草大亨的八卦和娱乐明星的八卦比起来，还是后者有吸引力。不过光是认识康斯坦丁的人发来的慰问也够受的。米奈一脸高深莫测，莱斯利恨铁不成钢，安吉拉更为过分，说要找机会查一查lux ferre有没有问题。更别提那些有的没的，说不定是幸灾乐祸落井下石，顺便挖点儿情报卖给花边小报的人……  
“我很好，安吉拉我非常好，是的我这几天一直和lu…ferre在一起，对我们就是搞在一块儿了！”康斯坦丁大吼，“没有插入环节但是我俩就是搞在一张床上互相摸遍了下次我会记得拍下来寄给你的再见！”  
“约翰？你没挂电话我就默认你还想和我说点儿什么？”  
“谢谢你的关心，”发泄过后康斯坦丁干巴巴地说，“我挺好的，不想为情自杀。”  
“呃…不错？其实我想说你刚才…omega是不是也有类似PMS的…算了，当我没说。”  
康斯坦丁直接挂断电话。  
Omega的PMS？开什么玩笑。  
……  
……等等，还真有点儿像。

“好吧……一回生二回熟……也不是很大。”康斯坦丁捏着食指粗细的软质硅胶，它是淡绿色的，半透明，软软的。“不是很大不是很大……”  
驱魔人屈起双腿，手指在自己小洞两边按摩，就是不肯插入。他用了很多润滑剂，臀缝中间都湿透了，可这根硅胶棒子就是不肯乖乖进去。手册上说第一次用0号，持续刺激半个小时之后停一个小时，再刺激半个小时，发情期间隔的1/4时间更换00号，再更换000号，充分扩展他的omega甬道，发情期疼痛就会减少。这根硅胶按摩棒是路西法留下的，确实比自己买的好很多，只是……放不进去，再好也白搭。  
康斯坦丁颓败地把按摩棒丢在一边，不愿承认自己的失败。他打心底里抵触这件事，给自己扩张…好像承认自己是个omega已经算做失败，硬撑着不肯让自己好受能让失败来的晚几分钟。他拿按摩棒戳着遥控器，选定八卦节目继续看，还是跟自己有关的新闻。拍照片的实习生已经换了工作，现在穿着一身价格不菲的定制西装，一脸得意地坐在嘉宾席，和两位主持人一道八卦烟草大亨lux ferre的秘密情史。  
“哦哦哦…看来你真不知道自己死后的样子是不是？”康斯坦丁用力按下润滑剂压嘴，挤出最后一点透明液体，“我得跟你说，你死的并不安详。”  
实习生添油加醋，将他仅仅见过两次的康斯坦丁描述成一位可怜巴巴的纯情omega，被lux ferre玩弄了感情。他去医院是找一位熟识的医生，看看能不能拿掉肚子里的孩子。  
“孩子，哈。”  
康斯坦丁张开双腿，先用指头摸索着，再慢慢将按摩棒顶端探入。Omega体质让他的小洞很容易就接纳这种尺寸的玩意儿，忍受过最开始的不适，康斯坦丁已经能渐渐习惯异物在体内的感觉。  
节目似乎有些事故，两位主持人背后的大屏幕突然插入了直播，而他们两个和那位实习生都不知情。男主持人自以为镜头没有拍摄到他，对着边上的工作人员比了个怎么回事的口型。  
“看来我们的直播有更大的爆料——”女主持人圆场道，“不过我可不记得咱们有外景。”  
屏幕上是lux ferre——路西法——穿着标志性的白西装，捧着一束白玫瑰，里头夹杂几朵鲜红的罂粟花。  
“嘿八卦每一天的你们，”路西法挥挥手，绕着法语调调，“你们好呀。”  
康斯坦丁心里骂了一句操蛋，刚才看见路西法出现，他手一抖，把整只按摩棒都捅进去了。有点儿疼。  
女主播和男主播面面相觑，最后还是女主播开口弥补：“嘿ferre先生。”  
路西法站的地方莫名眼熟，“我听说你们有我的大八卦。”  
“呃…ferre先生，舆论自由。”男主播用手掩着嘴，轻轻咳嗽。  
“是的，是呀，舆论自由，我也这么认为。”路西法大张开手，“所以请你们来见证。”  
——那是他家楼下！  
康斯坦丁猛地觉悟，路西法站的地方莫名眼熟是因为那是自己家楼下！路西法又来搞什么鬼？！  
路西法两脚并在一块儿，踮着起起落落，“我的omega就住在这儿，嗯，可能你们觉得他长得不好看或者年纪太大了，不过记住千万别给我听见你们的小心思。”  
谁他妈是路西法的omega？！  
“ferre先生，那只是猜测。”电视直播里的女主播不大舒服地整了下领口的别针。康斯坦丁听到他家楼下有刹车和喇叭声，他都不愿意去想到底有多少人在下面等着抢头条。  
“那就把脑子里的问号全部抹去，”路西法说，“我和我的omega都认为带着花和戒指求婚是无聊的举动，浪费时间和感情，不过你们让我重新考虑了一下……”  
康斯坦丁歪歪扭扭下床，歪歪扭扭随便拿了个东西，艰难地从铁架爬到外阳台。  
“lux——ferre！”他用力将手中的东西投掷到路西法那儿，不求能打中，“别他妈的在下面唧唧歪歪！”  
操，刚挤满了街道的人都在抬头瞧他，而他屁股里夹着一根按摩棒，裤子都没穿好。  
不知道路西法用了什么手段，聚集的记者都散了，他捧着紫色皱纹纸包装的花朵出现在康斯坦丁家客厅，穿着他可笑的衣裳，口袋鼓出一小块儿，康斯坦丁希望那不是钻戒。  
“别在我家楼下唧唧歪歪的意思不是到我家里来唧唧歪歪。”  
“如果我现在到别的地方去，人家会以为我是个无情的alpha。”  
“难道你不是吗？”康斯坦丁问。  
路西法把花束放在长桌上，拣出一支花型最丰满好看的红罂粟轻嗅。  
“想要来点儿爽的你该找果实，”点缀在白玫瑰里的红罂粟看上去像血，渐渐浓郁。  
“或者找你。”  
“我很贵。”  
“我负担得起。”  
二人交锋到此为止，康斯坦丁只想把屁股里的棒子弄出来，那根小玩意儿在他肠道里移动，不时摩擦过omega入口，弄得他一阵一阵的酸麻。路西法若有所思地瞧着他：“难言之隐，哈？”  
康斯坦丁对他比个中指，十分技巧性地躺回床上，不让按摩棒更加深入。  
“我打赌你捅错了地方。”路西法跟过来，“你肯定找不到自己的omega小洞入口。”  
“跟你有什么关系？”康斯坦丁踢掉裤子，他的屁股湿透了，分泌出来的体液黏在大腿内侧，连带着西裤后部都湿了一块儿。他没穿内裤。  
红罂粟落在康斯坦丁胸口，细长的梗子末端切成斜角，还在往外渗着浅绿汁液。  
“也许因为你是我的omega。”隐藏的黑色图腾在皮下翻滚浮现，lux ferre变成路西法。康斯坦丁注意到他的味道变了，更加辛辣…从雪山的高处变成了结冰的火山。  
别脚软千万别脚软…你不是那种omega。驱魔人心中默念，冷静下来，不过是个alpha，不过是个……强大的alpha。  
他想让这个alpha过来，亲吻他的脸颊，把他抱在怀里用气味浸染他。  
“我可以是任何人的omega。”康斯坦丁依旧嘴硬。那根按摩棒已经滑到很深的地方，好处是不会频繁摩擦omega入口，他后面也不会跟失禁一样一直流出体液。路西法眼睛一暗。  
“你不会的，你不会成为任何‘人’的omega，你会变成魔鬼的omega然后…一直这样下去，永远都不会改变。”  
“说得好像魔鬼只有你一个一样。”康斯坦丁努力克制自己的本能，别往路西法身上凑别往上凑……  
“不然还有谁？”  
“你儿子也是个alpha，他愿意长得好看点我也可以跟他来一炮。”康斯坦丁说，“年轻人体力总是好一点。”  
“你完全不知道我是多强大的alpha，”路西法头一回露出冷冰冰的表情。  
而康斯坦丁不知死活，也许是故意的，“多强大？”  
“我可以把你按在床上操上一整个月，相信我你会哭着求饶的……然后你会怀上我的孩子，生下一个带翅膀的小怪物。”  
不得不说这点让康斯坦丁脚都软了，一股兴奋从尾椎直达大脑。被路西法按在床上猛操的想象让他的omega器官更加殷勤地分泌汁液。  
“而这只是开始。”路西法用更加冷静的声音描述下流的事实，康斯坦丁在他的形容中更加湿润柔软，只是强撑着不肯露出一丝弱势模样。他的omega器官兴奋极了，内侧甬道一直带着甘美的疼痛，不时抽动几下。  
“每次、每次我都会射满你，你会知道自己能盛下那么多精液，像个器皿，一直满满的。”路西法说，“看啊，你就是这朵罂粟花，人人觉得你有毒，会成瘾，想逃开，其实呢…轻轻一捏就流出那么多汁水，好像故意惹人讨厌，让人去弄坏似的……”  
落在康斯坦丁身上的罂粟花被无形之手拧着，浅绿汁液一滴一滴溅在他的衬衣上头。  
“真不可思议，对不对？明明看上去没有多少液体，却能榨出这么多，你也是一样。”路西法倾身，指头在康斯坦丁脸上滑来滑去，“谁知道呢，把可爱的小康斯坦丁放进榨汁机，会流出多少液体呢……肉渣不要，骨头放在一边，敲掉两头去了骨髓当习惯，除了血液还有你下面那张小嘴流出来的东西。”  
自omega器官里穿上的酥麻感一波接着一波，最后终于堆积到达临界点，康斯坦丁眼前一白，整个人都瘫软在床。他活到现在不管是撸管还是口交还是和一对儿双胞胎上床，从来没感受过这样疯狂极致的快感，思维都被驱逐出大脑，只剩下高潮一波一波清洗。与之相对的是他的omega入口涌出来的体液，肆无忌惮地往外流淌。  
“…你高潮了？”路西法目瞪口呆，“这不对！嘿johnny boy，这是犯规！”  
康斯坦丁仰躺着，两腿无力塌下，中间床单打湿一片。他甚至有点儿因为过度快感而抽搐。  
“这是犯规！”路西法愤怒地说，“你的第一次高潮应该是被我操出来的——这是犯规！”  
伴随高潮而来的眩晕与耳鸣逐步退去，康斯坦丁才听到地狱之主暴怒的声音。操，他生什么气呀？跟自己生气？高潮余韵还在身体里晃荡，omega的本能想要一个人来抱住他。  
“lu……”这种omega对alpha撒娇一样的语气太恶心了。康斯坦丁厌弃自己。  
“你——不能——就这么——高潮了！第一次应该是——我！”  
“过来亲我。”康斯坦丁说，“现在。”  
路西法站住那儿喘了好一会儿气，才坐在床头，把康斯坦丁上半身抱在怀中，亲吻他的脸颊。  
“嘿，亲吻，我说的不够明白吗？”  
驱魔人微张双唇，“这儿。”  
恶魔的舌头探进去，巡视一遍自己的领土，最后和另一条舌头纠缠不休。康斯坦丁的omega本能大笑大叫，很是开心。  
“我现在要睡觉，继续吻我，”康斯坦丁直视路西法的眼睛，“一直吻我，我不说停下，就不许停下。”  
不知是真的还是因为高潮透支体力，康斯坦丁看到路西法的眼神恍惚了一下。  
之后路西法确实一直亲吻着他的omega，从锁骨到小腹，又轻又软。康斯坦丁在高潮之后格外的舒适中昏睡过去，完全没在意路西法会亲吻到什么时候。他想自己可能爱上当omega的感觉了。好吧，最少不讨厌。除了发情期之外，omega的优点可多了。比如说高潮……太他妈的爽了！好像从里到外都被高潮这个概念填满，完全没有不应期。他以前应该多和那些beta姑娘玩儿这个的，他知道有种邪恶的小玩具可以戴在腰上，beta姑娘们也乐意尝试这个。以后可以试试……如果他找不到alpha……可以……  
康斯坦丁没能继续往下想，他在路西法的亲吻和爱抚里，一路直坠梦海深处。

康斯坦丁梦见了他老爹，那个糟透了的男人拿着酒瓶叫嚷，但康斯坦丁听不到任何声音，整个画面变成可笑的默片。他可能是在责备康斯坦丁，骂他为什么出生，在爱情方面这个男人很好…他一如既往地爱着妻子，即使她已经死去多年，仍然试图以变着法子无视辱骂儿子的方式找回她的影子。可他不是个好父亲。  
——所以我也不会是。  
康斯坦丁在梦里模模糊糊地想：我从小就不知道什么叫做好的家庭。  
周末全家出去郊游野餐，请假参加孩子的第一场棒球比赛，圣诞节得到许多礼物，这些事情都没经历过。康斯坦丁的童年只有乱糟糟的房子，养了一窝老鼠的地下室，还有魔法书籍。他的孩子不能也跟着过这样的生活。  
如果有个alpha能把他从恶劣透顶的环境里解救出来就好了，要是他能早点发现自己是omega，说不定会靠着年轻漂亮的脸蛋傍上一个有钱佬，给他生一堆小孩，现在就在豪华别墅里吃点儿甜点，看几本畅销小说，不用这样子……  
“你想的太多了。”梦里的康斯坦丁轻轻说，“不会有alpha来拯救你，来拯救的alpha，会把你送进地狱。”  
眼前叫嚷的男人迅速衰老——枯朽，和他亲身经历过的不一样，他没能终止衰老，而是直接化成了一堆灰泥，只有缺口的玻璃酒瓶躺在地上，跟以前一模一样。  
康斯坦丁静静凝视那堆灰泥，也许自己的下场也会如此。  
直到他苏醒，灰泥的影像都在视网膜上不停跳跃。梦的恐慌散去，饱足感从四肢汇集到中央。他很满足，很舒服，像身体被重新构造一遍。  
“…lu？你他妈的干什么？”康斯坦丁推开趴在自己胸口的恶魔，“操操操你真恶心。”他拽着床单一角擦干净自己身上的口水，路西法还真的一直在亲吻他，他全身都是吻痕。  
“你真美味。”路西法尖尖的牙齿轻咬康斯坦丁手腕，不疼，反而痒痒的。  
“加到你的地狱菜单里吧，如果我死后下地狱。”康斯坦丁说，“lux ferre先生哈？”  
“假身份，”路西法说，“你也有呀。不过我的稍微…有名气一点点。还有，你不会死的。”  
“撒旦陛下大发慈悲？抱歉我现在还没法跪下来谢谢你的恩宠，”康斯坦丁还能感受到那根软质硅胶棒子，“难言之隐嘛。”  
“灵魂是没法怀孕的，”路西法拉过他的腿，手指轻轻戳刺柔软火热的洞口，“分开点儿，我给你弄好。”  
康斯坦丁顺从地张大双腿，让路西法的手指探进去摆弄那根小棒子。  
“以为拿出你的假身份，我就愿意给你生孩子？”  
“如果你愿意，我会以为康斯坦丁被附体了，”路西法的指头很热，他很快找到了滑入深处的按摩棒，两根手指捉着，往外拉扯。“我真的、真的很想要一个小孩……”  
“我也是真的、真的不喜欢小孩。”  
“我可以把他抱走，你不会见到的。”  
“为什么你觉得是我会愿意你把孩子抱走？”康斯坦丁舒服地仰头，“不…我不会让你如愿的。”  
软质硅胶滑脱出来，路西法的指头在康斯坦丁肠道内轻轻按压，很快找到了他的omega入口。魔鬼没有继续关于子嗣的话题，他说：“等会儿会稍微有些疼，不过我保证之后很舒服。”  
他的食指拨弄开康斯坦丁从来没使用过的omega入口，探进去半个指节。不算疼，就是有些涨。  
“你可以继续。”  
然后路西法就继续往里探，越往里头去，康斯坦丁的不适感就越强，最后他终于没忍住，叫喊出来。  
“lu！”  
路西法立马停下，“没事的宝贝儿，没事的，就这样好吗？待会儿我把那个放进去，就到这儿。”  
他换了那根小小的按摩棒，轻轻戳刺到里头。比手指好多了，硅胶表面很滑，而且是软的。等路西法放置好，康斯坦丁也没感觉到多大的疼痛。  
“半个小时之后拿出来。”路西法说，“然后隔着一个小时，再来半个小时，五个小时是一个周期。”  
康斯坦丁完全不知道该怎么接话，这种情况比找炮友发现对方都是抱着挨操的心思来的还尴尬。他后面现在正往外渗omega体液，满屋子都是浓郁的芳香味道。他闻不到自己是什么味道但是他知道路西法的味道越来越浓了……  
“其实我可以帮你——lu？”  
路西法没了影子，他失踪了。  
“这倒好，”康斯坦丁自言自语，“无所谓。”  
屋子里的路西法气味就像催情剂，尤其在后面还夹着一根棒子的情况下，康斯坦丁完全没法控制自己的omega器官。软质硅胶在他移动时总会摩擦顶撞到哪儿，带着些微疼痛的快感恼人得可爱。驱魔人决定给正在停职写检查的女警官打个电话，避免自己太过沉迷。  
“安吉拉，你有没有跟不对的人搞上过？”  
“哈？”安吉拉夹着电话，把刚打上的一行字删除，“婚前无性行为，约翰。”  
“好吧，那你有没有跟不对的人恋爱过？交往过？朋友也行。”  
“没有。——啊不，我想起来了有一个，你正在和不对的人恋爱吗？lux ferre？”  
“差不多。”康斯坦丁想了想，好像告诉安吉拉事实没有关系，“呃…他不是人。”  
“你骂人的技巧很特别。”  
“不，字面意思，他，不是，人。”  
电话那头的安吉拉没有声音了。  
“安吉拉？”  
“那他是什么？抱歉我刚才在google检讨书，约翰，你知道这类检讨书该怎么写吗？我拿上上回的顶替被发现了。”  
“他是个魔鬼，”康斯坦丁说，“顺便，他是之前附在你身上的玛蒙的老爹。”  
对面爆出一长串粗口，康斯坦丁猜安吉拉大概摔了电话，因为有很大的撞击声，而且还挂断了。  
安吉拉很快回拨，不过她的注意点不太对：“你跟一个有孩子的alpha搞上了？”  
“安吉拉，我以为你不说‘搞’这个字的。”  
“忘了吧，快说快说，你跟一个有孩子的alpha搞上了？”  
康斯坦丁绕着电话线，左脚踩着右脚背：“还没进行到那一步…不，我只是想问问你，这时候我该怎么办。”  
“你可以跟他结婚然后抢夺财产，他很有钱，我给你念念他的维基百科。哦天哪……他真的太有钱了！”安吉拉惊呼，“我都不想跟你说第二个选项了！”  
“选项B是什么？”  
“他是个魔鬼而你是个驱魔人，你明白的。”  
“安吉拉，别被lux ferre很有钱这个事实冲昏头脑。”康斯坦丁说，“玛蒙的父亲是谁你能想到。”  
“……”电流声持续很久，安吉拉才开口，“路西法。”  
“对。”康斯坦丁叹气，“我他妈的，跟，路西法，搞上了。”  
安吉拉到底没给出什么好的解决办法，她只说如果康斯坦丁真的跟着lux ferre跑了（可能她不愿意承认路西法就是lux ferre，一直用lux ferre来称呼路西法），记得殴打玛蒙来给她报仇泄愤。  
“嗯…不过，作为警察我提醒你，别跟有孩子的alpha好，这点对什么性别都适用。”安吉拉最后说，“我见过太多悲剧的收场了。”  
——不会比我更悲剧的。  
康斯坦丁把电话放回去，看看钟表，差不多是时候把按摩棒取出体外，他没信心能自己做好，又不想召唤路西法……自打发情期开始，路西法就随叫随到，好像康斯坦丁身上刻着一个不可抗拒的法阵。走了几步康斯坦丁才发觉不对劲。——他讨厌omega体质！恬不知耻的omega小洞里流出来的液体把他的腿都弄湿了！这下好了，在拿掉按摩棒之后他得洗个澡，然后想办法让自己别那么湿漉漉的，不然出门一趟就跟人形吸铁石一样吸来一大堆alpha跟在身后！

报亭外头别在架子上的报纸头条都是他的照片，阴雨天，医院外头，看上去苍白无力。人们对于这样的故事格外有兴趣，好像看着别人的不幸，会让自己的不幸变成幸福。他没遮没掩的，如此走着竟然没人看一眼。  
“……康斯坦丁。”  
康斯坦丁未能引起人们的瞩目，和他搭话的这位，毫无疑问，成功抓住了所有人的视线。看样子没了翅膀，加百列依然光彩夺目。他——或者她——又或者它，看样子已经习惯了人类生活，一边儿头发一丝不苟地梳起来，一边儿垂在脸侧。举手投足间流露出的上流社会做派颇为恶心人。  
“加百列。”没人告诉康斯坦丁，当街揍一个前•天使，除了会被抓进局子里教育一通之外有没有别的罪行，既然上帝愿意剥除加百列的能力让他成为凡人，应该也不会在意他漂亮的脸上多几块淤青。  
“我看到了，八卦，新闻，头条，你很厉害。”从加百列嘴里说出来的话都变着花儿的不舒服，“你努力让自己变成善人。”  
“嗯哼，然后呢？”  
“你做的不赖，”加百列一脸悲天悯人，“哦——别拿那个眼神看我，我只是来跟你说说，你的新任监察官到了。”说完，他好像被自己的笑话弄得很开心，无声地咧嘴。  
“没了翅膀你还能听到天使调频。”康斯坦丁想到亨尼斯，越发想在加百列后脑开个洞。  
“怎么说呢，我们的父亲还是爱着我们的。”加百列说，“他已经来了好几天，不知道为什么不肯跟你接触，你的老熟人。”  
老熟人……？康斯坦丁不指望会遇到和他交好的老熟人，曾经和他交好的熟人基本死后都会恨他入骨。  
“看呀，他就在你后面。”加百列开心极了，“哦…我得走了，再见，做个好人，康斯坦丁，这样你才有上天堂的可能。”  
康斯坦丁转身，站在他后面的是…查斯。  
真好，他一句话都说不出来。是该先道歉，说孩子这是我的错我不该带你去单挑玛蒙，还是说天呀看到你成了天使我太开心了？  
查斯背后鸽子一样的翅膀只有康斯坦丁看得见，搭配他现在的连帽衫有点儿好笑。  
“约翰，”查斯伸出手，“我就是你的新任监察官。”  
康斯坦丁轻轻握了一下，“非要用这个词？”  
“…不。”查斯说，“我只是不知道…没什么。”他环顾四周，“你去哪儿？”  
“买点儿东西。”  
“正经的还是不正经的？”查斯两手抄在口袋里，稍微弓着背，跟以前那个孩子没什么差别，“别跟我说你又要去抢劫谁的大麻库存。”  
“我很早就不干这种事了。”康斯坦丁的心情意外变好，他露出一个查斯见惯的微笑，“之前给你随口说的，别当真。”  
查斯笑出声，“我就猜是假的。”  
“所以…天使？”  
“啊。”查斯戴上兜帽，不知何时开始飘小雨，“和我想的不大一样。”  
康斯坦丁问：“天堂吗？”  
“天堂，天使…都不一样。”查斯递给他一样东西，“我拿回来了，你大概还用得着。”  
是他的打火机，查斯还把有些松脱的轴杆重新拧紧。  
“虽然你戒烟了…”  
“不，我没有。”康斯坦丁接过打火机，它看上去棒极了，又新又旧……又圣洁又肮脏。  
查斯走在康斯坦丁外侧，把他和溅起水花的车辆隔开。“抽烟不增加你的罪孽。”  
“但会减少寿命。”  
康斯坦丁甩开打火机，打着火，一根指头在外焰快速擦过。  
“你很健康，”查斯低头走路，“你…一直很健康。”  
康斯坦丁本能地知道查斯对自己有所隐瞒，但这是久别重逢的好日子，他不想打断。能够和他经历生死再见一面又不会直接一枪崩掉他脑壳的人很少，每一个都要珍惜。

查斯不需要吃东西，不用睡觉，他也没地方去。教会那边不知怎么的，不愿意接收一个新的天使。本来查斯大可以径直走进去……但又怎样呢？没人规定教会一定要接收他，加百列只是例外。  
“我找了个旅馆，在红灯区。”查斯尴尬道，“就那儿的旅馆才不会有人问东问西，不然两天不到就有警察来找我了。”  
“并非无所不能啊，天使？”康斯坦丁紧紧地拥抱他，小心避开翅膀的位置，这让旁人看来姿势怪异，“我不想说你可以来我家住…我可以给你找个地下室，有窗子的那种。”  
查斯笑道：“钟楼怎么样？更靠近上头。”说完这句，他欲言又止，康斯坦丁还是没有追问，他真的不想破坏气氛。于是两人就此别过，查斯去他的红灯区旅馆，前台和清洁工都见惯了奇奇怪怪的人，不会对一个经常把自己锁在屋子里又莫名跑出去的男孩儿上心。  
他给查斯留了新的电话号码，虽然不确定对方是否还需要通过电话和他联络。直到走回家，康斯坦丁才记起来查斯是作为自己的“新任监察官”来到人间。  
太尴尬了。  
也许查斯会知道他做过的一切事情，最后跟加百列一样撂下一句“you’re fucked”做结束语。又或者查斯会给他小小作弊……偷偷改掉一两个答案，好让他能拿到上天堂的及格分。  
不过再怎么作弊，“和堕落的大天使上床”绝不是能够抹去的污点。在查斯的天使视线里，自己是什么样子？也许他有个小本子，正面写着“康斯坦丁做过的好事，加分”，反面写着“康斯坦丁做过的坏事，减分”，看过的人都以为这本本子是从后往前写的。  
驱魔人怀抱两个纸袋。一个里头有刚出炉的面包，隔着风衣都能感觉到烫。另一个最底下放着两大盒酸奶，又特别的凉。从第一次发情期开始他就容易感到饥饿，原本正常的一日三餐之外还要加个宵夜，即使如此他也没有长胖一点。他穿过几条小巷子，把纸袋封好口，丢到铁架上。  
“会自己家也要爬窗户，减分。”说着一点都不好笑的幽默，康斯坦丁利落攀上水管，跳到外墙上的平台，然后翻过栅栏，回到自己家。蹲在正门附近预备抓新闻的狗仔听到声音跑过来已经来不及了，康斯坦丁把百叶窗放下来，连屋子里的光都看不见。  
把纸袋里的东西全部倒在桌子上，康斯坦丁继续无趣的冷笑话：“刷伪造的信用卡，减分。”  
“从不收拾屋子，减分。”  
“和邻居关系不好，减分。”  
“私自改电表水表，减分。”  
“作为omega坚决不想和alpha结合，减分。”  
康斯坦丁想了想，“不，这要加分。”  
Beta越来越多，alpha和omega越来越少，他相信天堂和地狱，也相信科学。适者生存，alpha和omega不适合，他们是多余的。自己有必要为进化做些贡献，比如不跟alpha结合，不生小孩，这样也就不会有相关的基因流传下去。莱斯利告诉他omega结膜的事情，从医学角度看他是有缺陷的……他的omega结膜比一般人都深，要更加有力的alpha才能刺穿他的结膜，让他受孕。  
“随地乱搞的好借口，”康斯坦丁嚼着刚拆包的蓝莓干，“减分。”  
如果他没和哪个alpha结合，以后发情期也可以找beta，反正beta男的长度普遍…嗯，到达不了他的omega结膜。  
“可以用更多玩具…减分。”康斯坦丁捏着刚买的家庭装（太邪恶了！）水性润滑剂，“查斯，明天见面别跟我说你一直看着我。”  
他熟门熟路地在硅胶按摩棒上涂满润滑剂，也在自己股间涂了许多。先用最小的那支扩张几下，接着就是遵循医嘱，循序渐进地用更大一号的。不过他似乎忘了，医嘱说每隔几天换一次，而不是每隔一次换一次。这根按摩棒比前一根大一圈，也硬一些，还是可爱的浅色雾面。路西法放在这里的盒子里头排着七支，前面三支看上去都很无害，造型是最简单的棒状。从第四支开始拟真，第六第七简直不像给人用的。  
“我要爱上自己了……”  
异物进入omega入口还是会疼，不过没那么严重，康斯坦丁很快适应了。他的指头在omega入口处徘徊许久，还是没有探进去，只是辅助按摩棒，让它更轻易就对准角度。  
“……莱斯，我变成性瘾患者都是你的错。”康斯坦丁伸手握住自己的性器，轻轻摆弄起来。他手上还有润滑剂，以及…omega体液，很多很多的omega体液。康斯坦丁知道从后面刺激前列腺能得到更大的快感，但刺激omega甬道的同时打手枪又是另一个高度。他都不用费力，也不用想着色情杂志的封面女郎，只要稍微收紧一下肠道，omega的甬道也跟着收紧，里头的按摩棒就更加有存在感。最后他简直是被一根不带震动功能的按摩棒操出高潮来。  
“……不立刻洗掉床单，减分。”  
康斯坦丁翻身到没被他小洞里流出来的液体打湿的那边，随便拽过来点什么东西盖着肚子睡过去了。

吃，睡，自慰。  
循环了整整一周。  
偶尔出门，和查斯叙旧。他俩没什么好说的，查斯对天堂守口如瓶，康斯坦丁又不是擅长聊天的人。  
“上帝对每个人都有安排。”  
康斯坦丁能用玩蚂蚁的孩子来应付安吉拉，但没法和查斯糊弄，何况查斯说这话时候一脸神棍模样，竟然让人无法反驳。  
于是他说，“啊…安排，我的安排。”  
查斯有点同情，又带着奇怪的隐忍，说，“是的，约翰，你有你的安排……”康斯坦丁看得出来，又是那种有事瞒着的表情。这次他没打算继续憋在心里。  
“查斯，你是不是有什么事情没告诉我？”  
“啥？不，不，没有。”查斯冷静道。  
“你的翅膀，”康斯坦丁比了比他身后，“羽毛都炸起来了。”  
刚刚晋升的天使一下子没了办法，只能和盘托出。康斯坦丁没想到居然这么简单，他还以为查斯要跟他说：完啦你注定没法上天堂，乖乖等着下地狱好了。  
“呃…你是个omega。”  
康斯坦丁抱着手，“嗯，我是个omega。”  
“你是个omega！”查斯翅膀上的羽毛炸的更开，“约翰•康斯坦丁是个omega！那个康斯坦丁是个omega！”  
“你不用重复那么多次，我知道我是个omega。”  
查斯看样子被刺激的不轻，他都蹲到椅子上了。“约翰，你是个omega！我跟了你这么久你从来没跟我说过！”  
“因为这不重要。”  
“我是个alpha！”查斯语无伦次，“如果——如果正好撞上我的发情期，我会对你做出不好的事情！”  
然后天使受到了驱魔人眼神的洗礼。  
“哦…查斯，”康斯坦丁说，“我不觉得你能…对我做出什么不好的事情。”言外之意是毕竟你还没有我高呢，你的小身板连块肌肉都没有。  
“但是我是个alpha我还是有威胁性的！”  
“那么多alpha恶魔对我都没有威胁，”康斯坦丁说，“你就更不是了。”  
查斯从椅子上下来，“我就是……”  
“没法接受我是个omega。”康斯坦丁点头，“我了解的。”  
“我不是——”  
“不是歧视，只是震惊。”  
驱魔人松开手，手里握着那个黄铜色的打火机。  
“我是个omega，仅此而已，就跟这个打火机一样，你从来没注意到它底下也刻着花纹。”把底面转过去面对天使，驱魔人又说，“花纹就在那儿，只是你没注意到。有花纹又怎么样呢？还是跟着我好多年的打火机。”  
“……谢谢你约翰。”查斯吸吸鼻子。  
康斯坦丁决定趁现在抛出一个不大好直说的问题。  
“查斯。”  
“呃？”  
“你的监察官…监察官工作，需要二十四小时盯着我吗？”  
“哈？”查斯张大嘴巴，突然想到什么一样红了脸，“哦…不！不用的！我不会偷窥你的私生活虽然我挺有兴趣的你是个omega我不能偷窥omega尽管以前我看过omega的黄片但相信我约翰我没把你当成黄片主角。”  
看来是没有了。  
康斯坦丁摇摇头。

康斯坦丁照着计划每日扩张自己的omega通道，不为别的，只为下回发情期不要太疼。如果都按照上次的疼痛来，恐怕一个月里他要休工二十天，剩下的十天还未必有活儿干。做他们这行的最重要的就是信誉——好吧其实是速度，如果康斯坦丁没法迅速出现在客户需要的地方搞定一堆小鬼小怪，来找他的人就会越来越少。  
查斯极少出现，也不给康斯坦丁打电话，他就窝在红灯区的小旅馆里，看看肥皂剧，吃点儿爆米花。对于康斯坦丁的问题他含糊其辞，就是不肯说明白。  
而路西法，他一直在忙着什么东西，已经很久没有出现了，倒是巴尔萨扎几次鬼鬼祟祟地出没在康斯坦丁住的街区，一副神神叨叨的模样。他傍上了新主子，路西法是更好的选择。  
康斯坦丁隐约有种不祥的预感，他将其归结为omega激素上升带来的副作用。患得患失也是omega身上经常出现的症状，这时他们就格外需要自己的alpha在边上温柔安慰，保证绝对不离开。康斯坦丁不需要alpha，他只要自己就够了。  
他现在已经习惯了屁股里夹着什么小玩意儿走来走去，只要不做大动作就不会出问题。至于omega分泌的汁液……康斯坦丁真的不想承认卫生棉条是个好选择。比较幸运的是，超市导购员满心以为他是为自己女友购物的好男人，不但热情地帮他介绍所有品牌，还根据他语焉不详的暗示找到了最适合他的尺寸。  
离发情期还有五天，康斯坦丁已经做好了完全准备。气味抵消剂，补充体力的小含片和口服液，还有新床单和一堆玩具。他想自己可能进入了一种破罐子破摔的状态，在成人用品店挑得极为开心。  
发情期当天路西法若有所思地出现在他家里，没有闻到味道就扑上去，而是坐在椅子上，翘着腿，盯着康斯坦丁看。他在深思，这种时候很少，一般都预示着会发生什么。  
“有只小鸟跟我说，天启会很快到来。”路西法嘶嘶出声，“莉莉丝已经出现了。”  
“莉莉丝。”康斯坦丁弯腰铺床，他就穿了一条四角裤，还被濡湿成半透明状，“哇哦。”  
“我想干点儿什么。”  
“自便，”康斯坦丁头也不回，“反正我又不在乎。”  
“你已经准备好了。”路西法说。  
“是的，是的。”康斯坦丁不耐其烦，“所以呢？要来操我吗？”  
他不怀疑路西法能触碰到自己的omega结膜，捅破它然后让自己受孕，他天性中的一部分向往这一点，但他的理智大声喊着警惕。  
“我很乐意让你生下我的孩子，但这是不可控的。”路西法撂下最后一句，“你根本想不到。”  
康斯坦丁脱掉内裤，嗅着路西法留下来的alpha气息，如冰山和熔岩的气味重叠，是最好的催情药。他得学会在这种气味里头控制自己。如果大天使们是最初的最强大的alpha，能在他们的气味里头来去自如保持清醒，就意味着康斯坦丁可以在任何alpha的威胁之下保持清醒。而那时候一个alpha会轻易被他的气味勾引迷惑，他却可以像个beta一样。太方便了。

可能是路西法的气味太有迷惑性，康斯坦丁没去细想路西法话语中隐含的意义。路西法会说很多废话，但废话里头往往带着有用信息。他应该想想为什么路西法想要个孩子，为什么提到天启，为什么突然消失。可他错过了，所以后来他就错的离谱，差点把自己的性命都赔上。  
第二次发情期也挺疼的，不过比第一回好很多。康斯坦丁甚至有了几次高潮。Omega式的高潮，跟坏掉的水龙头似得。  
“友情提示你别和路西法走太近，”安吉拉跟他说，“你这样的人我见多了，介于傻叉和斯德哥尔摩症候群之间。”  
“你是拐弯抹角的骂我咯。”康斯坦丁抖掉大衣上的烟灰，他又开始抽烟了，不知怎么的，他就是确定自己再抽烟喝酒都不会有问题。Omega器官的苏醒似乎也激活了他体内某种不正常的自信。  
“友情提示，”安吉拉耸肩，“别忘了我是个警察。”  
“啊，警察。”康斯坦丁点头，“明白。”

莱斯利再见到康斯坦丁，心里暗暗惊讶。他像整个变了个人，袖口衣角偶见的污渍也变得风度翩翩，脸部线条更加柔和，甚至手腕都没那么嶙峋的瘦削。  
“所以这回，来找我做什么？”她坐在转椅上，把一张X光片从灯箱上取下来。康斯坦丁说：“开个处方。”  
莱斯利扬眉。  
“避孕药。”康斯坦丁说，“外头卖的我信不过，你得给我弄点儿来。”  
“约翰——”  
康斯坦丁打断她，“莱斯，我会注意的，以防万一。现在可不一样了，对不对？”  
莱斯利责备地看他好一会儿，才提笔给他开具处方。  
“莱斯，”他没把处方单拿起来，而是摸着嘴角，“……谢谢。”  
“不客气。”莱斯利回答。  
康斯坦丁这才把薄薄的纸片叠了两折，拿在手里。他站起来，莱斯利也站起来。  
“莱斯？”  
“就想和你说，你这样挺好的。”莱斯利拍拍他的胳膊。  
康斯坦丁点头，尽管不明就里。  
除了避孕药，莱斯利还给他开了试纸，排卵期的一包，验孕的一包。康斯坦丁不是个小孩子，可他对这些事情的了解不比小孩子多多少。Omega发情期并不一定会受孕，发情期持续的天数里只是受孕几率最大，只有检定排卵期才知道哪天什么时候会百分百中招。  
他不想生下路西法的孩子，那个孩子会长满鳞片，有一条三角尾巴……总之绝对不可能。  
不过，作为炮友，路西法会很合格。  
康斯坦丁想：他有一双很温暖的手，和一个很棒的老二。  
只要做好准备工作，他可以既吃掉蛋糕，又留下蛋糕。  
揣着一盒避孕药和两盒试纸，康斯坦丁去看查斯。路过红灯区，躲在暗处的流莺朝他抛洒媚眼，康斯坦丁闻到那儿有几个alpha在寻欢作乐，便将领子竖起，匆匆地踏上木板楼梯。正和一个男妓谈价格的alpha疑惑抬头，鼻翼扇动，不确定地朝康斯坦丁消失的地方看了一眼。  
“这儿还真有点好货色……”alpha推开浓妆艳抹的男孩儿，兴致索然。

康斯坦丁有点好奇查斯选择这儿的目的。加百列有洁癖，他甚至不愿意踩在有尘灰的地面。就算查斯没有继承到天使这项龟毛的技能，也不至于从一个作风良好的孩子变成有窥淫癖的猥琐大叔。这间旅店到处都写着“违禁违法”，说不定某个房间里就住着落难逃亡的大毒枭。  
查斯对康斯坦丁的到来有些激动，是一个小孩子被父母捉到干坏事的激动。他手舞足蹈地跟康斯坦丁解释自己没偷窥他。  
“确实要看一看你干了什么，不然文书工作的照片没法交代，不过我真的没做多余的事情。”查斯真诚道，“真的，约翰，真的。”  
“我相信。”他坐在床上，屁股只挨了一点边。不是因为床上可能存在的病菌污垢，而是前一天他过分使用了自己的小洞。  
“查斯，坐下。”他点燃一支烟，“我只是来问你点儿事情。”  
“嗯？”  
“跟我说你在天上好好学习了。”  
“约翰？”  
“因为我真的需要你小脑瓜里的知识。”康斯坦丁虚点查斯，“跟我说说，天上怎么对付alpha和omega？”  
查斯四处看了下，有些慌乱。“呃…我们不对付的。”  
“天使都是些强大的alpha，尤其是最早的那一批。”  
“我们都没见过，”查斯谨慎道，“一个都没有，他们说——那些早去的人说——原先是有大天使来迎接的，如果你的德行够高，会有大天使来迎接你，但是已经很久没人见过了。剩下的我们……就是这样，如果谁到了发情期，就躲得远远的。”  
“没有抑制剂？”  
“没有。”  
康斯坦丁掐熄烟头，“那可有意思了。”

两手准备中的第一手，完全失败。  
他没法知道天堂如何隔断alpha和omega，也许天堂根本没有结合的alpha和omega。他该从另一个方面着手。  
另一个方面更加艰难，他得去找到和路西法同时期的……东西，那级别可高了。他肯定不会去问加百列，那个神经病……  
康斯坦丁摩挲自己的下唇，他想到了另一个上帝的造物。和路西法有类似的历程，而且她肯定知道怎么办。  
毕竟，从不那么广为流传的传说里看，她可是世界上第一个omega。所有omega的始祖。  
莉莉丝。

如果你是个omega，你会比其他人更容易得到另一个omega的信任。  
这就是为什么同为驱魔人，康斯坦丁能舒舒服服地坐在莉莉丝家的沙发上，看她指挥压迫自己的奴隶们为她奉上巧克力蛋糕。  
“巧克力对你不好，”康斯坦丁说，“会让你发情期疼痛。”  
“那又怎么样呢？我还没到青春期。”穿白裙的小女孩儿天真地说，“你才是该担心的那个，你那个——过度催熟的产床。”  
“不劳你费心。”康斯坦丁抽出一支香烟，对着她身后的大人晃了晃，“不介意？”  
他们当然不介意，这个家庭的主人是眼前那个小女孩儿，莉莉丝。  
“你身上有路西法的味道，”莉莉丝抱着对她来说过分大的杯子喝了一大口蜂蜜茶，“而且你是个omega。”  
“千万别联想，我不是路西法的omega，我只是跟他滚过两圈，我赢了。”  
莉莉丝怀疑地看着他，“哦。”  
“哦？就这样？”康斯坦丁说，“难道你堕天之后，连践踏敌人的尊严都忘记了？”  
“我和路西法不是敌人，”莉莉丝说，“凡人，你可能和路西法确实有亲密关系，但这不能成为你妄言的理由。”  
她收起一副小女孩儿模样，现在更加像是那个莉莉丝了。康斯坦丁狡猾地抛出问题。  
“你大概是忘了，路西法和你唱的反调。Omega就应该在下面，就应该躲在家里不出门，就应该一辈子顺服alpha，被挑拣。”他说，“你的离开也许被人说成是成功的叛逆，但你自己知道，你就是输了，输给路西法。你没法和他争吵，因为你赢不了。”  
“路西法只是一个——”  
“愚蠢的alpha，alpha哪有不愚蠢的呢？你看那些英雄的omega，那些被人当成宝物一样供奉的omega，你指引着她们，可是呢？她们最后摆脱命运了么？眼镜蛇毒，贝壳刀，火刑。你堕天之前是什么样，之后也还是什么样，几千几万年过去了，omega还是被人踩在脚底。”康斯坦丁尖酸起来，“知道我查到什么了吗？你在很久以前附身在人类身上，创建的那个什么垃圾组织，omega权益保护？别他妈的开玩笑了！”  
莉莉丝身后的中年女人大气不敢出，满眼泪水，她也是omega权益保护的受益人，手上有条褪色的粉色手链。  
“我有办法，”康斯坦丁最后说，他比莉莉丝更加傲慢，“让路西法跪在一个omega脚底下，承认这个世界是omega的，alpha才是金字塔最底层。”  
与他想的不一样，莉莉丝没有怀疑他或者…很爽快地答应。她就跟女性站在橱窗前头考虑同款衣服蓝色更好看还是绿色更好看一样，想了一刻钟。  
“我没法相信你。”小女孩说，“你只是个凡人，天启马上就要开始了，你自身难保。和你合作不如和路西法合作。我讨厌他的观点，但不讨厌他的力量。”  
“你应该相信我。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是康斯坦丁。约翰•康斯坦丁。”  
驱魔人抓起椅背上的外套，大步走出去。他知道莉莉丝早晚会回来找他，即使他没留下电话号码。

耍了路西法两次的驱魔人这个名号果然足够响亮，康斯坦丁才从外头回来，莉莉丝就来到了他家。她甚至还穿着棉质睡衣，抱着一个一米高的大泰迪熊。  
“你想要什么？”她戒备地说，显然生怕自己也被康斯坦丁算计在内。  
“一个方法，”康斯坦丁努力控制呼吸心跳，不让自己的激动流露出来，“我要知道你是怎么和你的alpha解除关系的。”  
“你想和你的alpha解除关系？”莉莉丝闻了闻，“你还没有结合。”  
“有备无患。”  
“路西法，”她若有所思，“是路西法，你在担心路西法。”  
“女士，你真聪明。”康斯坦丁拉开椅子，自顾自坐下。莉莉丝咬着下唇，“我不确定这对大天使有没有效。”  
“那么去证明，”康斯坦丁说，“然后给我一个万全的方法。”  
有那么一个瞬间莉莉丝看上去要把康斯坦丁撕得粉碎，但她没有，她只是啪地一声消失，留下满屋子硫磺的味道。  
非常难闻。康斯坦丁想，为什么路西法来的时候，硫磺的味道没这么重？  
他起身开窗，让屋子里的硫磺味散去。现在就要等待莉莉丝的方法，她一定有什么特殊的法阵或者符文能够让alpha与omega之间的联系彻底断掉，否则她不可能离开这么久……如果这个方法对莉莉丝有效，那它对自己肯定也有效，至于路西法……  
康斯坦丁不愿去想，他现在唯一能祈祷的就是莉莉丝的方法不会对自己造成太大伤害。大约是omega的第六感告诉他路西法会在他身上弄出点儿什么事情来，联系到之前玛蒙想要借助安吉拉的身体来到人世控制人间，他更加肯定了这个念头。他还不能和路西法撕破脸皮，因为随着路西法发情期的靠近，他反而清醒了很多。再也不会像个傻逼一样给他买床具和香氛皂，更没有随时随地跟在他身边温言软语。也许他和莉莉丝的争辩正是缘于他对自身的信任。路西法就是那么一个能够在omega面前控制自己的alpha。  
哦康斯坦丁可爱的康斯坦丁可怜的康斯坦丁，他是装的。  
康斯坦丁哼着歌。  
那个老骗子路西法是装出来的他只想玩弄你，就好像二十年前他扯断你的脊柱又塞进你的喉咙里。  
不过不管怎样，事情快要结束了。  
只要他不要做太多缺德事儿，死后还是能够上天堂，而现在只要莉莉丝跟他说怎么隔断联系，他就能万无一失地摆脱路西法。也许他还能找个alpha生个小孩玩玩儿，小孩子也不错，他们不哭的时候又甜又乖。  
康斯坦丁太得意了，他以为自己万无一失，却恰好错失良机。  
他以为路西法只是想跟他结合，玩儿点新把戏。羞辱他或者干别的……但他不该这么想的，和路西法交锋多年，他早该知道路西法的良心被狗吃了，智商还幸存。  
路西法也知道天启要打开的66个封印。第一个封印是好人屈服，最后一个封印是杀死莉莉丝，而中间还有一个封印，不那么重要，不过也很关键。  
一个本应侍奉神的omega为恶魔诞下子嗣。  
对于想打开天启的人，这个封印可有可无，大可用更加简单便捷的代替，可对路西法就不一样了。  
一个人类omega诞下的撒旦之子，无需借助神子的血液与灵媒的肉身就可以行走在这片大地。

康斯坦丁打开电视机，他很久没看过新闻类节目了。兴致缺缺地跳过正在播报海岸遭到货轮漏油污染的频道，拿起自己的指虎用擦金布擦拭。他一边听经济时讯一边考虑是不是下去买个彩票，得为未来投资一下。  
“……主打健康低糖，迎合女性群体，这样的路线并不少见，似乎晨星糖果认定自己能做的比其他公司都好。”  
“但是晨星糖果的领导层似乎频频爆出丑闻，在几周前有记者拍摄到了lux ferre和他的omega发生争执，而就是上周我们又得到线人的情报，他的一位叫做……呃，巴尔萨扎的手下似乎牵扯到不久前发生的一起命案。尽管这起命案被警方归类为自杀，这时爆出这则消息毫无疑问对晨星糖果是个很严重的打击。”  
康斯坦丁皱眉：什么时候巴尔萨扎又和路西法搞在一起了？还一起开了家糖果公司？  
“看上去晨星糖果的领导层并不介意，他们依旧发布了最新的糖果口味……有点儿可笑啊，青草味的糖果。”  
“青草-花香混合味。”  
“更适用于古龙水和沐浴液。”  
“确实非常奇特……我们这里也有一份样本，请给一下镜头，谢谢你扎布洛。外包装写着‘低糖无色素，健康食品，含有多种维生素’，惯常的说法。”  
康斯坦丁从指虎上抬起眼睛，屏幕里头的糖果呈现一种透明苍白的绿色，像白色花朵靠近花萼的部分在阳光下的颜色。糖果包装非常“天堂”，看上去就很健康。  
“当然我们今天不是为了给晨星糖果做广告——”  
“不是为了做广告。”  
“那我们就进入下一个部分。”  
康斯坦丁按动遥控器，换到之前的海岸线污染那儿，还在继续播放，现在是志愿者们的录像，很多海鸟被油污缠住。在不甚清晰的录像里，康斯坦丁确信自己看到了几只正在燃烧的海鸟。不知是其他人都没注意到，还是为了节目气氛没有提及，所有人都没说到任何关于正在燃烧的海鸟的事情。康斯坦丁按下暂停，仔细看。有一只海鸟张大翅膀，在橙色的火焰里头燃烧，模模糊糊看过去，是在一片橙色里头有一个焦黑的十字架。  
毫无疑问，这又是一起恶魔事故。康斯坦丁竭力不去想这事儿和路西法有关系，因为他还要担心自己的omega周期，还要担心别的……他实在没有精力去对付路西法。可能向查斯求助会是个不错的选择，可他不想再次把这个孩子拽到自己的烂摊子里。因为自己而死去，一次就够了。况且一个天使死掉，会变成什么呢？  
还未等他想好对策，安吉拉自己送上门来了。  
她拿着打印出来的照片，比电视上看到的清楚许多。  
“这儿，这只，还有这只，这边没拍进去一半的这只。”她指着照片上燃烧的海鸟说，“我不是在海边长大的，不过这肯定不对的吧？”  
上头的每一只鸟都是古怪的十字架姿势，它们身边燃烧的火焰也是四散的，不是寻常的上升或者随着风向变化，而从旁边一个志愿者的头发可以看出来，那时候的风很大，朝着一边儿吹。  
“而且其他人都没看到这个，他们只看到了活着的鸟。”  
康斯坦丁站在一堆叠起来的圣水桶边上，端着碟子吃煎蛋。他的胃口最近特别好。  
“安吉拉，如果你确定踏入，就没有回头的选择。”  
“谢谢你啊英雄，”安吉拉翻个白眼，“一个月之前你已经和我说过一次了。”  
她打定主意要参与康斯坦丁的计划，无论康斯坦丁计划如何，或者有无计划。她天生的那部分“不正常”也许警告过她，康斯坦丁是个好选择。  
而康斯坦丁本人十分不确定。

莉莉丝的再次到来，让康斯坦丁更加不确定。她带来了保证有效的咒文，出于某种不可言明的规律制约，咒文不能书写保存，康斯坦丁得记在脑子里，一点儿都不能错，因为按照莉莉丝的说法，错了一点儿就会让康斯坦丁从一个和alpha切断联系的omega变成一个怪物。  
“什么样的怪物？”驱魔人用指头沾着酒在桌上描摹，那些酒液很快就挥发干净，比正常速度快许多。  
“你不会想知道的。”莉莉丝说，小孩子的脸挂着大人表情格外诡秘。康斯坦丁决定不继续追问，知道少一点，睡得更加安稳一些。而女孩儿不准备放过他。  
“你的omega器官，”她用小孩讨糖果吃的可爱口吻说，“它怎么样了？”  
康斯坦丁点上烟，“很好。”  
“很好？”  
“不然呢？你又不是医生。”  
之后两人就没有共同话题。康斯坦丁不爱这个世界，也不乐见它成为圣魔交战的场地。而且他讨厌小孩子，即使莉莉丝本人年岁超他几个零，裹在人类儿童的外壳里就不能忍受。  
“我就更不能忍受自己生个小孩儿了。”康斯坦丁自言自语，他很想现在就把符咒用在自己身上，好让alpha跟自己没法结合，可莉莉丝也说了，仅在结合后有效。也就是说，他得先找个alpha结合，然后趁着自己发情期和这个alpha滚床单的时候，在自己身上弄上符咒，用alpha的那玩意儿做引子。——和你结合的alpha越强大，符咒发生的效力越强大。如果这个alpha足够强，符咒甚至可以让你和所有的alpha隔绝开。  
莉莉丝跟他说的。这种隔绝和抑制剂完全不同，他们依旧可以闻到omega的气味，但不会对此有任何情欲反应。和beta没什么区别。  
“区别你永远都不会知道的。”莉莉丝意味深长，康斯坦丁自动无视。他要的就是不会被绑定。  
这件事他没跟任何人提起，包括监管天使查斯。可能查斯已经知道了，因为他一直若有所思地盯着康斯坦丁看。  
“我只是觉得你很好看，”查斯无用地解释，“约翰，我用天使的眼睛发现你很好看。”  
康斯坦丁下意识摸摸脸颊。他认为自己远远称不上看好，他的皮肤不是那么细腻光滑，脸颊也不是很饱满可爱，而且他很高，肌肉不多，可也结实，从外观上看他更像个alpha。  
“……左边。”查斯说。  
康斯坦丁反问：“左边？”  
“意面的酱汁，在左边。”  
康斯坦丁从脸上弄掉了酱汁，查斯笑了笑，不怎么高兴。  
“跟我说说天启的事情吧，”康斯坦丁单刀直入，他也不知道该怎么开头了。  
查斯眼神游移不定，“哦，天启……”  
“我保证这次不会害死你。”  
“只要我不把名字告诉魔鬼？”查斯笑进眼睛，“你到底是怎么做到的？魔鬼都知道你的名字，但是谁也不能伤害你。”  
“护身符，巫术袋……诸如此类。”康斯坦丁糊弄他，“还有我和地狱的一点儿小联系……”  
谁都不敢动撒旦看中的灵魂，康斯坦丁之所以如此肆无忌惮也有路西法的功劳。他绝对不会原谅伤害康斯坦丁的生物，不为伤害，而为先于他而伤害，同理，若是有人胆敢标记康斯坦丁，路西法也不会——  
“路西法……”康斯坦丁猛地站起，他知道路西法打的什么主意了。

如果康斯坦丁没猜错，路西法早就知道他是个omega。路西法在假装自己不知道，说不定假装到后来自己也忘记了。  
莉莉丝提醒过他——过熟的omega器官。  
没有奇迹，有也不会发生在约翰•康斯坦丁身上。他的omega器官不会因为什么缘故突然停止发育又突然开始发育，路西法从不做无用之功。他是故意的。结合路西法对玛蒙的态度，康斯坦丁心里这个念头越来越清晰。  
路西法愿意和天上那位争夺人间，但他拘于规则，不能自己动手。但若是有人挑起事端，打破规则，路西法便可以顺利成章地插手。原先玛蒙的事情并非他自己想出来的，也不是加百列撺掇，而是路西法……  
路西法不是想要打破某个封印，而是想要一个可以自由行走在两界的子嗣。  
康斯坦丁疾步快走，他得和安吉拉确认点事情，当面。  
女警官正在执勤途中，被康斯坦丁半路拦下。康斯坦丁问：“你有没有自杀过？”  
“哈？自杀？”安吉拉摇头，“没有，问这些做什么？”  
“伊莎贝拉，伊莎贝拉之前有没有过自杀未遂？或者跟你说她听到了什么看到了什么？”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“回答我！”康斯坦丁焦躁地踱步。安吉拉想了想，说：“有过……一两次。伊莎贝拉跟我说，有人要她试试窒息。我一直警告她不要尝试，她也确实没有尝试。”  
“窒息……”康斯坦丁低语，“我猜那个声音还跟她说过试试吞安眠药？”  
“……你怎么知道？”安吉拉瞪大了眼睛。  
“你不会想知道的。”  
康斯坦丁抿紧嘴唇。路西法在诱惑别的跟他一样的人，omega为主，早期宗教里认为alpha和omega结合诞生的孩子才是真正纯洁完美的孩子。伊莎贝拉是个omega，安吉拉是个beta，这也是为什么安吉拉的力量没有伊莎贝拉强，而路西法从没试过诱惑安吉拉。路西法不是要omega们死掉，而是让他们死过。他们必须到过地狱，然后在人间和路西法结合……  
莫名不爽。  
康斯坦丁无暇思考更多，他要加快速度了。

“无论发生什么事，都不要去找你？”查斯半信半疑，“约翰，你又要搞什么？”  
“不算我搞什么，你都不要来。”康斯坦丁警告说，“记住了吗？”  
“没有。”查斯的翅膀在背后竖起，“约翰，我不是之前的小跟班了，我可以帮你。”  
“我确信这点你帮不上，”康斯坦丁撒谎说，“我要和alpha上床，你帮不上忙。”  
查斯的脸唰地红了，他甚至没法开玩笑说“我也是alpha”。  
“呃，对方是…不，不用跟我说的，我理解，我明白，我懂的，”查斯紧张到羽毛倒立，“我不会偷看，我发誓我不会偷看，我的意思是我这次不偷看，以前也没有偷看过。不小心看到的不算，我不知道你白天也——算了，当我没说过。”  
查斯会是个好alpha，但不是自己要的那种alpha。  
康斯坦丁带着些许愧疚感想：如果查斯还是人类，他一定会成为电视上的模范alpha，得到omega的喜欢也被beta喜爱，因为他看上去不那么有攻击性。  
搞定了查斯，剩下的都不是问题。米奈不会来找，安吉拉只会电话留言，他有足够的时间完成自己的计划。  
康斯坦丁在日历上打一个大大的红叉，离用五角星圈起来的日子只有四天了。  
第一天康斯坦丁去郊外找了个废弃医院，他不想把自己家弄得乌烟瘴气，好歹花过许多钱。  
第二天他去纹身，纹身师是个alpha，不怀好意地在他身上摸来摸去，赞美他的身体。康斯坦丁权当是苍蝇叫，当然为着自己忍耐他噪音的缘故，离开时往他衣服里塞了一张卡片，浸过某种招引魅魔的药液。  
第三天康斯坦丁早早搬去废弃医院，他不想在发情期当天横穿马路被一群alpha撞死。  
第四天他用某种动物的血液召唤出了路西法，过程连康斯坦丁自己都不想回忆。他会的召唤法术非常多，但这么恶心的还是头一回遇见，跟路西法本人一样恶心。

路西法身上的气味奇怪地消失殆尽，他闻上去又像是点燃的硫磺矿，而不是夹杂火山灼热的雪原。整个医院都在康斯坦丁的“监控”之中，他耍了些单向的小手段，确保某种“门禁”在他的法术完成前不会被打开。向一位朋友学来的，类似打气球，用的力气越大，回弹力越大。换而言之，他和路西法两人都被困在这间废弃医院中。  
他俩毫无疑问滚了个床单，康斯坦丁自带的，病房里头的白床单都落满灰尘，不是什么好选择。  
“康斯坦丁，”路西法叫着他的姓氏，“你该知道医院不是好地方。”  
“赞成。”  
“而且这儿很多怨灵。”  
“没错。”康斯坦丁斜睨门上的玻璃，外头有个人站着，头颈以一种奇怪的角度歪曲。他大概是因为事故死亡，死相着实难看。那个人抬起手来，缓缓地敲打玻璃，康斯坦丁正正觉着对方是在提醒他什么事情。  
“啊——手术刀，还很锋利。”路西法拉开储物柜，里头哗啦啦掉出来一堆密封的手术用具，最上头的是一把剪刀。“你说这儿有没有骨锯？”  
“肯定会有，”康斯坦丁轻轻揉搓枕头边角，“现在再来一次。”  
“不想做无用功。”  
“嗯？”  
“除非你愿意给我生个孩子……哦你肯定不愿意，不愿意不愿意……”路西法撕开密封袋，拿出一支针管，拔掉针头吸满了空气。  
“好呀，”康斯坦丁说，“我是说，好呀。”  
路西法按着针管往外排空气的动作一停，“好呀。”  
真是奇怪，他竟然没什么反应。  
外头的人敲打的动作更加剧烈，路西法咧嘴笑起来，“好呀。”

好的，意思就是好的。  
这就是为什么路西法丢掉了套子和康斯坦丁进行不健康不安全的性交。康斯坦丁当然不是想要个孩子，他是想要路西法的精液作为引子，完成那个法术，让自己从此以后真的和beta没什么分别。至于路西法，他已经被耍了许多次，再多一次也无所谓。让他抱着会有一个孩子的愿望下地狱吧。  
“有时候我想让你跟我一起下地狱。”路西法埋在他胸口，“但你在地狱，一定会把那儿弄的天翻地覆。”  
“让我上天堂，你和你的地狱就离得远远的……”  
“好呀。”路西法抬头，盯着他的眼睛，“没错，就是这样。”  
只不过一瞬间的事情，像被强行拉入地狱或者……从帝国大厦上掉下来，那种忽然失重又狠狠砸在地面上的痛感。康斯坦丁发觉自己在一间灯管全坏掉的手术室——他试过，所有手术室的灯管都坏了，而病房的还好着，不知道是不是供电公司疏忽了。他被钉在手术台上，四肢动弹不得。  
“我知道你这张嘴里吐不出真话，可惜没有让人变成匹诺曹的法术，不然我可以对你施展一个，”路西法拍拍麻醉机，“看，都坏了。”  
“太kinky了。”  
“啊……我也这么认为，”路西法在他身边放下一个托盘，一个一个地摆开他刚拆包的东西，“所以我采取了保险措施。”  
“我以为你想要个孩子的，保险措施，你结扎了？”  
“别多嘴，”路西法从口袋里掏出一支油性笔，在他肚子上画了个圈，“这儿——你看不到，不过我就跟你说一下……待会儿我会把这儿切开，先把你的肠子拎出来，放心我会给你放回去的，以防万一我还会用胶水固定一下什么…的。反正你也不想当omega，而我想要个孩子。”他的笑声古怪难听，“咱们两全其美，我拿走你的子宫，借他一用。”  
“你可以直接在我肚子里孕育你的孩子，我的代孕费用挺低的，现在谈谈？”  
康斯坦丁努力拖延时间，他不抱任何希望能够改变路西法的想法，看来路西法已经彻底从之前被荷尔蒙控制的傻缺形象里走出来了。换句话说，他仅有的一点儿智商回来了。而康斯坦丁做的最大的死，就是他没让任何人来找他，他故意不让别人来找他。这次他太自大了。

“约翰？好了，一切都过去了。”安吉拉趴在他的床头，小声抚慰。康斯坦丁意识还不太清楚，不过他知道自己不需要这种安慰，他只想弄明白事情经过。  
他的肚子很疼，头晕，没力气，说话时候才发觉自己脸上搁着一个氧气面罩，身上插了不少管子。  
“怎么……回——”  
“别说话，先别说话，我跟你讲。”安吉拉起身按铃，很快就有医生跑过来。医生和护士的眼神都很同情，而且他们不愿意当着康斯坦丁的面说什么，只是和安吉拉在病房外头谈话。  
“我们在废弃医院发现的你，他们，我当时不在。”安吉拉说，“有人打911，说是那儿发生了谋杀案……警察就去了，他们不认得你，但是手机里有我的号码，就叫来我。”  
——到底他妈的发生了啥？  
康斯坦丁用眼神努力表达自己的疑惑。大概是麻醉药药效要过去，他感觉到肚子上的疼痛从不真切的钝痛变成尖利连续的刺痛。  
“约翰，我不想现在就跟你说。”  
——那你怎么把这句说出口了？！  
“声纹比对是lux ferr，现在已经发下通缉令，但是没人见过他，他消失了。”安吉拉看上去要哭，“他把你——把你——”  
“…子宫，我猜？”康斯坦丁勉力催动舌头工作。  
安吉拉捂着嘴点头。  
“蛋蛋呢？老二呢？肾？”  
这倒不是开玩笑，现在康斯但丁更关心自己其他的器官而不是已经失去的那个。安吉拉断断续续地跟他说完。警察在废弃医院发现了康斯坦丁，那时候他差不多要死了，肚子敞开着，切口干净整洁，掀开的皮肉用两把手术刀钉在自己身上。他的子宫被取走，其他器官统统都在。凶手没给他打麻药，也没做什么措施，他是疼昏死过去的。  
“血流的不多，”安吉拉说，“医生以为是恶作剧，因为这种手术不可能只流那么点血。”  
废弃医院里头满地灰尘，就是那个手术室，无影灯上都挂着一条一条的蛛丝飞絮。但康斯坦丁的创口没有丝毫感染。似乎凶手用了某种超能力。  
“条子立案说是邪教组织？”康斯坦丁舒舒服服地坐在轮椅上。  
“还有器官贩卖，但器官贩卖通常不会对omega的子宫下手，所以更加可能是邪教组织。”  
路西法可不是邪教组织的，他是邪教的崇拜对象。

好像事情就这么过去了。  
之后再也没有天启的小时传过来，任何一条线路都没有。查斯也消失了，消失之前他给康斯坦丁发了一封电子邮件，写的非常长，简直是一部中篇小说。康斯坦丁那个邮箱是为了某个事件注册的，所以直到两年后才发现。  
“抱歉，约翰？”康斯坦丁一手卷起衬衫，一手往肚子上涂百洛油。“抱歉我欺骗了你——”  
——关于天堂这件事，不告诉你，是最好的。已经没有天堂了，现在的天堂比地狱还糟糕，不过我得回去……还有重要的事情。  
至于你，约翰，享受人生吧，享受起来。尽情的抽烟喝酒，如果你觉得这样比较快活，那就这么做。  
我恨自己是那个告诉你一切的人。  
你上不了天堂的。  
天堂从来没有你的位子，这不是加百列，或者我能够决定事情，是“那位”先生。  
“哇哦。”康斯坦丁慢慢按摩，他想把肚子上那条伤疤弄掉，不过看上去得按摩两百年。  
查斯更多的说了一些零碎的东西，比如感激康斯坦丁曾经教导他的关于驱魔的知识，给他一份相对稳定的薪水，偶尔的关心。这一切都让康斯坦丁有点儿微妙的负罪感。时至今日他已经不在意上天堂还是下地狱了，如果天堂真的像查斯说的那么烂，下地狱也许会更好。不过说不定到他死的时候，地狱也人满为患，根本挤不进去。  
他现在只能衷心地希望地狱里没有一个小混血崽子扑腾翅膀等着叫他老爸。  
叫老妈也不行。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

小怪物如期出生，康斯坦丁发誓再也不要来一回。  
他背上有黏嗒嗒的小翅膀，还没长羽毛，带着几点粘在一块儿的绒毛，像没进烤箱之前的鸡翅膀。安吉拉坐在床沿，可能想说点儿什么安慰康斯坦丁，最后被小怪物还不会坐就想着吧嗒翅膀飞的样子弄笑了。临床的产妇是个beta，她以为安吉拉是康斯坦丁的alpha，看到自己的孩子忍不住高兴。而孩子真正的老爸至今没有出现，跟所有人渣一样，他现在开始假装自己得死精症几千年了。  
安吉拉把孩子手腕上的带子弄松一些，不让它紧绷在肉嘟嘟的小爪子上。“你生了个小天使。”  
“堕落天使。”  
“那也是天使。”  
小怪物蹬蹬腿，踢着康斯坦丁的肩膀。康斯坦丁心想：她们就不能把孩子放在…恒温箱里吗？或者单独在个摇篮里，就别放在他身边。  
“嘿，你得抱抱他。”安吉拉说，“他是你儿子。”  
“我没力气。”  
“好吧，”安吉拉把头发全部拢在后面，用发绳扎好，才低头去看小小的婴儿，“他真可爱……”  
“很快就会不可爱。”  
“别这么说，孩子会伤心的，对不对？安吉拉姐姐，我是安吉拉姐姐，安吉姐姐。”  
“他得叫你阿姨。”  
安吉拉抬头：“约翰，你非得戳人家痛脚嘛？”  
“这是事实。”康斯坦丁干巴巴地说，“我现在比你疼多了。”  
安吉拉耸肩，“因为路西…你的alpha？”  
“不。”康斯坦丁斩钉截铁，“因为我得自己付剩下的钱，还得给他买奶粉尿布婴儿床。”  
“我听说omega有…那个。”安吉拉在胸口画圈，“那个那个。”  
“……忘了这件事儿。”康斯坦丁心里尖叫，他才不会穿上领口开到肚脐的喂奶装给这个小怪物喂奶！而且他没有！绝对没有！  
“好吧，”安吉拉摊手，“男人的尊严，我明白的。”说着她把手放在嘴边，小声道，“嘿我跟你说过嘛，我上司他也是omega。”  
然后康斯坦丁听了一整个下午的八卦，关于男人莫名其妙的尊严和安吉拉的omega上司。他从来不知道女警官是这么八卦的人。  
小怪物在医院里满了十天，期间他亲爹一次都没出现过——如果出现在电视节目上算出现的话，那还是出现过两次的。一次午间新闻，一次经济台人物访谈。小怪物好像能认出他老爸，两次都激动得手舞足蹈，呜呜吱吱地含着康斯坦丁的指头咬。  
“你认得他？那就快点儿长大，学好法律跟他打官司，狠狠地要生活费……”康斯坦丁说，“别咬我的手指头。”  
小怪物咯咯笑着，吐掉手指头，开始咬奶嘴。他的发育速度确实很快，现在已经长出了几颗牙齿，见着什么咬什么。  
到康斯坦丁出院，路西法也没有过来。他似乎打定主意不承认自己曾经跟康斯坦丁滚过床单还射了他一肚子精液。至于这个孩子，可能康斯坦丁属玛利亚的，因为某些神迹怀上了，总之跟地狱之主没啥关系。安吉拉开车来接他，顺便带着米奈的礼物——海地特色催奶药方，内容大概是蜥蜴口水树莓种子和仙人掌刺。女警官帮他抱着小怪物，让他先坐好。  
“约翰，你得这么抱，头在左边，孩子听到你的心跳会安稳很多。”  
康斯坦丁僵硬无比地抱着小怪物，小怪物在他怀里睡着了，流出一滩口水。他不敢使劲，又不敢放松，不一会儿就肩背疼痛。这是个小怪物他应该不会很容易受伤，但即使他是个小怪物也是个婴儿。皮肤又软又薄，轻轻一碰就一片红色。康斯坦丁根本就不知道怎么照顾小孩子。他自己就没被好好照料过。  
“我从局里借了一本书，”安吉拉划拉出一本封皮卷起来的育儿经，“上回有位同事怀孕，放在办公室没拿走。啊，她是beta，不过你们应该…差不多？我还给你买了束身衣和腹带。”  
原来后座上两包五颜六色的玩意儿是束身衣和腹带。康斯坦丁打死都不会穿的。  
“看上去你身材没走形不过还是穿一下吧。”  
小怪物睁开眼睛，吐着口水泡泡，朝康斯坦丁笑。  
安吉拉偏头看了下，继续注意路况，大概因为上班高峰还没过，车子一直提不起速。  
“他很喜欢你，嗯…你的儿子当然喜欢你。”  
“我不确定他是不是我的儿子。”  
“别傻了约翰，你看他的嘴唇，和你一模一样。”安吉拉说，“还有耳朵。”  
“也许就是长得像，”康斯坦丁模仿着见过的怀抱婴儿的母亲，轻轻摇晃，小怪物开心极了，小手四处乱抓，“很可能他的基因跟我一点儿都不一样。”  
安吉拉拿了一个没拆封的奶嘴给康斯坦丁，“别因为他长着翅膀就怀疑他的血统，你不是当爹的那个，你把他生下来的。”  
“以为你会说黑色的翅膀应该烧死。”康斯坦丁单手费力拆开包装，把透明的奶嘴递给小怪物，小怪物捏在手里，不一会儿就发现应该含着。  
“是呀，可他很可爱。”安吉拉扬眉，“我没有间接夸你可爱。”  
“那么你就是在间接夸他的父亲可爱。”  
“……好吧，我承认我是在夸你可爱。”  
小怪物大声笑起来，他把奶嘴咬破了。康斯坦丁掰开他的嘴巴，发现里头是一排尖尖的，肉食动物的牙齿。  
这回就算康斯坦丁胸前装饰性的玩意儿能分泌乳汁，他也不会让这个小怪物含着哪怕一秒钟，除非他想在胸口来俩对称的环形伤疤。  
小怪物满一个月，路西法还是没有出现。在安吉拉和查斯的帮助下，他在旧货市场买到了一个九成新的木质摇篮，漆成白色，上头挂着的玩具有些吓人，是兽骨和火山石做的。之前的家庭就是觉着它不吉利才以低价卖掉。康斯坦丁不介意这个，小怪物更加不介意，他可是撒旦的儿子。还有成箱的尿不湿跟奶嘴，三个不同容量的奶瓶，纯棉的毯子和婴儿服。安吉拉本想买几套动物婴儿服，她很喜欢恐龙装和小鸭装，但被康斯坦丁坚决制止了。查斯自己做了一个捕梦网，从现在的角度看挺奇怪的，他是个天使，而一个天使去做捕梦网……给撒旦之子挂捕梦网也不正常。他们把圣水挪了一大半在洗手间，好给电视机和柜子腾位置，卧室正对床的位置现在是小怪物的地盘。他的摇篮靠墙放着，墙上挂了一个捕梦网，摇篮上还有奇奇怪怪的玩具。康斯坦丁简直无所适从，去洗手间撒尿时候边上有圣水，在客厅看电视总被外头的光线干扰，回到卧室就会看到摇篮里扑棱出来的两只小翅膀，现在它们长出了蓬松的绒羽，不再像拔了毛的鸡翅膀，像没拔毛的鸡翅膀。小怪物长得很快，现在他有一嘴尖利的牙齿，一对看上去挺舒服的翅膀，还能勉强坐起来甚至爬两步。同龄的孩子肯定不能做到，他是个怪物。  
驱魔人康斯坦丁生了个怪物，哦，孩子的另一个老爹也是个怪物。  
不过小怪物的翅膀摸起来真的很软和……康斯坦丁用指头梳理那些有点蓬乱的小羽毛，孩子拿着一颗兽牙，朝他不知道说什么，咿咿呀呀的。  
他已经能很熟练地冲奶粉喂给小怪物喝，小怪物也不娇弱，不会因为温度冷了热了就大哭大叫。他很乖，连尿裤子都是巴着摇篮边，可怜兮兮地眨巴眼睛。有几次康斯坦丁抱着他睡过，小心翼翼地不让自己压住他。小怪物老是从他胸口找东西……趁着他熟睡咬住胸膛，咬不对位置，吭哧吭哧地哭。  
“别闹…嘿……别闹。”康斯坦丁亲吻小怪物的额头，他也是暖的，和人类一样的温度，“别闹，我去给你冲奶粉。”  
小怪物抓着他的一根手指，死也不松开，他就没有起来。  
确实有分泌乳汁，很少，完全没有胀痛。康斯坦丁第一天对着自己被弄湿的新衬衫，骂了整整一个小时，小怪物趴在床上好奇地看他。然后他就放弃穿衬衫，改穿批量买来的宽松T恤，这样就能不时拿着纸巾从下摆探进去擦一擦…干！擦一擦流出来的东西。每当这时候小怪物都很委屈，指责一样地胡乱发音。  
康斯坦丁把湿纸巾丢到废纸篓，拿奶嘴沾了点威士忌，塞给小怪物。“别想我喂你，你会把我的肉咬掉一块。”  
小怪物两手捧着奶嘴，津津有味地吸吮。  
小怪物出生一百天，路西法依旧没出现。他在电视上风生水起，从烟草巨头变成糖果业新星，没人留神他之前做过的事情。虽然他连相貌都懒得换一副，就是没人注意到他就是那个把自己的omega在废弃医院里开膛破肚的lux ferre。小怪物聚精会神地看电视，康斯坦丁拿起遥控器换到付费台。  
“看那个傻逼精子提供者不如看大波美女。”康斯坦丁将小怪物放在膝头，“看到了吗，以后要带个这个的妞儿回家，别回我的家，你会有自己家的。”  
小怪物用脚踢他大腿，哭了起来。  
“噢噢，别哭别哭。”康斯坦丁很苦恼，他一直没学会怎么对付啼哭的婴儿，“嘿别哭了，我们换回那个频道。”  
可节目已经结束了，傻逼精子提供者没有再出现。小怪物还是哭哭啼啼的。  
“别哭了别哭了……好吧好吧，你不是想要这个吗？别哭了。”  
康斯坦丁抓起衣服，露出胸腹。他的身材恢复很好，当然不是安吉拉的腹带和束身衣的功效，他承认自己穿过…就一两回。他的肚子上有很长一道伤疤，是路西法把他的肠子和子宫一块儿拽出来时候留下的。  
小怪物的眼珠子滴溜溜转，张开嘴，里头的牙齿看着就很疼。  
“要是你敢咬疼我，我就把你丢在电视塔下面，放上个牌子，说你是谁的孩子。”康斯坦丁别扭地抱起小怪物。婴儿疑惑了一会儿，才含住康斯坦丁的乳头。他没用牙齿咬，这很好，很多小孩都喜欢用牙齿。  
康斯坦丁不知道自己现在的反应正常不正常，一个孩子（还是他自己生的）的吸吮当然不会让他有快感……恰恰相反，他觉得疼，即使小怪物没用牙齿，单是吮吸就让他挺不舒服。  
“该结束了吧？难道你要一次吃饱十天份？”康斯坦丁想把小怪物抱离，“我没那么多……牛奶。”  
小怪物松嘴，纯良无害，挣扎着要到桌子上去玩他的乐高蝙蝠侠。  
乐高玩具是米奈送的，代价是一小袋小怪物脱落的绒羽。一整套DC人物，小怪物最喜欢蝙蝠侠和莱克斯卢瑟，不过卢瑟的脑袋被他揪掉扔到楼下找不到了，因此他最喜欢的就成了蝙蝠侠。康斯坦丁毫不担心小怪物会从桌子上掉下去，他以前就掉下去过，更严重，就是把卢瑟的脑袋丢掉那次，他从楼上摔到楼下。康斯坦丁要直接跳下去看看他怎么样，小怪物居然拍打翅膀，抓着卢瑟的身子飞到半空，哇哇大哭。幸好那时段没有人，不然康斯坦丁要考虑搬家。  
驱魔人放下衣服，因为织物和乳头摩擦而痛叫出声。左边乳头一定红肿破皮了，他能感觉到。但一直以来那儿又痒又疼的不适消失了，和右边儿一对比简直是天堂地狱。  
也许他该把安吉拉送的吸奶器拿出来。  
小怪物半岁那天，路西法已经被他们抛在脑后。康斯坦丁本来就不抱希望，尤其是路西法还拿他做了次解剖实验。安吉拉大概看多青春小说，总觉着魔王会突然出现说啊原来你有了我的孩子我会对你负责的。  
“da…dada！”小怪物穿着绵羊衣，抱着安吉拉给他买的超大青蛙玩偶，兴奋大喊，“安吉！安安！漂漂！”  
“你把他抱回家吧。”康斯坦丁在小怪物的奶瓶里兑上半杯低度数酒，“他都不会叫爸爸，先会说你漂亮。”  
“因为是事实。”安吉拉皱眉，“你喂他喝酒？”  
康斯坦丁又往奶瓶里兑了小半杯伏特加，“对，比奶粉效果好。”  
“他才六个月大！”  
“他是个六个月大的怪物，”小怪物接过康斯坦丁的奶瓶，咕嘟咕嘟喝掉半瓶，然后开始专心啃脚趾，“别跟人类一概而谈。”  
安吉拉想想也对，“不过他还是这么可爱，没长出奇怪的部件。”  
“翅膀就够奇怪了，”康斯坦丁疲倦道，“他没法控制自己什么时候让翅膀伸出来，什么时候收回去……没人教他，我也不会。”  
“查斯呢？”  
“查斯不知道怎么和他沟通，他害怕小孩，第一回看到都要哭了。”  
“你得去找路西法，”安吉拉切中要害，“如果你不去，我也能理解。”  
毕竟路西法对他做了那样的事……幸好康斯坦丁不是蠢货，即使被本能驱动也没有相信路西法真的会变成温柔可靠的alpha，路西法天生是个变态。  
“你是说他把我捆在手术台上拿两把刀子切开的事情？电视直播里我还好看吧？腹肌有没有很好看？”  
“康斯坦丁——”  
康斯坦丁想尽快结束这个话题。  
“安吉，我想弄死路西法跟这个孩子没关系。我不是个好父亲，但我会去试，虽然我现在还是想把他直接丢在哪家门口……整个地球的精子库里我碰巧抽到了路西法的，仅此而已。”  
“如果你非要这么说。”安吉拉把空奶瓶拿在手上，“我给你的胸贴你用过吗？不该转的这么快但是……你的…呃，乳头，看上去状态不大好啊。”  
操。被一个女性说自己的乳头状态不大好，康斯坦丁这辈子都没法抬起头来了。  
送走了安吉拉他才去找所谓的胸贴。之后他用吸奶器弄过几次，还有几次是小怪物学会了用眼泪攻击，自己扛不住。他的乳头一直肿着，和衣服摩擦一下就疼，白天他会穿宽松款，晚上直接光着上身在家里走来走去。  
“束身衣，腹带，胸贴，康斯坦丁，你还能更娘一点儿不？”  
小怪物手脚并用，抱住酒瓶，尖尖的牙齿咬住瓶口，咔次咬掉一块儿玻璃。  
小怪物一岁生日前一天，洛杉矶迎来一场巨大的风暴，连夜电闪雷鸣，吹掉了好多广告牌。第二天晴空万里，除了街道上满地的垃圾，一切都那么正常。  
注定不寻常的一日。  
康斯坦丁提着给小怪物定做的蛋糕（他不会承认自己也想吃一点）推开卧室门，本来应该在里头的查斯不在，反倒是不该在的人一个没少。  
附在一个街头少年身上的玛蒙，一脸铁青的巴尔萨扎，还有…路西法。  
小怪物在气球池里玩充气蜥蜴，好像没发现气氛不对劲。  
“蛋糕有点儿小，不过我带了超大的。”路西法让开，好让康斯坦丁看到他身后那个超级巨大的五层蛋糕，最顶上插了一只蜡烛，血淋淋的红色蜡泪一路流到最下一层。玛蒙臭着脸戴上纸帽子，巴尔萨扎则绝望地不知从哪儿掏出一把小提琴开始演奏生日歌。路西法伸出手逗弄小怪物，“看看，他跟我长得真像，哦看他的眼睛，真漂亮。”  
康斯坦丁沉默着站在门口，手上是蛋糕和酒心巧克力，他给小怪物准备的礼物看上去无足轻重，而且小怪物和那些…怪物，更近一点，不管是空间距离还是别的。  
但是小怪物不这么觉得。  
他先是用纯良无害的眼神欺骗路西法，让他把指头靠的更近点。然后假装自己很有兴趣似的，去蹭那根手指，最后一口咬在了路西法的指关节上。撒旦咆哮起来，把指头迅速抽离。小怪物咧着沾满鲜血的嘴巴，对三个恶魔无声大笑，然后冲着康斯坦丁叫：“dada！抱…抱！”  
康斯坦丁快步走过去，放下手里的东西，抱起小怪物，用袖子擦掉他嘴上的血。  
“他咬我——这个杂种咬我！”路西法暴怒，尽管他的指头在以肉眼可见的速度痊愈，怒火仍不见少。  
康斯坦丁把小怪物的头压在自己怀中，他抽抽嗒嗒地哭呢。“对，你的杂种儿子咬你。”  
路西法阴沉着脸，康斯坦丁又添油加醋，“宝贝儿，以后别吃脏东西，好吗？你会闹肚子的。”  
小怪物在他怀里一边抽噎一边点头，小手紧紧抓住康斯坦丁的衬衫。  
“要是你觉得你的杂种儿子不顺眼，有多远滚多远，反正你还有个纯血儿子。”康斯坦丁平淡地说，“还有别他妈的说这是你儿子，一颗精子了不起么？我上街随便勾一个alpha都能弄到几亿个。”  
小怪物的翅膀忽地现形，耷拉在身后。他没有安全感的时候就会这样。康斯坦丁转过身，不然路西法瞧见那对儿跟他的黑色羽翼很像的翅膀。  
阴晴不定的撒旦陛下现在又晴朗起来，他正了正自己的波点领结。“事实上…他确实是杂种，不，混血，小天使你好呀，我可爱的混血小天使。”  
小怪物乌拉乌拉说了好多句话，被康斯坦丁的拥抱模糊掉，只能听到几句脏话。  
“你们两个可以走了，吹蜡烛要一家人做。”  
玛蒙和巴尔萨扎如蒙大赦，立刻夺门而出。  
“这是我的孩子。”路西法讨好道，“他很强大。”  
康斯坦丁厌恶他的口吻，强大，对，强大，如果小怪物是个弱鸡他就不会过来。  
“他还是个小孩子，今天刚一岁，而且有一个爸爸。”康斯坦丁说，“真不好意思，不符合领养条件。”  
“我没想领养他，”路西法站直，“他就是我的儿子，亲子鉴定会打到你鼻青脸肿。”  
“是嘛，那也得有人给你做。”康斯坦丁说，“抱歉，你跟我有关系吗？我他妈的是个单亲omega，你要给我的儿子做亲子鉴定就得经过我的同意！”  
“你在纠结我抛弃你的事情。”  
“是啊，我就是在纠结，纠结一个alpha把我开膛还放在电视上直播。”康斯坦丁咬牙切齿，“你猜怎么着？别，想，动，他，一，根，指，头。”  
路西法一把掐住康斯坦丁的脖子，把他提高到只有脚尖沾地。“那你猜我要怎么着？这个孩子不给我也没关系，反正你是个omega，我能干出一回就能干出第二回，不过更有创意一点。”  
小怪物似乎感受到康斯坦丁受到了威胁，他哇哇大哭，放在不远处的五层大蛋糕裂成无数片，全部冲着路西法砸过去。  
“dada！”小怪物飞在半空，还不是很稳。因为刚才的攻击，路西法暂且松手，康斯坦丁立马倒在地上，给自己顺气。他脖子上一片血红，正在渐渐变成淤青。  
“宝贝儿，过来，对，到dada怀里。”他伸出手，小怪物扑过来，就一把接住。路西法折腾过也有些泄气，他怔怔地看着康斯坦丁抱着小怪物坐在地上。  
“那是我的孩子。”路西法喃喃自语，“他是我的儿子。”  
康斯坦丁压根儿没理他，他正在安慰小怪物。

在康斯坦丁和小怪物的无视之下，路西法的厚脸皮终于承受不住，讷讷离去。给小怪物许诺了家庭装巧克力味冰淇淋和一个新的乐高莱克斯卢瑟，他终于收声，开始拆康斯坦丁带回来的蛋糕。天啊他才多大？  
查斯被三个恶魔丢到墨西哥数仙人掌，现在才找到路回来。他目瞪口呆，“这是怎么回事？”  
“蛋糕，”康斯坦丁用脚蹭几下地板上的奶油，想必收拾起来特别费力，“你知道怎么驱逐一个天使吗？”  
“呃……抱歉？”查斯震惊，“我哪儿惹着你啦？”  
“不是你。”康斯坦丁跟小怪物就缎带展开拉锯战，“是路西法。”  
经过查斯牵线搭桥，他认识的一个天使的朋友的战友的上司认识一个天使，也是最先被创造出来的那些。康斯坦丁在自己客厅见到这个天使的一瞬间，有种想抱着他跳个舞的冲动。衬衫领带风衣，乱糟糟的头发，还有一副颓废模样，他俩简直是异卵双胞胎！  
查斯找来的这位星期四天使叫卡斯迪奥，似乎很忙。而且他的骗人手法真的、真的太拙劣了。  
经过这位天使康斯坦丁又见到了一对儿瞧上去就不怎么对劲的兄弟，他俩身上都有地狱的味道。  
“驱逐天使的方法，”两兄弟对视一笑，高个子那个说，“我们怎么知道你是…你不是Hunter。”  
康斯坦丁听说过Hunter的事迹，他没啥心思加入，这个组织也好，职业也罢，死亡率太高了。他死不起。  
“我只要一个万无一失能驱逐天使的方法，而且要可以重复利用的。”康斯坦丁把两个小陶罐放在桌上，“作为交换，我会弄到你们想要的东西，比如这个。”  
矮个子那个打开一只罐子，惊讶地说，“哦……这下我没法拒绝了。”  
“里头是啥？”高个子的想看，没看成，“印度神油？”  
“跟你没关系。”矮个子那个喜滋滋地抱着两个罐子，死也不松手，“驱逐天使的法阵嘛，简单。”  
康斯坦丁又说：“我还要一样东西。”  
“你说。”矮个子舔了舔饱满水润的嘴唇，“哥们儿，没问题，真的没问题。”  
“一把天使之刃。”  
气氛急转直下，矮个子把陶罐放下，退到高个子身边。  
“老兄，这就不对了。”他晃晃脖子，活动筋骨，预备着一场恶战。高个子那位可能还想做个交易，他说：“或许我们可以换点儿别的，比如…该隐血印，这个怎么样？搭配第一刃比天使之刃好用。”  
“也许，”康斯坦丁说，“但我，可没有你们俩那么……深刻的羁绊。”他软化态度，“你看，你们两个都去过地狱，我也是。而且，你们不想弄死阿比顿吗？”  
“——你怎么知道阿比顿？”  
康斯坦丁心中长舒一口气，脸上还装着无所谓。“像我说的，我们都去过地狱，有共同的敌人。”  
高个子还在犹豫，他又趁机说：“我还有个孩子，我是个…我是个omega，我不怕自己死掉会怎么样，但是我的孩子会很辛苦。”上帝哟他居然还挤出两滴眼泪来博同情！  
像是被触碰到心中最深的角落，两个人的脸色都和缓许多。他们背过身，窃窃私语片刻。  
“最多一周。”矮个子又把陶罐抱在怀里，“小卡等会儿过来给你。”  
驱逐法阵到手，天使之刃到手。小怪物在一边驯良无比地玩莱克斯卢瑟的大腿，他又把玩具掰断了。  
“乖孩子。”康斯坦丁把玩着天使之刃，小心地在自己手心割出一道口子，对准放了一半加盐圣水的酒杯滴血。小怪物的翅膀在婴儿罩衫底下蜷缩着，不时掉下一根毛毛。他正在换羽毛，每天晚上康斯坦丁都得给他挠一个小时的翅膀。  
在家里各个位置都布置好驱逐法阵，伪装得一点儿都看不出来，天使之刃放在枕头下面，康斯坦丁开始准备另一项工作。  
他要召唤路西法，然后玩儿点…小把戏。  
“dada！da…daddy！”  
“是的，我在这儿。”康斯坦丁叼着一条麻线，仔细用尸油涂在两头，然后绕过一个黑铁圆环，固定在木板上。  
“抱抱！抱！”  
“daddy在忙，”他按下一根沾满可疑黑褐色凝固物的钉子，转头对小怪物说，“别抓你的翅膀。”  
小怪物委屈瘪嘴，坐在摇篮里，把莱克斯卢瑟重新肢解一遍。  
他花了整整一天来布置陷阱，考虑多方因素，最后成品放在床底下。陷阱的范围只有两米乘两米的范围，他要把目标精准带入其中。不过事先还得安置好小怪物。  
带着他的（肢解了的）莱克斯卢瑟，小怪物跟着安吉拉去儿童乐园玩，晚上也不回来。  
“约翰，你要是别人，我真的会直接把你扣在警局。”安吉拉抱着小怪物，责备道，“你不能随便把他丢给什么人过夜。”  
“你不是随便什么人。”  
安吉拉更加责备地看着他。  
“今天我要工作，”他熟练地点起烟，“跟着我更不好。”  
这样说下来，安吉拉才肯放过他。  
“就一天，”她说，“明天晚上我要去蹲点。”  
“又是变态alpha？”  
“半夜拿硬币划车漆的小混混。”  
小怪物趴在安吉拉肩头，伸出肉嘟嘟的小手，“dada，抱。”  
康斯坦丁低头亲他的脸颊，“明天见。”  
“dada明…踢…明天…见！”  
小怪物不在家，康斯坦丁能放心大胆地用驱逐天使的法阵。他把一块抹布卷起来用绳子绑住，蘸着自己的血在床板上画了一个，以防万一。计划不总是能成功，他得给自己留条后路。没了荷尔蒙影响，路西法会直接把他撕碎，然后带走小怪物。  
然后是天使之刃。  
手中的利刃一臂长短，握柄不甚舒适，也许它本来就不是为了让人觉得舒适而制造。它很尖，康斯坦丁毫不怀疑这玩意儿能斩铁削金。他怀疑的是，路西法会不会更加…坚硬？  
不管怎么样，试试就好。  
召唤路西法的法阵比驱逐法阵还恶心人。驱逐只要鲜血，召唤要……康斯坦丁决定搞定这件事就去度假，直到屋子里烧头发的味道散光。  
“召唤，上床，法阵，一劳永逸。”康斯坦丁卷起袖子，甩甩头，“呼——！我真他妈的聪明。”  
召唤法阵定位地点是召唤人的上方，康斯坦丁把手伸进去，盆子里的灰黑色溶液渐渐沸腾变成透明之后，他知道时候差不多，几步就跑到了卧室，一下扑倒在床上。康斯坦丁尽力让自己手脚都缩在一块儿，法阵中央……  
但路西法没上当。  
他出现在康斯坦丁身边，只有一只手在法阵里头。看来魔王的心情不怎么样。  
“我儿子在哪里？”  
“在天堂，”康斯坦丁决定诱惑一下路西法，他从来都不是能经得住诱惑的…恶魔，“想操我吗？”  
驱魔人解开皮带扣子，伸进手去，他很小心没让皮肤露在外头，有些秘密迟点儿再说更好，不是吗？他后仰着身子，咬住下唇，一边呻吟一边用另一只手玩弄自己的左胸。他的乳晕变大了一点，大概因为生产的关系，还有些肿胀。  
“想…不过直觉告诉我你很危险。”路西法现在有半个身子进入了法阵，他说，“其实我还有个床伴。”  
“比我还棒吗？”康斯坦丁无耻发问，同时把自己的老二从裤子里拽出来。自打发现自己是个omega他就没用到过几次这玩意儿。路西法显然是被诱惑到了，他停顿一下，说：“噢，他是个beta……是个律师，跟你长得挺像的不过比你放得开，他是个很有…很有事业心的人，这种人很容易上钩……”  
“beta，”康斯坦丁用拇指摩挲顶端小孔，从里头分泌出的前液打湿了深色的毛发，他住院期间顺便做了个包皮切除手术，现在那儿特别敏感，“你们每天都上床吗？”  
路西法把脚搭在床上，很好，这样继续下去。康斯坦丁给自己鼓劲，他没耐心在路西法面前装荡妇。  
“嗯…也不一定上床，办公桌，洗手间，车上，都可以。”路西法露出跟小怪物一模一样的尖牙，“操他的时候像在操你。”  
“那可未必，”康斯坦丁揉捏着胸部，忙着布置法阵他居然忘了吸奶器，“他也这么湿吗？lu，我都湿透了。”  
路西法的另一只脚也挪到了床上，正好擦在法阵的边沿。  
“你知道的，宝贝儿，”然后路西法就停住不动，“每回你示好，我都会吃亏。”  
康斯坦丁叉开腿，“这次不会的。”  
“我不相信。”路西法站起来，完全离开了法阵范围，“就这么着吧，你对那个律师有兴趣？我可以跟你说说。”  
“说说吧。”  
康斯坦丁没停下手上的动作，他要拖延时间，直到自己想到新的办法。  
“人啦，在善念和恶念中间摇摇摆摆，最后看哪边给的钱多。”路西法说，“大房子和高额薪水就能骗过来而且……很奇妙，他很喜欢被alpha操。”  
“哇哦。”  
“想知道跟你长得几乎一模一样的人跪在洗手间给我口交是什么样子吗？我有视频。”  
“当然，”康斯坦丁甜甜地笑，“来嘛，给我看看。”  
路西法拿着手机，居高临下地，就是不肯靠近一点。  
老畜生……蠢了几千年终于智商上升了，真他妈的不是时候。康斯坦丁眯眼看过去，视频上那个人头发梳得整整齐齐，脸颊要丰盈一些，正含着路西法的那玩意儿吞吐，脸上红晕满布，似乎很是享受。  
康斯坦丁看了两分钟就打断道：“然后呢？”  
“然后他的膝盖都淤青了，”路西法说，“还想看吗？还有别的。”  
“看自己的黄片挺奇怪的。”  
“跟你还是有些差别，”路西法句句毒刺，试图戳伤康斯坦丁，“他比你年轻，比你会玩儿，如果他是个omega他会愿意给我生一打孩子。”  
“未必，”康斯坦丁反击，“beta会因为不知道alpha是什么德行跟你们搞上，他要是个omega会直接起诉你。”  
“可他不是，所以他愿意陪我玩儿各种你不愿意玩儿的把戏。”  
康斯坦丁伸出舌头，舔舔指头，“是我跟别人玩儿剩下的把戏。”  
这下路西法直接发怒了。他绝对不能容忍别人染指自己的所有物，即使是丢掉不要的。他直接翻身上床，要教训一下口无遮拦的康斯坦丁。  
“哟，上来了。”康斯坦丁侧滚到一边，路西法正好落在法阵中央。“欢迎回来，lu。”  
魔王很快发觉不对劲，他的力气还在，但力量没了。而且周围有一层无形的壁垒，让他没法离开。  
“托你前同事的福，搞到了这玩意儿。”康斯坦丁从枕头下面抽出天使之刃，“哦，还有床底下那玩意儿，驱逐法阵？是谁脑残到这地步还会研究个驱逐自己用的法阵？”  
“加百列……！”  
“啊啊，不是，”康斯坦丁撕开路西法的衬衫，用天使之刃把他身上的衣服割得零零碎碎，露出皮肤，“你居然有胸毛。”  
“怎么说呢，男子汉气概咯。”  
“所幸我对胸毛不敏感，”康斯坦丁握着天使之刃，刀尖笔直戳在路西法胸膛上，“放心，我不会杀你的。”  
路西法弹了下刀刃，“天使之刃？我以为不会见到了呢。”  
康斯坦丁不想他被困住了还这么得意，他念动咒语，一股力量将路西法牢牢固定在床上，动也不能动。  
“我猜猜你干嘛拿着玩具……你不适合拿这个。”路西法依旧嚣张，“跳蛋就够了。”  
“我塞着呢，”康斯坦丁跨骑在路西法大腿，“真抱歉弄湿你的衣服。”  
“汁水四溢啊，”路西法胯下有所反应，“轻轻一戳就会流出来呢。”  
“戳你一下会流出什么？”  
康斯坦丁一手撑床，一手握天使之刃，在路西法身上仔细描绘着改良版的驱逐法阵。他故意重复描画，就是要让路西法不舒服。凡人的兵器打在撒旦身上不疼不痒，天使之刃则不同。  
“早就把圣光抛弃了，johnny boy，你不用先擦一擦么？”路西法胯下直接抵着康斯坦丁的屁股，又热又硬。  
康斯坦丁画好最后一笔，依然没松开握住刀柄的手。他三下两下脱掉裤子，衬衫还穿得好好的，遮住两腿中间的美好光景。他在路西法大腿上摩擦自己，流出来的体液打湿了更多布料。  
“不如你来帮我清理一下。”  
“……你到了发情期。”路西法闻出那股子夹杂苦涩的甜蜜气息，是他的…前omega的香味。  
康斯坦丁反手一刀，路西法胯下一凉。  
“操！你这个小骚货——”  
“再来一句，不保证手不抖。”康斯坦丁刚才直接用天使之刃划开路西法的西裤，要是歪一点或者重一些，现在路西法就可以捧着命根子哭了。  
路西法这才真正有危机感，他搞不懂康斯坦丁想干什么，“Johnny boy，你想做什么呀？咱们可以好好说，我知道把你肚子割开不是好事，但你现在不是好好的嘛？你看，你还有我们的儿子，我们俩的孩子，他多可爱呀——”  
路西法的话戛然而止，因为康斯坦丁退后一步，趴下来含住了他的阴茎。  
驱魔人的技巧不大好，起码比起律师很糟糕。他只知道含着，用舌头去触碰，都不知道往里头一点儿。  
“弄疼你真抱歉了，”康斯坦丁吐出阴茎，抬头说了句，“相信我，我也不想含你操过别人的老二，恶心。”  
然后他伸出舌头从上舔到下，又从下面舔回去，还用犬齿威胁地刮擦几下茎身的血管。  
“我戴套了。”  
“哦好像我会相信你，对呀我相信你。”康斯坦丁说，“操我的时候你他妈的为什么不戴套？”  
“你是我的omega。”  
“现在不是了。”康斯坦丁直起身子，“看到了吗，这是伤疤。”他的手滑过肚子上的一道狰狞创口，往上走，“这是omega分泌乳汁的地方，你儿子出生之后我也有，现在还有，想尝尝吗？”  
路西法没出声，他说不出话。似乎咒语在不停剥夺他的能力。  
“刚开始很痒，总想有人来吸干净，后来就习惯了。”康斯坦丁慢条斯理地、色情无比地描述，“我听说很多omega会让自己的伴侣帮忙，你会帮我吸干净吗lu？还有，你的儿子出生之后我的发情期变成了三个月一次，积攒多了就更加……难受。我想要别人操我的屁股，谁都好，反正你不会来。其实我喜欢粗暴点儿的，有时候你做的很好，有时候就很讨厌。”  
路西法的阴茎在他手上唇上跃动，康斯坦丁低语：“我自慰的时候想着你呢lu，你把我按在洗手池上，从后面操我，射满我……真的很多，我都盛不下了，可你就是不松开……”  
路西法的精液喷洒出来，康斯坦丁用手接着，不放过每一滴。  
“谢天谢地你终于射了，”康斯坦丁嫌恶地吐出口水，“我看的色情故事要用完啦。”他扯开衬衫最下面一直没松开的扣子，露出小腹，那儿新纹着两道蛇形的符文。康斯坦丁把精液涂抹在上面，说：“现在，lu，和你的omega说再见吧。”

他拿指头撸了好几下路西法的老二，好让它赶紧重新硬挺着，刺进那个又紧又热的omega小洞。几乎是阴茎前端抵到子宫口的瞬间，康斯坦丁小腹上的两条蛇形图案开始慢慢游动，互相缠绕。  
“以后你可以……安心操你的律师。”康斯坦丁粗鲁地骑着他，完全不介意他的阴茎把自己弄得很疼，“快点儿，射完了你就可以走啦。”  
“…johnny……boy。”路西法的能量在和法术对抗，他现在有了不少力气说话，尽管还很虚弱，“没那么…那么好的事情。”  
“有的。”康斯坦丁说，“现在你只要射出来就行了……”  
“我没那么神速。”  
“啊，”康斯坦丁撇嘴，抬高腰身，把衬衫脱掉，前倾身子，说，“想来点儿吗。”  
“嗯？”路西法转动手腕，指尖尚有过电一样的麻痹感。  
康斯坦丁手撑在他脑袋两侧，说，“牛奶，我的。”  
他那对儿除装饰外还有些用处的男性乳头应景地低落一滴乳汁，路西法倒吸一口冷气，埋在康斯坦丁屁股里的巨物更加勃发。  
“真的不来点儿吗？”康斯坦丁一脸真诚，“我想让你吸我的乳头，毕竟，现在你还是我的alpha。”  
路西法自动略过了“现在还是”，伸出舌头轻舔那微褐的肉粒，康斯坦丁发出一声带着泣音的呻吟，将胸更加紧地贴在路西法脸上。路西法一定喜欢这种诡异又背德的事情，他会射的更快的。  
路西法有些后悔自己干嘛要抛弃这个omega，他可真甜。分叉的舌头逗弄着可爱的乳尖，从那儿骗出一些甘美汁液，如果他等到孩子到手再弄死康斯坦丁，这样既可以享受到这个还可以有个孩子，而且还能拿到康斯坦丁的灵魂。跟魔鬼交媾诞下子嗣，谁都不会原谅他的。他用尖齿撕咬康斯坦丁的胸口，纯粹因为流出乳汁减少。待到尝到血腥味儿，他才换到另一边儿继续吮咬。法术的效力似乎慢慢减退，他的力气越来越多，现在已经能伸手抓着康斯坦丁的背压着他往下来，顺便顶弄着他的omega。真奇怪，路西法现在开始嫉妒他那个只见过一面的孩子，那小子居然能天天含着康斯坦丁的乳头不松口……  
“操…对，就是这里……”康斯坦丁断断续续地叫嚷，他叫床声音其实一般水准，没有那个律师那么骚，但他不常叫床，这就有点宝贵，“lu……用力点儿！射满我！”  
路西法吐出被咬得红肿的乳头，“如你所愿，宝贝儿。”  
最后路西法真的射的满满的，如康斯坦丁所愿。驱魔人蘸着路西法肚子上的血迹，混合原先自己身上路西法的精液，画了个奇怪的咒文。那两条缓慢游动的蛇形开始重组，最后构成一个路西法无比熟悉的图腾——  
“——莉莉丝！！！”路西法咆哮，“那个婊子——！！！你怎么敢！！！”  
康斯坦丁笑起来。  
“哦哦哦，lu，别那么说一位女士。”他轻轻摇摆自己的腰肢，高潮之后依旧被一根粗大的老二填满让omega那部分倍感舒适，“她不过是坚持骑乘式，就跟我一样。”  
“康斯坦丁！！！你怎么敢——！！！”  
“我当然敢，又不是一次两次。”康斯坦丁咬破自己手掌心的伤口，按在路西法肚子上，“bye bye lucifer。”  
一道刺眼白光烁过，满屋风声静止。康斯坦丁跌坐在床上，他成功了。  
Alpha与omega之间无形的链接被莉莉丝的咒文强硬阻隔，他现在感到悲伤，空虚，恐惧。但他不会一直这样。康斯坦丁伸手拿过路西法落下的手机，翻到视频，随手点开一个。跟他长得几乎一模一样的律师嘴里咬着一条条纹领带，眼睛湿漉漉地，被按在办公桌上，律师很能叫唤，而且声音入骨的媚人。  
“我长得可真不赖。”康斯坦丁滑动到下一个视频，一手拿着手机，一手伸到腿间安抚自己的阴茎。

第二天安吉拉把小怪物送过来。小怪物很不舒服地皱着鼻子。他大概闻到了康斯坦丁身上的路西法味儿。  
“你给他买了新的玩具？”康斯坦丁说，“他只知道拆。”  
“那是因为你没给他买对东西。”安吉拉举高袋子，“游轮模型，他喜欢这个，拆拆装装玩一天。”  
“啊哦。”康斯坦丁抱过小怪物，“安吉阿姨给小怪物买了个游轮。”  
“你就叫他小怪物？哪家孩子叫怪物啊？”  
“我想叫他凯文来着，”康斯坦丁不舒服地咽下喉咙中莫名的肿块，“太普通了。你觉得唐纳卡怎么样？D比较靠前。”  
“不要叫阿比盖尔就好，除非你想每次他都被第一个点到。”  
康斯坦丁拉开小怪物——唐纳卡——衣服后面的魔术贴，给他挠着翅膀，“那就唐纳卡好了。”

之后路西法大概试图找过康斯坦丁，不过莉莉丝的咒文保护着康斯坦丁，让路西法没法精准定位。除非路西法把所有监控摄像头买下来，否则他就只能一次又一次地在五个街区范围内寻找omega的影子。而等他走到一半，康斯坦丁已经离开了。康斯坦丁的家更不能去，那里满满都是驱逐咒文，他甚至丧心病狂地把玻璃换成带花纹的，花纹当然也是驱逐的法阵。但他去看过唐纳卡，他的孩子跟康斯坦丁长得更像一点，除了眼睛。他的孩子在一个普普通通的小学念书，混杂在中产阶级的孩子里头，也交朋友。他很聪明，而且很乖。路西法打赌这孩子讨厌他，第一次篮球赛他也出场，康斯坦丁要去阿尔巴尼亚驱魔所以没来，路西法得意地以为唐纳卡会很感激自己的出现，实际是他直接拿篮球砸到自己的脸上。  
“我认识你，”赛后，唐纳卡把路西法堵在衣柜那儿，“你是我小时候欺负我老爹的人。”  
路西法低头看着只有八岁的孩子，他脸还挺疼的，八岁小孩儿能把一个篮球扔过球场精准打在看台某个人鼻梁上，不愧是魔鬼的孩子。  
“怎么着，你想绑架我然后问我老爹勒索赎金吗。”唐纳卡比个中指，“滚你妈逼。”  
他背后漆黑的羽翼大张，尽管还是小小的，不甚丰满，路西法依旧能够看到这个孩子长大后会拥有怎样的力量。

驱魔人从阿尔巴尼亚回来，没有直接回家。他知道唐纳卡自己能照顾好自己。  
他到了佛罗里达州，按着自己的情报网末端传递来的信息找到那个…律师。  
律师戴着金边眼镜，夹着一沓文档。他比之前要清瘦，更加像康斯坦丁了。而康斯坦丁，这几年几乎没变过样儿。  
“嘿，律师先生。”康斯坦丁点起一根烟，抽了两口，“罗麦斯先生？”  
律师转头，惊讶地发现喊住自己的男人和自己相貌惊人的相似。  
“抱歉？”  
康斯坦丁弹掉一截烟灰，“啊……罗麦斯先生，你是不是在纽约工作过，为一个大——公司？我假定你还记得。”  
罗麦斯警惕地抱住了文档袋。  
“别紧张，”康斯坦丁一口烟雾喷在对方脸上，“我对你干了多少伤天害理的事情没兴趣，反正你们这类人死了也就一个地方可以去，我为私人的事情而来。”  
罗麦斯忍着咳嗽，彬彬有礼道：“先生，你可以跟我的事务所先行预约。”  
“嗯？”康斯坦丁偏头，“预约说什么？说你勾引我的alpha？”他拢住罗麦斯的肩膀，这个beta比他要矮一点，身上有古龙水的味道，里头夹着几乎弱不可闻的人造omega气味。“罗麦斯先生，你肩膀绷得太紧了，你的车？我喜欢雪佛兰，咱们去兜风吧。”

 

越危险的活儿，挣的钱越多。也就意味着康斯坦丁可以干完一票之后缩在自己的老巢爱干什么干什么。但一张后头许多个零的支票都无法抚慰康斯坦丁此刻被海水泡皱的脚趾头和内心。  
他到底是脑残到什么程度，才想起来接个在公海上驱魔的活儿？康斯坦丁腹诽自己的不明智，身手敏捷地敲晕一个守卫。  
作为一条旧货轮，上头的戒备也太森严了些。

事情是这样开始的。  
康斯坦丁通过熟人和一位女士接触，这位女士年纪已经很大了，她的儿子年纪也不小了，不过似乎还在反逆期。大约两年前他离家出走，尽管从来不愿接受母亲的接济（是的，这位女士非常有钱），还是固定在几个节日给母亲寄送贺卡鲜花。问题出在这一年的圣诞节，这个叛逆的儿子没有一个电话也没有从母亲最喜欢的蛋糕店预定木糠杯。他和所有人都失去了联系。  
假冒私家侦探的接头人和康斯坦丁说，他有百分之百的把握，事情和恶魔有关系。  
一个新恶魔，丝毫不忌惮展示自己的力量。  
“这事儿最适合你了。”  
康斯坦丁的新跟班想说个笑话，失败了。

康斯坦丁扒掉警卫的衣服，给自己换上。他还从警卫身上顺走了电棍和手枪，没有通行磁卡之类的东西，康斯坦丁只能假定这艘货轮守备疏忽，根本不查。他不大愿意往他们用声纹之类的高科技防备这方面想。  
一路遇到的都是人类，连个混血都没有。可康斯坦丁能闻到空气中若有若无的地狱气息，硫磺和火焰。越往下层去，味道就越明显。  
他还闻到一股花香，有点儿腻人，小孩子吃的糖果一样，带点酸的甜味。这是个alpha的味道。很少有alpha的味道如此……omega。  
康斯坦丁咬着一把匕首，小心翼翼地撬开门锁。推门之前他重新确定一遍所有东西都在原位，他的圣经和指虎，四个圣水瓶，电棍和手枪，还有两把匕首。如果可能，尽量不要发生冲突。在这艘船上他还没闻到omega的气味儿，和alpha打架是非常不明智的举动。  
“我到底是在做驱魔人，还是在做特工？”康斯坦丁自言自语。

唐纳卡早就发现了潜入自己后院的老鼠。不是政府相关人员，也不是黑道人士。他撬锁潜行的手法都透着一股地痞流氓的味道，拖泥带水不干不净。而且没人穿着风衣来搜集情报。  
“不要管他，让他过来。”唐纳卡头也不动一下，说，“让他直接过来。”  
潜入者的某些举动让他有点熟悉，他在一处开放的水管口投入一枚金属物，如果唐纳卡没看错，那是一只十字架。

如果是驱魔人，唐纳卡更有把潜入者留下来的打算。他要做个样子给那些打自己主意的驱魔人看看，省的自己麻烦。就像半年前混进这里的拳击手……  
唐纳卡摸着颧骨上已经不存在的淤青，有些愤懑。他不喜欢身上任何地方留下伤痕，即使是暂时的。小时候他翅膀换毛，他以为自己要死了，或者变异，在新的羽毛长出来之前他大闹了一番，并且成功将罪过全部推给玛蒙。他怀疑路西法知道一切，但路西法露出慈爱的表情——慈爱里带着狰狞，仿佛因为某种缘故不得不按下心头怒火。  
地狱之主对自己的后裔说：“嘿，唐尼小宝贝儿，帮老爹个忙怎么样？”  
唐纳卡蹲在地狱好莱坞破旧的标牌上，捏着一支手卷烟，放在鼻子下面嗅了几嗅。“哈？”他对路西法毫无敬畏之情。  
“帮老爹拓展一下人间的业务。”  
唐纳卡咬着烟嘴，打个响指点着，嘬了一口，说：“好处呢。”  
“没什么好处。”路西法说。“给我办事是你应该的——”  
唐纳卡歪头看他：“哦。”他不等路西法说完，就振翅飞走。人间和地狱之间的隔膜对他来说就像是一道篱笆，抬脚就能跨过那种。  
说真的，他也不喜欢地狱。谁喜欢这种垃圾地方啊？尤其是还有玛蒙跟路西法这两个大号垃圾。  
垃圾，大号垃圾，不可回收的垃圾。  
他知道路西法能听到他的想法，毕竟在地狱之中，地狱之主全知全能嘛，于是他想得格外认真，格外大声。反正路西法拿他没辙。  
回想结束，他示意保镖散开，自己拿起面具戴上。他暂时不想用真面目示人。天花板夹层里细碎的脚步声也越来越近，唐纳卡装作毫无知觉，为自己倒了一杯酒。  
“敬违法饮酒。”唐纳卡说。“酒精开启六宗罪孽。”  
他话音未落，潜入者已经从通风窗跳下来，一脚把他踹趴下，方杯撞地，咔擦一响。  
——那可是限量十瓶的威士忌！  
康斯坦丁成功把面具先生掀翻在地，他骑在对方腰上，对着喉结就是一记猛敲。正常人这时候就该捂着喉咙打滚，一句话都说不出来。这位面具先生还能反抗，他的翅膀被压在身下，漆黑的羽毛根根倒竖。  
“天使跟恶魔混种？”康斯坦丁故作苦恼，“真麻烦，能收拾你的办法从六百种缩小到了五百种。”他一手掐着面具先生的脖子，一手从口袋里摸出圣水球，使力捏碎，清澈的液体洒在面具先生身上时他竟然没有什么大反应，只是接触到液体的皮肤瞬间变成轻微烫伤一样的红色。趁着康斯坦丁这一秒钟的愣神，面具先生反转战局，摸出微型注射器在他大腿上扎了一下。  
里头是强效镇静剂，康斯坦丁最后只来得及在心里比个中指。  
等他醒过来，他就被捆着坐在地上，脸疼得要命，一睁眼都疼，他从可以当镜子用的黑色墙壁上看到自己有点淤青。  
......很多淤青。  
“你口袋里有更具杀伤力的东西，为什么不用？”面具先生摘了面具，问道。他面前的桌上摆着康斯坦丁的大部分武器。  
“也许因为我是你老爸。”康斯坦丁吐掉一口血沫，舌头在嘴唇外圈划一遍，确定自己没有别的伤口。  
唐纳卡只是冷冷地看着他。这梗星球大战用过一次，再拿出来就不好玩了。倒是他身后的手下们有些被说服的样子，毕竟这两个人长得很像，若不是年龄在康斯坦丁身上刻下些许印痕，他们就像看着镜子中的自己。  
唐纳卡没有更多时间和康斯坦丁消耗，一个手下附在他耳边说了什么，他点点头，起身穿好西装，戴上面具，离开了这件光线冷硬的屋子。他留下了两个保镖，都是肌肉发达的alpha。  
噢，alpha。康斯坦丁讽刺地想，这就是你们最大的弱点啦。  
他上船前含服了气味抑制剂，三个小时内他的omega气味会彻底被抵消。莉莉丝的法术也没那么管用，如果不用科技的手段作弊，他还是个有味道的omega。平日里没什么，干脏活儿的时候很容易出问题。这种方便携带的含片是他的新宠。现在三个小时即将耗尽，康斯坦丁能感觉到自己的每一个毛孔都在往外散发那股子所谓的“带着苦涩的花香”。  
唐纳卡留下的alpha一定受过严苛训练，要用omega气味影响他们不是一件容易事情。康斯坦丁庆幸他们是用绳子而不是手铐绑着自己的手，也没有脱掉他的衬衫。他稍微调整姿势，用右手食指在左手袖扣上拨弄几下，找到线头。那是根细长坚韧的金属线，被康斯坦丁缠在扣子下头，正巧盖住，如果不仔细搜查，根本不会有人发现。他扯开金属线，轻易割断束手的绳索，稍稍释放一点信息素，趁着保镖愣神的瞬间，用完全不光彩的手段把他们打倒在地。  
康斯坦丁心疼地在一个红发保镖西装上擦干净血，上帝保佑这可怜人，希望他能找到靠谱的整形科医生，好好治一治他被指虎砸成四截的鼻子。他刚走出去，迎头就看到唐纳卡和路西法并肩过而来。  
操。  
躲闪已经没有用处，也没有必要，于是康斯坦丁露出他惯常的不太讨喜的微笑。  
路西法的反应比他设想得更为夸张，他居然还挤出两滴眼泪，含在血轮外缘的眼睛里。“康斯坦丁！我亲爱的小约翰！”  
唐纳卡站得远了点儿，似乎要跟这傻逼撇清关系。实际上，他和路西法长得非常不像，不说明白的话，没人当他是路西法的儿子。  
“多年不见，甚是想念。”路西法甚至开始用拉丁语咏唱，不得不说，还是挺好听的，只要忽视他的蠢脸。  
康斯坦丁说。“一般。”他的手揣在口袋里，握着匕首。  
路西法站在康斯坦丁和唐纳卡中间，喜滋滋地说：“稍等，稍等，让我调整一下感情。好了，现在可以了。唐尼，这是你的另一位父亲呀！”  
唐纳卡和康斯坦丁的表现都让他不满，太——平淡了。  
“哦。”唐纳卡说。“看得出来。”  
“什么？”  
“从前我觉得我是你偷别人家的，比如罗麦斯叔叔，因为你折磨他的灵魂的时候下手很轻，让我觉得你可能对他心存歉疚。”  
“罗麦斯？不不不，别提罗麦斯，这时候不能提啊好儿子。”路西法对着唐纳卡摆手。  
唐纳卡继续说：“现在我的亲生父亲找上门了。”  
“唐尼！”路西法简直吃惊到翅膀炸起来。“你确实、没错、绝对是我的儿子。”  
康斯坦丁说：“噢，罗麦斯挂了？”  
“早就死了。”路西法转头跟他解释。“我可没干啥，他被对面的辩护律师捅死的，真可惜，过两天他就能上天堂了。”他还假惺惺画个十字，倒的。  
唐纳卡没搭理他，和康斯坦丁简直一个模子刻出来的堕天使后代说：“康斯坦丁？咱们再来一遍，你说——I AM YOUR FATHER。”  
“I am your father。”  
唐纳卡清清嗓子，大吼道：“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！”  
两个人笑得前仰后合，他们很合拍。于是康斯坦丁走了两步，搭着唐纳卡的肩膀——该死，这个孩子一定要长得比老爸高吗？——盯着路西法，“lu，你迟到了。”  
路西法的脸色前所未有地差，这让康斯坦丁格外开心。  
“所以这真是我的儿子？”康斯坦丁拍拍唐纳卡，“唐纳卡？我以为你会给他起个…嗯……更地狱风格的名字。”  
“名字不重要，重要的是他做的事情对地狱有益处。”路西法迅速转换表情，试图和康斯坦丁对抗。  
“对呀，名字不重要，重要的是做对地狱有益处的事情。”康斯坦丁松开搭着唐纳卡肩膀的手，从口袋里摸出一包烟，失望地发现全湿透了。唐纳卡手指一弹，一束白气飞起，几支烟卷又变回干燥状态。  
“谢啦儿子。”康斯坦丁说，“虽然烘干之后味道还是不如之前……”  
他似乎完全没留神对面的路西法也抬起手来，还尴尬地在半空中慢慢往下放。为了缓解尴尬（尽管根本没人注意），他开始东拉西扯。  
“这是你芬芳的花朵结出的果子。”路西法诗意地抒发自己的感情。  
他们已经走回屋里，唐纳卡叫人来把两个倒在血泊里的alpha保镖带下去治疗。  
康斯坦丁靠在大理石台面上头，撕开过滤嘴，把里头小颗活性炭取出来丢掉。唐纳卡的脸色极差，看上去他跟路西法的关系也不怎么好。康斯坦丁心想：家庭剧，还是三流的编剧。  
“我那芬芳的花朵在你家垃圾桶里呢。”康斯坦丁说，“他是什么？试管婴儿？我不记得你连卵巢一块儿扯掉了。”  
“我早就在你肚子里了。”唐纳卡弹着黑钢小刀，他停下来什么都不做的时候，就喜欢把玩这把手掌长的利器，刀刃开合的脆响有些像打火机开合的声音。  
康斯坦丁想了一秒钟，“啊。”  
受孕不是立刻就能看出来的，大多数人都是在三个月上才明显觉着不对劲，尤其是男性omega，他们可没有生理期那玩意儿，也就没法通过生理期停止提前判定自己怀上了。路西法取走子宫的时候孩子已经在里头了，一个肉眼不可见的胚胎，康斯坦丁没有这方面的经验，身体机能又紊乱奇怪，自然不清楚。路西法知道。  
“你在防患于未然。”康斯坦丁点点头。“很好的做法，毕竟玛蒙不靠谱，你很可能晚景凄凉。”他同情地看着路西法，仿佛他已经并发帕金森与阿兹海默，很快就要被遗弃在地狱之外，做一个孤寡老人。  
到时候他一定会找二十个脱衣舞娘去开欢迎会。  
“我对此感到抱歉。”路西法说。“你又不能怪我。”  
康斯坦丁莫名其妙：“什么？”  
“你看，你就是在怪我。”  
“什么？”  
“别怪我，康斯坦丁，大家各取所需嘛。”路西法态度诚恳。“我需要一个强大的子嗣，我承认你是个极具潜能的omega，而我是个强大的alpha，我们是天作之合——”  
“打住。”康斯坦丁抬手，嘴里叼着烟，讲话含含糊糊。“各取所需这点我不赞成。”  
路西法踮脚又落下，露出了然的表情看了看唐纳卡，他和康斯坦丁的儿子只是低头甩小刀玩儿，毫无为老父亲挽尊的意思。  
“小约翰，亲爱的小宝贝儿。”路西法刚要开启长篇大论，康斯坦丁就摆摆手打断。  
“让我理清一下。”驱魔人说。“大约是你找我代孕了一个......孩子。”他本来想说“玩意儿”来着。  
“当然。”  
“你付钱了吗？”康斯坦丁说。“好吧，你还顺便给我做了个手术。”  
“完美的手术。”路西法沾沾自喜。  
康斯坦丁说：“可你一分钱都没留给我。”  
“这不是钱的问题，约翰宝贝儿，我们两个之间难道要用钱衡量吗？”  
“不然呢？”康斯坦丁做出愕然的表情。“难道还他妈是爱吗？”  
路西法哑声。对啊，难不成还是爱吗？他承认，他是对康斯坦丁挺偏爱的，但偏爱——绝不是爱。  
康斯坦丁从桌上捡起一支断掉的铅笔，一张便签纸，写来画去。“孕前调养费用，凭借咱们之间的交情，就算了。”他假笑一声。“孕中，手术，术后调理，还有保密费用。”他用那张便签纸折了个飞机，朝路西法飞过去。应该是飞不到的，不过唐纳卡手指头动了动，它就笔直撞在路西法鼻子上了。唐纳卡觉得挺有意思，康斯坦丁也觉得挺有意思，两张十分相似的脸就同时露出真心实意的微笑。  
“顺便。”康斯坦丁说。“lu，你逊爆了。”他比出两个中指，脚下炽热光阵燃起，新跟班的业务能力看来不错，逃脱用的法阵打开了，他很快就会消失在这个不要脸的老东西面前。  
“什么？”路西法问。  
“你居然当着孩子的面说这些。”康斯坦丁愉快地摆手。“你真的一个不合格的父亲，再见，祝你早日脑溢血。”  
他话音刚落，就彻底消失在这艘豪华的游轮上。路西法并非没有能力制止......他就是没有能力制止。莉莉丝的切断法阵阻隔了他和康斯坦丁之间的联系，考虑到法阵的效用与他的力量成正比，他这辈子可能没希望凭借自己的能力找到康斯坦丁了。  
唐纳卡把黑钢小刀合上，站起来。“他说的没错，你逊爆了。”他对自己可怜的、尚未脑溢血帕金森阿兹海默以及肾衰竭的老父亲说。“你逊得不行。”他对着康斯坦丁消失的地方露出憧憬的神采。  
路西法气急败坏，他离开游轮回到地狱的时候想：好，现在好了，他逊爆了，而他培养的继承人或许觉得康斯坦丁才是电影里最完美的硬汉糙爷们儿，唐纳卡的叛逆期怎么还不结束啊？  
他没有考虑过，他现在的想法，已经有些像是一个合......极为勉强用指甲尖够到及格线的底边的父亲了。  
真是可喜可贺啊。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

无论造物的神原本想做什么，他已经对当下局势发展莫可奈何了。两个邪恶的王瓜分三界，他们在天上地下肆意争夺着，最后将自己的领土圈定。那悖德的幼弟择定了高处，而撒旦被他的仆从挟着一路跌落地狱。他的仆从终有这日，成了他的领主。

不管上面那段写的多小清新或者神秘兮兮，路西法天天被康斯坦丁踩在脚底下碾压，碾完自尊碾自信，碾完自信碾自尊，风一吹，满地狱都是他自尊自信的粉末碴子，飘飘扬扬。地狱里头挂名的不挂名的，有户口的没户口的，长脑子的没脑子的，都知道路西法还是可以惹上一惹的，而路西法深藏殿堂内的那位么……纵使妖魔鬼怪，也知道珍惜生命，远离驱魔人的道理。无论这个驱魔人叫约翰康斯坦丁，还是迪恩温彻斯特。迪恩温彻斯特离地狱太遥远，他们不大清楚，可康斯坦丁就在眼皮子底下呢。他用自己做例子告诉地狱的居民，什么叫做“哦我是真的真的真的不怕你们弄不死我”。他可是连路西法的脸都敢打啊。  
而路西法，对于事情为何会如此发展，全然不知所措。似乎在他没留神的时候，某处天平就悄悄歪斜到了不利于他的那一边。  
康斯坦丁不准他进小怪物的房间，尽管那是他的孩子。驱魔人似乎对自己在他孕期做过的错事始终不能忘怀。但他竟然让罗麦斯帮他照看孩子！难道罗麦斯就没有错了吗？出轨这种事情不是自己想做就能做的！  
“是嘛，”康斯坦丁冲好婴儿奶粉，不冷不热地说，“罗麦斯勾引你了？”  
“对呀。”路西法纯良道。  
“哦，好像他勾引你，你就一定要回应一样，”康斯坦丁说，“好像出轨就全是别人的错，不是你的错一样。”  
“我只有五分之一的错误。”  
康斯坦丁没说话，他把奶瓶贴在手腕试了试温度，又拿了两个没拆封的果味奶嘴，进到小怪物的屋子里。他没关门，但路西法也不敢贸然进去，他试过的，被康斯坦丁用不知道从哪儿搞来的咒文困在露台上整整一周。恶魔大臣们在会议室等了三天，左右等不到他们的君王，决定搞个政变，轰轰烈烈打到路西法的宫殿才发现只穿着内裤蹲在露台围栏上的魔王。  
而罗麦斯是怎么冒出来的，路西法到现在也没搞懂。天启之后整个世界都洗了一次牌，看样子罗麦斯很明智地投靠了最安全的一方。奇怪的是他为什么会觉得康斯坦丁是更好的一方。康斯坦丁自然不会很好的对待自己alpha的出轨对象，但他也没有太过苛责。在他看来路西法才是万恶之源才是罪恶之本，无论是谁的错，归根结底都是路西法的错。而且罗麦斯长着一张和自己一模一样的脸。  
路西法这才发现康斯坦丁是一个潜在的自恋狂。他或许谁都不爱，连自己都不爱，但在众人和自己中间，他会选择自己。毕竟自恋比恋上别人要好，自己从不会让自己失望。在给小怪物喂奶摇摇篮量体温的间隙，他俩经常做出些让路西法打寒战的举动。比如不那么纯洁的勾肩搭背，互相磨蹭脸颊，相视一笑。他俩做这样动作的时候，像是中间有一面无形的镜子。路西法当然不是没想过一回抱着两个，但……康斯坦丁实在太可怕了。  
小怪物出生之后，他的领地意识越来越强大，起初还允许路西法抱一抱、亲一亲小婴儿，现在连罗麦斯都不准他碰。大有“我的是我的，你的也是我的”一类的风范。他发誓自己听到过康斯坦丁和罗麦斯两个人在床上滚来滚去做成人运动，还凭借过人的听力在脑内描画图像，以此为慰藉撸一发。  
与之相对的，就是路西法在外头的脾气越加暴躁，许多恶魔大臣故意跑去单挑上头那位温彻斯特，好给自己落个不大不小的暂时残疾，免除每两个月一次的集会。他们都不想直面路西法的脾气，虽然直面路西法的脾气比直面康斯坦丁要好太多。谁都不敢招惹康斯坦丁，一方面康斯坦丁本身就是个比魔鬼还像魔鬼的小人，他可不跟正经驱魔人一样，若是歪门邪道更有效，他会毫不犹豫地转弯。再就是路西法很宠溺他——好吧，有些过誉了。路西法很重视他，尤其在他给路西法生了个小孩儿之后。如果康斯坦丁掉一根头发，路西法会让整个地狱都变成秃子。  
然而事实是这样子的：康斯坦丁不掉头发，路西法掉，而且掉的越来越多。  
他愁啊。他跟个中年失意的老男人一模一样，妻子将他拒之门外，孩子压根儿不爱搭理他，连在外头苟且的小情人也开始嫌弃他。如果非要说还有什么事情略微得意，那就是他的事业勉强算做成功。不过和天上那位温彻斯特弟弟相比，地狱也乱七八糟，毫无章法。算上这次，路西法已经错过了康斯坦丁的四次发情期。期间他只能闻着omega苦甜的香气撸到破皮，罗麦斯也不肯让他碰，明显他跟康斯坦丁一样，都是潜在的自恋狂。  
但是，想想好的。路西法安慰自己，起码小怪物到你手里了。  
小怪物唆着拇指，瞪大眼睛瞧他。  
“别看我，”路西法心里毛毛的，“咱们看漫画书。”  
漫画书不好看，上头所有莱克斯卢瑟的脸都被剪下来，换成了波兰球。小怪物瘪瘪嘴，眼睛里挤出几滴泪水，身后的小翅膀耷拉下去。路西法生怕他大声哭，赶紧拿起奶瓶摇晃。  
“看！莫吉托！冰的冰的！”  
小怪物吐掉拇指，抱着奶瓶咕嘟咕嘟喝酒。康斯坦丁不让他喝太多，这本来是留给他一天的份，可路西法不知道，他让小怪物一次喝完了。  
“哦…你这个小坏蛋。”路西法刮一下小怪物的鼻头，“酗酒？”  
小怪物不理他。  
“如果你妈……另一个爸爸不管的那么严，我就带你去看看外头。”路西法轻轻摇晃胳膊，小怪物很开心，“这都是你的，当然你还有个哥哥……咱们可以分给他一点儿，每年给你进贡。咱们可以把最边角的地方给他对不对？只要你肯在你另一个老爸面前给我美言两句。”  
Omega的气味儿从门缝里窜出来，不要脸地缠在路西法身上。他简直要疯掉了，还要带着孩子——这孩子真讨厌，为什么还不睡觉？如果不是他的孩子他会直接摔死在地上。  
如果他敢。  
哦，如果他敢，康斯坦丁和罗麦斯绝对有办法收拾他。康斯坦丁的手段只是下作，罗麦斯的做法只是狡诈，他俩一结合，啪！整个世界都要完蛋了。路西法决定搞点儿什么花样。  
他找到了安吉拉，女警官现在是女警长，再也不用自己蹲在拐角抓偷家里钱去喝酒的未成年人了。她二话没说就带走了小怪物，还附送两个白眼，给路西法。  
碍事的小孩儿走了，路西法可以放心大胆地去折腾自己的omega和小情人。  
这时他确实是想着自己左拥右抱美不胜收来着。

“哦？”康斯坦丁和罗麦斯互视一眼，似乎隐藏了什么不可告人的秘密。两人脸上都带着若有若无的笑容。  
少顷，罗麦斯站起来，说，“我还是找个远点儿的房间睡觉吧，唐纳在哪儿？他不喜欢跟着陌生人。”  
路西法立刻说：“他跟着道森走了。”看到康斯坦丁不满的眼神，立马改口，“道森女士。”  
罗麦斯戴上眼镜，最近他一直在远程协助一个涉及金融诈骗的案子，对着电脑有些多，稍微有些视力下降。“明天见johnny。”  
“明天见。”康斯坦丁说。  
待到罗麦斯轻轻掩上门，路西法才问：“你们两个什么时候这么亲密了？！”  
他以为这俩人应该打出个你死我活。起码为了他的…人格魅力。  
“在你出去和别的人鬼混的时候，我们组建了一个被抛弃者联盟。”康斯坦丁还在发情期中，他脸蛋儿潮红，软绵绵地靠在雕花嵌贝的床头。整个屋子里都是omega的香味，床上零散放着几个玩具，成人用的，有康斯坦丁喜欢的苹果绿色和罗麦斯喜欢的粉红。  
“亲爱的，我没抛弃你。”  
路西法决定为了自己下半身的幸福争取一下。  
康斯坦丁耸肩，“是嘛，我可不记得唐纳出生的时候你来交过一分钱买过一包尿不湿。”  
“唐纳？唐纳是个好名字。”路西法努力让自己的微笑不要太惊悚，“怎么拼写？是D-O-N-N——”  
“是唐纳卡。”康斯坦丁冷声道，“全名是唐纳卡，没有教名。”  
“对，撒旦的孩子才不会有教名呢——”  
“不过我很乐意让巴尔萨扎当他的教父，”康斯坦丁说，“巴尔萨扎很乐意为他花钱。”  
“巴尔萨扎？那个傻逼是怎么回事？”  
“还有查斯——查斯你记得吧，你儿子弄死那个。有个天使当教父，以后他肯定会学好。”  
“天使？不不不！绝对不行！”路西法噌地站起来，“绝对不可能！”  
“那么米奈，唐纳可以跟米奈学巫术。”  
“巫术不好用，他可以跟着我。”  
康斯坦丁回答：“他不会跟着你。”  
“他是我儿子！”  
“但你从来没有尽到做父亲的责任。”康斯坦丁点点头，“说得好像我是个怨妇一样。”  
“我来安慰你。”路西法讨好地上前，坐在窗边，伸手抚摸康斯坦丁光裸苍白的皮肤。他最近结实了很多，大概和每天饭后外出殴打恶魔的锻炼有关。  
康斯坦丁没有拒绝，他甚至很享受。路西法盘算着能不能让他的omega给他来个口活儿……或者别的，不过他想的太离谱了。世界还在他的掌控之中，而眼前的omega从来不曾在过。  
“看上去你很想操我。”  
路西法不知道该说是还是不是。  
如果他说是，康斯坦丁很可能冷笑着踢在他胯下，让他回去自己撸。  
如果他说不是，康斯坦丁可能还是冷笑着踢他胯下，让他赶紧滚蛋。  
幸而康斯坦丁没用他做选择。驱魔人坐起来，拍拍身边：“躺下。”  
“…嗯？”  
“骑乘位，你不喜欢么？”康斯坦丁皱眉，“我以为你喜欢的。”  
感谢天主和他长满了杂草的伊甸园，“我喜欢，太喜欢了。”  
“说谢谢。”  
“什么？！”  
康斯坦丁的语气自然而然，而且一点儿都不怯懦，完全是理直气壮地要求路西法感恩戴德。  
“说，‘谢谢’。”  
“……谢谢。”  
康斯坦丁伸手去扯开他的皮带，“不客气。”  
路西法没被全部剥光，康斯坦丁只脱光他的下半身，上面还留着衬衫。驱魔人盯着路西法怒涨的老二看了一会儿，自言自语，“我猜也不用润滑。”  
“你可以舔舔试试看的宝贝儿，”路西法说，“就跟吃棒棒糖或者冰棒一样。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“别这么——”  
“先说谢谢，然后闭嘴。”  
路西法震惊地看着康斯坦丁。他的omega骑在他身上，一丝不挂，居然还像个国王一样威严地下指令？他得教训教训——  
“还是你想现在就滚出去？我不是说滚出这个房间，是滚出这个地狱。”康斯坦丁伸手描摹他腹部的图腾，懒洋洋地，“嗯？”  
“谢谢你，约翰•康斯坦丁。”  
康斯坦丁回答：“不客气，路西法先生。哦——我们要定几个规则。”  
路西法没说话。  
“真好，我他妈的一点儿都不想听你那张烂嘴里吐出来的东西。”康斯坦丁支起身子，轻轻在股间摩擦那根地狱老二，“第一，我不说，你就不准碰我，从手到嘴，都不准。”  
“喂！”  
“第二，我和罗麦斯上床的时候，你不准打断。”  
“康斯坦丁！”  
“第三……嗯……”  
路西法咬牙切齿。“没有第三！”他翻身将康斯坦丁压在身下，紧紧扣住对方的肩膀，直到那儿血色退去又上来，变成三四点淤青。  
康斯坦丁抬头在他嘴角一啄，“操……以后再说，现在开始操我，不然就滚。”


End file.
